The Dancing Beggar
by MyDancingZebra
Summary: Naruto fan fiction. One Hideous and One Beautiful. Two orphaned beggar sisters live in the streets of Konoha at the mercy of the by passers and citizens. It's a forbidden love story that is filled with secrets, curses, pain, and... The Akatsuki! A Kankuro as well as A Sasuke Love Story
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the Naruto. Please enjoy my original story and comment, review, vote, anything in general would be greatly appreciated. Thank you._

Chapter 1

The rosy sun rays shone across my face irritating my eyes. I tried to ignore the blazing burn on my eye lids and continue my sleep. I hoped the night before that I would never wake to see the rays of the sun again. I kept telling myself, 'Die you worthless piece of crap. Die!' But I couldn't and I knew I couldn't for I had more to do on this disastrous world. I have never wished for anything other than bringing a smile on my sister's face. We have gone through so many tough situations together and I would not have asked for more than just having each other. My name is Dominique Mashodiant and I am seventeen years old. Me and my sister Lilly Mashodiant, who is sixteen years old, have lived on the streets all our life. We are homeless beggars.

We have lived in any alley that we have found safe and free of other beggars, robbers, or just people in general. We have tried to find alleys that would protect us from bad weather such as rain, wind, snow, or hail. Our past is a mystery. All that we know is how to beg for money and expect mercy. I personally hate seeing the different reactions people give us when they see us begging for money or food. Some seem disgusted from our dirty faces, torn clothes, bloody feet, and repulsive smell, but not everyone could live in luxury.

We have been called all sorts of names. We have been referred to as rats, dirt bags, freaks, and liars. I have always been sensitive to what people said about me. I would cry when they spat in my face. I would recoil into my filthy clothes hoping to wake up from a horrid nightmare. Yet I would wake to see my sister in tears, eyes puffed red from crying. She would always sob, "Are you going to leave me?"

I would look straight at her dirty face and wipe the tears from it. "Of course not", I would say.

I have learned that no one cares about two 'charity cases' as long as they were satisfies with their own life. No longer, I would tell myself, would I let people break me or hurt my sister. No longer will I be easily moved by their insults or disturbed reactions. I wanted to show them that we are no 'charity case' or 'lying street rats'. We were not fragile and timid as we seemed. We could be as heartless and emotionless as they were.

I got sick of watching people push us around. I decided to show some strength and overtime I was seen as a rebel. I realized that my looks were another reason I was called a rebel. I had wildly curled coal like black hair, dark brown eyes, and large lips. I have a small waistline, yet giant hips. My shape seemed abnormal compared to the thin females walking around. Even though I hardly ate, I never seemed to slim down. This was always a disappointment to me.

I am extremely ugly compared to my sister. She has golden blonde wavy hair, crystal blue eyes, and normal sized lips. She has a nice slim body where her waistline and her hips seem to perfectly complement her beauty. I seem to be the only one to notice how some guys rate my looks to her fairy-like charm. I am no competition, but losing to their rating game does not get to me as much as it used to. Even though, I could almost always find myself fantasizing a less hideous figure to look at, but all that comes up is the same disgusting image. Sadly, I am seen as a horrid excuse for a female, and you know what… I don't blame them.

Today, like every other day, I decided to leave my sister behind to beg in a different corner of the village, while I go and beg in another. I tell her it's better to split and cover more ground, but even I knew that I was lying to myself. No one dares look in my direction, let alone come near me to give me money or food. I leave my sister in a safe location and tell her I would return for her before sunset. I leave her there for two reasons, to keep her safe and to hide my shameful secret. I worked for some rich families near some hospital in the village. They pay me very little, but it's still better than nothing. I entered their fancy home to get beat for being late, then I would get some chores to do like work in the garden or the usual… destroy their enemies' properties. Once I was done with one family, I would go to the other rich families, work for them, and do the same.

I know what you're probably thinking… what a backstabber! Sure, I am a backstabber, but they are too. Well, they're just twofaced freaks who do ill to their neighbors and visit them to comfort them for their loss. Even I could see through their transparent masks.

My relationship with these families didn't last long. Either they would find out that I have been working for their enemies or they would catch me stealing some extra money from them when I had the chance to. For my sins, I would get beat, robbed, and kicked out of their homes. I would return to my sister with more bruises and scars than the day before, but I would lie to her about it and continue our day together. Every time I returned, my sister always seemed tired by the end of the day. "Are you okay?" I would ask.

"I fine. Just running", she would always answer.

Once we get hungry, the trash is what we got to for help. The mixture of everything people place in their garbage bags seems less important to us when we want to survive. I won't tell you what we find in all these bags or eat just because we might be searching for food in your trash next and we wouldn't want extra surprises in there. You might have thought life was easy for a beggar, but life was never safe or bright.

As we walked through an alley way searching for food, we heard heavy footsteps coming from around the corner ahead of us. A drunken man appeared with a bottle of wine in one hand and a knife in the other. He was scraping the wall with his knife while mumbling something to himself until he notices us looking through the trash. He tried to focus his vision by looking at Lilly, then me, and then back to Lilly. He seemed to enjoy what he saw because he began to state things like, "Come here and give Papa some sugar angel lips".

Lilly winced and replied, "Buzz off you creep!"

"Nice Lilly", I said sarcastically, "You definitely scared him off".

"Come here and let me take a good look at ya". He began to waddle toward us. His sight was fixated on Lilly. "I don't bit, I promise I'll make it worth your while", he stated with a maniacal laugh. He pulled out a small pile of money. There might be around fifty dollars with him.

"He's loaded!" Lilly said quite surprised.

"Forget it Lilly, we are not going to try and steal from a drunk man with a weapon and a bottle of wine", I said, "Let's go find us a different alley to look through for food".

"Now, now don't leave so soon. We were almost done getting to know each other better", he stuttered.

I grabbed Lilly's wrist and began walking in the other direction.

I spat at him, "We're not interested in drunk adults who gamble all of their hard earned cash away. Neither", I continued, "are we interested in older men who prey on younger women…or beggars to be exact".

My answer seemed to offend him because what I saw next took me by complete surprise. In a blink of an eye, the drunk man had his face a few centimeters away from mine. His features were easier to see now. He was a man around the age of twenty-six. He's got neck length copper brown hair that was gelled back, dagger black eyes, and a smoothly shaved face. He smelt of cologne, yet his breath smelt bitter dry from the wine. His face was one to be admired and enjoyed. His nose was perfectly placed above his captivating red lips and he was quite handsome. I felt charmed by his good looks yet it all ended when he savagely grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me to a wall. He held his grip tighter every time I struggled. My shoulders fell into pain as they seemed to crack under the pressure. I ended my struggle to save my shoulders from being smashed into millions of pieces.

He looked me straight in the eye and told me, "First of all, I gamble my parent's money not mine. Second, I don't 'prey' on younger women…", he licked his lips wildly causing drool to come down his chin, while leaning in closer to whisper into my ear, "I crave them", he said viciously. He maniacally chuckled then continued, "I'm going to possess you, then gut you, and finally, I'm going to take my time on miss angel lips over there". As I looked over his shoulder, I could see the blood drain completely from my sister's face leaving it to be a ghastly white. I began to shake uncontrollably when he set his gaze on my body. He was analyzing where to begin. He seemed unsure due to the fact that my body was completely unpleasant. After a few moments, he appeared to have finally come to a conclusion. He smirked and placed his hand in his pocket and took out the knife.

"I don't wanna waste my time on you", he stated harshly, "You're nothing but a piece of garbage, oddly shaped and undesired…It hurts doesn't it", he continued, "to be unwanted and left to rot. Well, let me end your misery here and now…No need to thank me". He began contemplating whether to stab the knife though my neck or through my heart. I realized that in a couple of minutes I would no longer be present in this world. I took my last chance to gaze at my sister's face to tell her how I truly felt. I didn't want to leave her with broken feelings due to the fact that, in a way, I hated her existence. I hated how I was the eldest, yet I was the one walking in her shadow. She is the one everyone looks up to to find ease and warmth when we begged. She's a pure creature, innocent, and fragile, yet compared to me she's the beauty and I am the beast. I assume it will be hard to leave this world after I told her that I envied her lovely charm. I thought for a moment and realized that as much as I would envy her existence and looks, I found myself more delighted to be her sister. I loved her ridiculous jokes and priceless laugh, her keen wit and self-confidence, and, most of all, I loved how she was not afraid of me…She is completely reliant on me.

Once I spotted her face, I noticed that she had given up all hope. Before I could tell her to look for help, the man pointed at my heart and began, "I think I found the source of your pain. I promise to cut it out and burn it once we're done here".

He got ready to stab his knife into my chest when a man with green clothes came and kicked the knife out of his hand causing him to lose balance and fall unconsciously to the hard cold cement. The man wasn't a man at all, once clearly seen, he was a teenage boy. He wore a green one-piece and vest. He had very shiny dark smooth, neck length, black hair. He had very large black, bug like, eyes and seemed to have a hyper attitude. He seemed conscious of what was going on, but decided not to interfere unless it was necessary.

He walked to Lilly and asked if she was alright. She couldn't find the strength to reply for she was in shock. I couldn't even move my legs to go and comfort her. I was just as shocked and shaky as she was. After a couple of minutes, Lilly found the strength in her feet again and ran toward me and hugged me. "I thought you were going to die and leave me", she cried, "I'm sorry for not helping you!"

"It's fine", I said while stroking her golden hair, "I would have never forgave myself if I left you in such a cruel world all alone".

"I was going to go get help, but I didn't want to leave you with him. And I tried to scream for help, but I lost my voice for I was scared to death", she continued while burying her face into my tattered clothes, "Please don't get mad at me for being a stupid weakling".

"Listen Lilly", I smiled, "We're all fine now. No need to beat yourself over it. Tomorrow we will save enough money and go out for ice cream". Lilly's face began to light up as the color returned to her cheeks. She began to smile, but she hadn't ended her comforting embrace. Her soft, warm arms around my waist helped steady my racing heartbeat.

"My name is Rock Lee", the teen in green said, "but you could just call me Lee".

"Thank you for saving us", Lilly and I stated in at the same time. We giggled.

"I should apologize for not stepping in earlier", he continued, "but I was curiously watching what you would do next".

Lilly and I remained in silence wondering if he will provide a better explanation.

"Here", he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out ten dollars, "you can buy ice cream now". He smiled.

Lilly released me from her bear hug to take the money, but I said, "You just saved our life. We don't need your money…thank you". I began to walk out of the alley, followed by Lilly.

"Wait!" he began to run after us, "I wanted to talk to you". He faced me.

"I'm listening", I said waiting for him to utter words out of his lips.

"Not here. I want to talk to you alone", he said bluntly. I shook my head and followed him.

We followed him to a park that was surrounded by large trees and a running stream. Over the stream was a small wooden bridge that allowed pedestrians to cross to the other side. There were large old moss covered green leaf trees and small, newly planted trees. Some trees contained breathtaking flowers growing out of their branches, while others were still leafless. It was quite a stupendous site where the grass was becoming greener and flowers were starting to sprout out of the ground. The sound of the wind rustling the newly nurtured leaves sand loudly with the music that the crickets and insects made. We left Lilly sitting on an old wooden bench near the rust covered swings and color fading slides. We walked over to the bridge and watched the luminous reflection of the moon that was hitting the surface of the water. It was an astonishing view as the moon's reflection was surrounded by little flashes of light that glistened and danced as the water fluttered.

I gazed at his face that appeared peaceful and bright. His sight was not focused on the water or the moon, but on the matter that he brought me here for. He seemed nervous and unsure like he had enough time to try and back out of his decision to tell me, but he knew that he shouldn't. He played with his fingers as he prepared what he has to say to me.

"I want you to be mine", he began.

_Hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter. I will try to update each week. So far chapter two is going swell :) Please comment, review, vote or all of the above, I am very excited to hear from you. Spread the word of this awesome story, i won't mind. I also wouldn't mind hearing what you guys would like more of, less of, or things I should improve on. This story is going to be loaded with craziness, I promise. Until next week, stay beautiful and happy. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the Naruto, but it would be a great honor to be in it. Comment, review, vote, yell I LOVE THIS STORY or whatever that makes you happy. Thanks for taking your time to read my work._

Chapter 2

I felt the cool wind blowing through my hair uncovering my face and revealing a shocked expression. I restudied his face and it had a faint pink shade to it. His eyes were avoiding contact with my eyes and the unbearable silence broke once I struggled to reply, "Excuse me…Can you repeat that because I don't think I heard you correctly".

His eyes finally made contact with mine and he appeared sincere. He tried to hold my hand, but I kept moving it away. He finally gave up and restated slowly, "I want you to be mine".

I felt my vision begin to fail me and I began to feel lightheaded. I looked at him and stated, "Uhha, really?"

"Yes… really", he smiled.

What was he trying to do? Why is he telling me this? There is only one explanation. This made me angry. Rage gradually rose to my face causing my hatred to burn ablaze. "What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull cause no one here is going to laugh!" I yelled at him.

His expression drastically changed from calm, to confused, and then to heartbroken as I continued, "You should tell your pathetic friends, who are hiding somewhere, that messing with beggars and their feelings is WRONG!" I felt sick to my stomach after I had finished my sentence. I began to turn around to head back to where Lilly was when his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

I hated this. "LET GO!" I shouted, but all he did was discontinue his pull on me. I was breathing heavily now.

We were still centimeters apart and he began with a sad tone, "Dominique, please listen to me".

I was surprised that he knew my name even though I had never introduced myself to him. "How do you know my name?" I questioned furrowing an eyebrow.

He seemed to fidget a little before answering, but he replied, "I have been watching you for some time now and I have noticed that you are in need of someone's affection".

"You were stalking me!" I spat disgustedly, "Who stalks beggars, you freak?" Right then, I stepped on his foot forcing him to release me from his grasp. I began to run toward Lilly's direction when he quickly ran in front of me stopping me.

"Let me finish", he pleaded, "You are ugly-" And just at that moment, I pushed him to the ground after a displeased 'ugh' exited my lips. I started, again, toward Lilly, but this time clutching my fists and stomping my feet.

"You didn't let me finish", he beseeched and without turning or stopping to face him, he continued, "You're ugly just like me". I stopped in my tracks shocked to what I have just heard. "The people around me question my style of clothing and hair", he began with a miserable pitch, "The person I have a huge crush on since I was young can't look at my face without saying 'Look at how bushy his brows are!'". His eyes began to water and his expression was desperate. "I noticed how people treated you and I know that they hurt you with their words and reactions just as much as they hurt me".

I felt guilty. I took him the wrong way from the start. This was never another joke some insensitive group of teenagers was going to pull. He just wanted a friend. I walked closer to him and asked, "So what do you want from me? I have suffered more than you could imagine". I looked straight into his black eyes as I saw my reflection mirroring off of them. "I can't walk around town yelling 'Uglies are Humans too!'".

He giggled a little at my idiotic idea and said, "Since we are both ugly and nobody dares to look into our faces without vomiting, then why not help each other cope with our hideous appearance".

Examining him up and down I realized that he was in need of help. He was bleeding mildly on the inside and he needed someone to suture that bleeding hole in his heart. I wanted to help him, yet I knew I couldn't. I looked him over and assessed his appearance. "I don't know what people are saying about you, but I think that your hair, clothes, and your bushy brows are what make you… you. You're handsome and strong and confident. What else could you need?" I told him internally reflecting on my own sad appearance. At least when people look at him they know he is a boy, but when they see me they are typically confused whether I'm a girl, boy, or monster. He didn't seem convinced by my words of advice. "How old are you Lee?" I questioned.

"I'm sixteen", he answered confused.

"Well, I'm seventeen. I am older than you", I clarified.

"So?" he stated while taking a sudden interest in his shoes.

"So, we can't be together; we can't go out. But I'll tell you what, if you're in need, then you could come to me and I could be the friend who comforts and supports you", I smiled at him. 'Looking at me would be enough to make anyone accept their appearance', I thought dejectedly, but hid my pain with a fake smile.

He lifted his head up with such cheer and happiness it made me burst with joy. He ran toward me, hugged me, and said, "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Did he just hug me? I couldn't wrap my mine around it, but I was so thrilled to be friended. "You are very so welcome", I beamed.

He released me after a couple of spins. "Here", he gave me a piece of paper with letters and numbers written on it.

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled, rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and replied, "I sort of came prepared…it's my address. If you need anything then you know where to find me. Also, my number is there in case of an emergency"

I giggled, how nice is this guy? "Thank you", I said walking back to Lilly. I placed the piece of paper in a fold in my torn clothes for safe keeping and said to Lilly once I reached her, "Let's go find an alley to sleep in". Silence. I didn't get a reply so I stared at her. I noticed that she was fast asleep on the moss covered bench. She must have been tired after what we had gone through. I smiled at her and wished her sweet dreams. I looked around, but there were no extra seats. I got up and went and slept on the color faded slide since there were no extra benches. This night, I slept quickly and quietly knowing that I had a friend now.

The next morning, I woke to the screams of little children and the curses of adults and teens.

"How disgusting", one said.

"She's going to scare off all the children!" said a woman in a concerned tone.

"She's allowed to roam around freely in our streets, alleys, and trash! And now she's lying about in our playgrounds!" another stated harshly.

At this moment, I was debating whether to get up or to pretend to be asleep and hope that the crowd would eventually scatter. The decision was set when I felt something hard hit my stomach and land on my lap. I opened my eyes to see what it was and found that it was a stone. I looked up to try and find out who threw it, but, to my shock, almost every child in front of me was either holding a stone or a stick preparing to throw at me. I tried to cover my face as best as I could from their throws, but much to my amusement almost every throw hit me remorselessly. Once the stones and sticks made contact with my body, I felt piercing pains, cuts, and blood running down every inch of my being.

"Stop!" I began to yell desperately, but not many of the adults seemed concerned about their children's actions. They appeared to support their cruel inhuman act. I began to yell, but I was unable to stand and dismount off the slide to make my escape from my heavy weight and large hipbones. I was stuck! As I yelled for help, only one came to my rescue…it was Lilly. Brave as she was, she was still unable to stop their attacks. She got herself caught in the ongoing fire.

Lilly seemed desperate to end this charade. She yelled, "Stop and I'll give you anything you want?" At that moment, I felt no pain being added to my body by more sticks and stones. I uncovered my face cautiously and noticed that everyone look as if they were confused and unsure of what to do next.

A kid stepped forward. "What are you going to give us beggar… All the money you have?" he stated bitterly with a smug grin spreading across his face. Many of the children chuckled, while others laughed silently.

"How much money do you have? 50 cents? What is that going to buy me, huh? A piece of gum?" another snickered.

Another kid stepped forward. "Or are you going to give us your torn clothes or your shoe with the hole in it?"

Lilly flinched. She was unsure of how to reply to them. What could she give them? What did we have to offer? The answer was so simply that even all of the kids in the park knew it.

"I…", she stuttered, "I… will give you…" she bit her lip.

The first kid laughed. He seemed taller than all of the other kids and much much meaner. He might have been ten or so, if I wasn't mistaken. He was wearing a red plain bandana wrapping his coppery hair with and a dark leather jacket with black boots. He took another step forward, "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

I couldn't handle this anymore. I struggled off the slide as I squirmed and wriggled. I could hear more snickering and mockery arise, but I didn't care right then. This kid needs to learn when enough was enough. I stepped forward and hissed, "You better back off kid before I come over there and make you back off!"

"Oh, I guess the hippopotamus wants to teach me a lesson". My face was reddened with humiliation. "Are you that hungry for a knuckle sandwich?" His lips twisted with pleasure.

"You're the one who's hungry for… a bar of soap!" I blurted out. The laughter had gotten louder. Nobody hide their joy of watching us get tormented like this. Do they not have a conscious?

Some of the people weren't laughing, but they weren't doing anything either. Many of those quiet groups decided to grab their kids and leave. I was quite irritated by this. Do we have to beg for their help as well?

Lilly stepped forward, "Hey kid, stop pretending that you're slick", she finished with a confident grin.

"Who said that I was pretending". With that answer, the grin on her face faded away.

"Well, you're not funny", I added trying to strengthen Lilly's argument.

He shook his head disappointedly, "You guys are weak. You have no skills when it comes to arguing". I wanted to defend ourselves from his offensive comment, but it was true, we were terrible at insulting him.

An idea came flat to me and I burst out without thinking completely, "You're mom is ugly and your dad is an ogre", I smiled evilly hoping to win this battle. The look on his face was priceless. He was utterly shocked and he didn't even have another name to call us. 'We won', I thought until I noticed a large guy heading toward me with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He became notably angry from my unwise comment.

He reached the group of kids that surrounded the slide. "What did she say about our mother, little bro? And what was it about our father that she has said about him?" he asked while he cracked his knuckles making me shiver on what he planned to do next.

I could see the resemblance between those two. The little kid had his brows furrowed and was glaring straight at me. "She called our mom ugly and our dad an ogre".

The big guy breathed heavily, "Did she now", he looked furiously at me. I wanted to run when he was inches away from pummeling me into the ground, but I was unmoved. You could say that I was being brave, but the truth was that I was too afraid to move. He stood right in front of me now. I had to raise my head all the way up just to be able to make eye contact. He was so tall he could have been mistaken for a skyscraper.

He lifted me up from my collar with one hand to allow me to confront him face to face. "You say something bad about my ma and pa!" his voice slammed into my ears.

I must have been shaking and quite white as he glared into my eyes, "N…No", I stammered.

"Don't lie in my face! You go over there and kiss Ma's feet and beg her for forgiveness".

More begging? Isn't it enough to see us toiling to exist and rummaging through trash? "I won't", I found my courage to say.

"What did you say?" he shoved a fist threateningly into my face.

"Aguri! Put her down", an old woman's voice commanded, "Leave the poor girl alone".

"But ma she called you ugly!" he protested with a disappointed tone.

"Well I'm not young and beautiful now am I?" She began. She had head full of gray hair and wrinkles all over. She walked around with a cane for support and continued wisely, "She was just sick of you guys badmouthing her and her sister. Now let her go and let's go home", she turned her back to us and added demandingly, "The _both_ of you".

He slowly lowered me to the ground. "Yes ma", he drawled and left behind his aging mother.

I was glad that was over, but the little boy in front of me was unmoved. Did he not want to go home with his family? He was still glaring at me. "I'm not going to forgive you for speaking ill of my Ma", he boiled in anger and hate, "I'm going to punish you for your bad manners".

My jaw dropped open. Who was the one with the bad manners here? It's obviously not me! I looked over at Lilly and she seemed just as shocked as I was, but I guess I understand where he was coming from. He cared for his parents, compared to us. But he seemed quite angry of me insulting his mother, not much his father…But why? We returned our attention to the little boy.

I thought about what I said to him and I guess I was harsh to make unkind remarks about his parents. "Listen kid", I began with a defeated and guilty tone, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about your parents. I was just… annoyed by your comments about us…you have no idea what we have gone through". I dropped my head unable to look the little kid in the eye. How could I be so stupid and easily moved? He was just a kid…was I blinded to see that?

"And you have no idea what I have gone through", he bit his lip hard trying to prevent himself from breaking down and crying. At that moment, he made me feel guilt-ridden. "My mother had to take care of me and three of my siblings on her own. My father is an ogre for all I care. He left us when before I was born and he considered all of his kids '_accidents_'. How could he get three kids by the same woman and consider them an accident is beyond me, but I guess I might have been the only accident here. I was born with a disorder, but that doesn't change my opinion of him because my mother suffered to keep me living", he began to cry.

Torment. That was something that was currently tearing my insides. "We're sorry", Lilly jumped in in shame. We received many dirty looks from the people around us. Defiant stares, frowns, and scowls were seen and heard. Some people left out of disgust, while others just wanted to watch what happens to the poor beggar girls in the end.

'They will never change their mind about us after this', I thought sadly.

"Stop apologizing!" the kid burst dryly, "I already said I won't forgive you!"

"You know we didn't mean it!" I pleaded.

"Stop it!" he put his hands on his ears like a little child, "I don't want to hear your excuses anymore!" He began to sob. "My mother was a hardworking woman and my father was a drug addict and a gang member. He beat her up every morning and cut her every night. She bled everyday she was with him, but she did it to keep our family together… _**and she failed**_", he yelled falling to the ground.

I stood there contemplating on what to do next. I was unsure of how I should approach this situation. "Our parents left us since we were kids", I began, "Your mother was brave to do that for her family. My mother wasn't there all our life". I caught his attention. He sobbed a little less now, but he was still angry with me. I could see it in his dark green eyes. "I take back what I said about your parents… but on the other hand… my parents were really the ugly ogres".

"…". The kid stopped his sobs now. He was quiet and his cheeks were pink from crying. "You're right. You're parents are ugly ogres for doing that to you", he replied with a smug smile on his face.

"I guess we're even now", I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess", he evaded eye contact with me. He lowered his upper body to the ground and grabbed a stone and a stick. "What happened today reminded me of how the kids used to treat me in school. When I got home, my mother used to embrace me and tell me that '_Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me_', but I didn't believe her. Have you heard of this statement before?"

"I heard something of it…Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know your opinion, if it were true… that words can never hurt you", he said sheepishly hitting the dirt with his shoe.

'You asked the right people', I thought. "Well you guys obviously showed that sticks and stones could break _my_ bones when you threw them at me while I was on the slide" I put my hands on my hips, while staring at the kids in front of me", I heard snickering and embarrassed looks on many. "For the words you have used against us, I would have to say that they didn't hurt in a way that you could see it… but they did hurt core", I pointed to my heart. "Words like those only make you bleed deeply under your skin where no one could see it gushing out of you. They think it doesn't hurt, that we don't hear what is said about us, or that we don't care, but it's all an act. We bleed, but we don't show it".

I confronted the people watching us with a head held high and confidence beyond compare. I cringed a little when I noticed a man, around my age, awkwardly inspecting me. He seemed to notice my sudden fear of him and a wide grin proudly spread across his face. He wore a black hat with, what seemed to be, ears popping out of its top and he had purple markings across his face that distorted his true appearance. He had a girl around Lilly's age beside him tugging on his shirt and whispering words into his hidden ears. His attention was focused on me that he didn't seem to notice what she was saying to him. His stare got so intimidating that I decided to glance over at the girl next to him who was also gawking at me. The woman wrapped her arm around the man's and intertwined her fingers into his. Was she jealous of me? She had hip length smooth black hair, black eyes, and a nice body figure. Once my eyes met hers, I averted my gaze coyly and finished my glance at the rest of the people as if nothing had happened. I glanced at the people who had judged Lilly and I as unworthy beggars.

"Looks like I learned something new from you beggars", he snickered. I gave him a dirty glance. Why is he still calling us beggars? To my surprise, he began to chuckle. "You're soft. You need to be a little less touchy".

I raised an eyebrow at him expecting an apology. It took a while, but he apologized sincerely.

"I never got your name", I told him, "What is it?"

"My name is Nagaharu. You didn't introduce yourself or your sister either", he pointed out.

"I'm Dominique and this is my sister Lilly. It was nice to meet you"

"It was nice meeting you as well and to show my full gratitude I want you to have this", he handed me some money. "It's not much, but I think it could help you out after what you guys have been through".

I smiled knowingly at him, "Looks like you have a giant soft spot too mister".

He blushed. "What! I was just trying to be nice".

I giggled and Lilly chuckled, "Sure. Whatever makes you happy".

He looked happy then he looked sad. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Was he concerned about us? "Let me check my schedule… I guess I'm free tomorrow", I sang, "Same time same place?"

He lit up, "Yeah, same time same place". He waved his goodbyes to us and ran after his mother and brother.

The crowd around us was a weird bunch. They were silent and observant. Some gave us approving grins and nods for this unexpected performance, while others just left the playground and tried their best to avoid contact with us. All in all, it was a day.

As the sun set, it sent dazzling rays of reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks across the playground. The children reunited with their parents, packed their things, and began to leave. We waved goodbye to the children who made an effort to get to know us better as they left the park. It began to feel lonesome again.

Lilly walked by me. "Maybe one day all of the kids will treat us better", she sighed in hope.

"That would be nice", I said while shifting my gaze at the bright moon. Its rays shone so brightly on my filthy skin.

Ever since I remember, the moon has always comforted me. I enjoyed its rays of light in the streets that illuminate and guide our way. But for some reason, I was always soothed by its dark shades. The phases of the moon enlightened me. It is mysterious how it changes each night and how, at times, it combines both light and dark on its surface. It is like good and bad are contrasted in the moon and its shades.

I giggled at my idiotic thoughts and heard the rustling of the bushes and trees. What caught my attention was that there was no wind present. I guess it's an animal hiding.

Lilly headed toward the trees, "I bet it's a squirrel gathering nuts", Lilly stated while walking closer to the bush and trees.

"Don't get too close, I don't want anything to attack you", I stated a little concerned.

Her pace slowed and placed her attention on me. "Right, like a squirrel is a match for me", Lilly stated sarcastically while flexing her muscles. She turned her attention back to the bushes and said, "Come out, come out chubby cheeks. I won't hurt you".

The bushes began to rustle wildly now and a dark figure appeared from behind those bushes. We were both shocked at what we saw. It was a man with a familiar expression of a bloodthirsty homicidal maniac, with a wicked smile, and a dirty face.

"I've been watching you, and this time I'm going to waste you", said the figure maniacally, "Don't be naughty and try to run away from daddy!"

As the figure moved closer, the moonlight shone sacredly across his face. It was a man with bloodshot eyes and a familiar cutting tool. Soon we realized that the man who was advancing toward us was the man we had encountered in the alley the day before. We fell to our knees in tears helpless and desperate.

_Chapter end. Anyway, this is my chapter 2. Hope y'all enjoyed. As I said last week, I will try to update weekly. This is chapter 2 and hopefully the story continues to advance :D. If you liked this story, I do encourage you to comment, review, or vote. Tell me how good or bad I'm doing and I will try to do better. Have a great week and try new things... See you later._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you enjoy chapter 3. I did go back and fix it so it sounds a lot better and much clearer. I don't own Naruto, but don't let that stop you from reading this awesome story :) Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. They will help me write better and more. Thank you and enjoy!_

Chapter 3

We fell to the ground terrified of him and his wicked desires. Tears flooded our eyes and ran down our colorless faces. I felt cold, scared, and weak. I watched him and he watched me. He walked toward my sister and pulled her up holding her close to his chest.

Lilly tried to avoid getting picked up by him, but failed. "Don't worry cheesecake, daddy's gotcha!" he spoke to Lilly while petting her on the head like a pup.

Lilly struggled even more. It was obvious that she didn't want to be near him. "Please let me go", she murmured.

"But I love you", he declared while brushing Lilly's golden hair away from her face. "Come and live with me. I'm filthy rich and I know how to show a girl a good time", he whispered pausing for a little while, licking his lips.

He gazed at her cherry red lips and resumed, "You've got sweet lips ... So why don't you send me into a sugar induced comma!" He yelled manically at her while pulling her closer to him. He wet his lips even more. I watched from my spot, unmoved by what I had witnessed so far. As the distance between their lips began to decrease, the blood that was carried underneath my skin began to boil. I felt enraged and disgusted as I unconsciously ran toward him tackling him to the ground. Lilly fell on the ground, unharmed, not too far from us.

I sat on top of him. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" I punched and scratched his face as hard as I could. His face became scarred from my grabbing and scratching savagery. His blood was smeared all over my hands… warm, red, and slippery.

He struggled underneath my weight, but his strength was unmatched. He pushed me off of him then sat on top of me. "A PIECE OF GARBAGE CAN"T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He punched my face several times, loosening some teeth, and bruising my dry skin. Then he got off of me, pulled me by my collar, and jammed me to a tree. He took out his favorite dagger and thrust it through my side.

"DOMINIQUE!" I heard Lilly cry from a distance. I could hear the hesitation in her voice. She wanted to strike him, confront him, but she was too afraid… too weak to react. Who wouldn't be? I don't expect her to help me for it was too late.

I felt a trickle flowing down my stomach toward my legs. There was no pain, at first. Everything felt normal, but once he withdrew his dagger, I began to feel the unbearable pain from the damage left behind. It reminded me of myself… wounded, hurt, and constantly bleeding on the inside.

A wail of pain escaped my lips. The searing pain put tears to my eyes. My heart began to race harder in my chest as if it was ready to explode. The air in my lungs seemed to tighten and I felt unable to breath. Am I going to die here?

I clutched my side as I gradually lowered myself and sat on the moist green grass. I closed my eyes awaiting the white light to come and seize my soul. 'Take me away', I thought happily. I tried to avoid listening to my surroundings, to her screams and his bawls. But I heard her. I closed my eyes even tighter. Her whimpers and desperate calls cut my insides. She needs me now more than ever. Could I leave her here, alone, with this fanatic?

I thought wrongly of myself. I couldn't. I tried to shut him out of my thoughts hoping for a way out. But I heard him… his greasy voice penetrating my mind.

"Watch me as I sweep your sister off her feet and leave you to die here", he yelled in pleasure. He walked back to me placing his face centimeters away from mine. His warm breath gently coated my cold skin. It smelt of cool fresh mint blended with a hint of vomit. I felt too feeble and faint to comment on his disturbing plan.

He left me and set his eyes on Lilly. I laid there and watched as Lilly tried to escape his grasp. She ran around in circles screaming, awaiting for me to get up and help her. It was obvious that he was faster than her, but he thought it would be great to just toy around with her little mind for a while. This chase won't take long. Once he got fed up of chasing her around, he sped up, grabbed her waist, and began kissing her cheeks, neck, and lips. I watched him.

I sensed a venomous surge of energy running through my veins as the man focused on me and started to lick Lilly's cheeks to irritate me.

Lilly didn't like it. She tried to push his face away with her hands, but her grabbed both her hand and tied them with a bear hug. "Get off of me!" Lilly shouted trying to avoid the man's touch. She tried bobbling her head away from his. It didn't work.

He was ready now. He was done waiting around. He wanted to take her and leave. He began to carry her and she began bawling and punching him as he aimed to take her away from me.

I won't let him! I struggled to my feet, aided by the tree behind me, and speed toward the man who's planning on kidnapping my sister. I ignored the piercing pain that stung my whole body as I ran. I wasn't going to let my sister be taken away from me that easily.

Once I reached him, I saw his surprise. I thundered, "Let her go you deformed monster!"

As he turned around making a great effort to react, I slammed my bloody hand across his face sending him to the ground. Thankfully, he dropped Lilly to the ground unharmed. I helped her up, hugged her, and wiped her cheeks.

"I love you my little sis! Just don't let anyone ever do that to you again, okay?" We were thankful to be together again, tears were flooding our eyes.

She shook her head in agreement. "Thanks for saving me, but I think we should get out of here before he gets up!" Lilly exclaimed in a rush while tugging on my rags.

I glanced over at his body watching for any sudden movement. I expected a yell, a comment, a quick reaction to what just happened, but nothing occurred. Something was wrong. Is he dead?

"Hey wait", I called to Lilly who was impatient to escape this horrid park, "Look… He's not moving". I took a closer look at him and noticed his skin was an odd blue shade. What's going on here? I was pretty sure his skin was a normal tan color before he attacked me. "Lilly, feel his skin", I demanded.

Lilly flinched. "What! You feel his skin. I'm not going near that creep", she replied a little disgusted by my command.

This could be a trap. He could have been planning this all along, but I had a strong feeling welling inside me telling me that it wasn't. "Fine, I will feel his skin, but if he catches me you run no matter what…okay?'

Lilly looked concerned. She knew it was a stupid idea to get near that murderous freak, but little did she know that if something bad happened to him, something bad would eventually happen to us. "But-", she tried to argue.

I had no time for this. If this was a trap, we had to act fast. "Deal!" I interrupted.

"Deal", she finally agreed, "Just promise me to come back alive". I smiled at her comment knowing that that could never happen. If he is faking this we're all dead and I'm injured so I could barely run.

I caught my breath and slowly stretched my arm, from a distance, extending toward his. I rubbed the tips of my fingers on his arm first then I used my whole palm. I shivered. "His skin is ice cold!" I exclaimed, "It's unbelievable that he is still alive… Wait…" I paused and looked directly at Lilly. "What if he's not?" I questioned. It's obvious that he is not acting this out. Something was wrong and I didn't want to eventually find out that I have killed him by accident. I'm no murder… I'm just a beggar.

I glanced at him questioning my actions. I was worried for this pathetic soul? The one that injured me and hurt my sister? No! It was mostly our souls that I was worried about really. Murder shall never be a part of us! Our hands shall remain unstained!

"Check his pulse", I finished demanding from Lilly.

She looked puzzled. "I don't know why we're doing this! And I don't know where the pulse is! Let's just leave!" she retorted crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey, I don't know where it is either!" I yelled back, "but I know where his heart is…check if it is still beating". She looked angrily at me with a frustrated expression on her face. She knew I was messing with her, trying to lighten the mood, but completely failing. "Gosh, let me do all the work!" I whined. "But you know what, you're right, I should be doing this", I caught her attention, "because if you were to do this, his heartbeat might return", I sniggered lightly.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking, calm down… you might just give the poor guy a heart attack", I laughed.

She frowned at me. "Ha ha, very funny!" she replied sarcastically. This was not the right time for laughter, and I knew that, but I needed to calm my nerves down and untangle my tangled thoughts. There was only one question on my mind so far. And it was, '_What's going on here?_'

I went on and checked his heartbeat and it was definitely there. I looked at him a little frustrated, afraid to have officially killed a guy. As I studied him closely, something on his cheek caught my eye. "What's that?" I asked Lilly.

She walked cautiously toward the man's face to examine it. She stood behind me. "It looks like a glowing parenthesis", she said.

I looked at her a little confused.

"It's this thing that people write to make smiley faces everywhere they go. I don't really get the point of why you drew it on his face".

I gave her a stupid look. "You know I can't write, not to mention I don't have glowing ink on me. And why would I take my time to write on his face?" It must be something else, but what? A banana or just on arc?

She focused a little harder on the marking now, "Wait, isn't that where you slapped him?"

I froze. How could I have not seen that? "So you're saying I slapped a parenthesis at him that glows, turns the body blue, and causes him to freeze!" I said a little shocked, but mostly disturbed by her logic. She was right! It was the same place I slapped him? And the ominous thing about the parenthesis, other than the fact that it glows, was that it glows a dark black color and fades away after a while, as if it weren't there to begin with.

There must be another explanation for this? "Maybe it's a bruise", I said hesitantly.

"That glows?" Lilly said raising her eyebrow at my statement.

I thought about it for a second. "It could be this medical condition he might possibly have!" I began to panic.

"Dominique-".

"Or it could be some jutsu that back fired".

"Dominique?"

"Or it could be some ninja trying to protect us from this maniac, from far away with some wicked jutsu and they don't want us to know about it".

"Dominique!" Lilly yelled at me snapping me out of my panic attack and back to reality. "I am pretty sure you had nothing to do with this so let's just get out of here before we get spotted and blamed for it!"

I nodded my head slightly still dazed by what was happening. "Right", I agreed looking around me.

We escaped that horrid park with the conclusion that it was some ninja who was trying to help us that caused all of this bewilderment. I waddled around, swaying to all the directions possible. I couldn't walk straight so Lilly helped me move around with the wound on my side. We tried jogging, but it was quite hard when you're cut and bleeding. We found a peaceful alley as far away from the park as possible in which we decided to rest in. For some unknown reason, the pain that my wound had caused me was quite bearable until the morning arrived.

The sun rose and with that I grumbled, wailed, and squeezed my side pleading for the pain to go away. "This really hurts!" I complained.

Lilly sat down next to me and placed her head on my shoulder. "Well let's go to some doctor to clean it and bandage", Lilly stated in a distant, but concerned tone, "before things get worse".

'There was no way we could afford to go to the doctor', I thought dejectedly. "I'm fine, really!" I lied staring at the wall in front of me, "It'll heal by the end of the day".

She removed her head off my shoulders. "No! You need a doctor's opinion. I don't want you to die!" Lilly yelled at me with her wet eyes.

I looked at her, then looked back at the wall. "We don't have enough money for that", I replied a little frustrated. We never did and never will.

"We'll go to a free clinic or something! Just please stop being stubborn for once!" she said paced.

Since when does Lilly talk to me like that? I glared at her angrily, "I am not being stubborn! You should watch your mouth young lady!" I raised my voice.

She stopped pacing and looked me straight in the face. "Stop acting like you're my mother!" Lilly shouted back.

That's it! "Stop acting like you need a mother!" I snapped back.

Lilly's wet eyes turned into a wet river falling downstream onto her dirty rags. I shouldn't have brought our mother up since neither of us had ever seen her. I made a big mistake.

"I'm sorry", I apologized, "We're both tired and our mind is baffled from yesterday. Please don't get mad. You know that I didn't mean it, right?"

She went and sat on the other side of the alley. "Whatever", she replied holding her knees to her face and doing her best to keep me out of her view.

We sat there for an hour or two in silence reflecting on our argument. After a while, our train of thought was interrupted when some girl, around Lilly's age, with pink hair came along with a message for us.

"Are you Dominique and Lilly Mashodiant?" she asked.

I glanced at Lilly who was still trying to avoid contact with me. "Yes", I sighed.

"Lady Hokage wants to meet with you", the pink haired girl informed us.

My eyes widened. Could it be about the incident in the park? 'It couldn't be', I thought. I didn't want to directly jump to conclusions so I asked, "What does she need from us?"

The girl put her hands on her hips. "I don't know. She just told me to escort you there. By the way, my name is Sakura", she smiled tilting her head slightly with pleasure.

"Well, I am Dominique and that is my sister Lilly", I gestured toward Lilly, "Since we have no other choice. Please lead the way".

As I prepared to ascend off the ground and follow Sakura to the Hokage's, the hole in my side gave out razor-sharp pains. It shocked my entire system forcing me to fall back to the ground on the verge of tears.

"Dominique, are you okay?" Lilly ran back to help me.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I lied.

"You need someone to look at that now", Lilly said concerned.

Sakura walked up to us and asked, "Is your sister wounded?"

I eyed Lilly hoping that she wouldn't tell her anything. Lilly turned her attention back to Sakura. "Yeah she is…", she stated a little proudly, but mostly upset. "We get attacked a lot just because we're beggars".

Sakura knelt down to the ground and placed an arm on Lilly's shoulder. "I could help her. I'm a medical ninja".

'Great, a medical ninja', I thought sarcastically. "We don't have the money to pay for your services", I said dryly.

Sakura seemed to notice my sudden hate. "I don't need your money", she smiled caringly at me. She walked up to me, knelt on the ground, and looked over my wound. Her grass green eyes glided over my injury. She gently touched it with her warm fingertips. My wound was blue and purple all over, cover with dry blood and dirt.

"Your wound is deep and infected. It needs to be cleaned and sutured. I'm going to treat your wounds temporarily, then I'm going to give you a painkiller and I'll carry you to the hospital, where I will perform the necessary surgeries to get you all healed. How does that sound?" she looked at me.

"Um…it sounds painful", I replied.

She giggled. "Don't worry. You will be asleep for most of it". She took out a painkiller from a bag she had attached to the back of her pants.

"What about the Hokage?" I asked a little worried.

"She'll understand. I will talk to her".

I was on the verge of tears. "Thank you Dr. Sakura", I said a little relieved.

She smiled at me, gave me the painkiller, and carried me to the hospital where I was directly sent to the operating room. I was placed on a long white bed with wheels. A couple of nurses helped push the bed and clear the way around to enter the operating room. I entered a room filled with medical equipment, lights, and shelf after shelf of medicines.

I began to feel uncomfortable and nervous on how this surgery would go… with all of this equipment how could I not get nervous. After a while, a couple of doctors surrounded the bed I was in. They had white surgeon masks on and large white lab coats. They each placed plastic gloves on their hands as they conversed amongst themselves about the surgery. I panicked.

I demanded to be let out of the operating room. I couldn't stand the fear of being surrounded by masked people. "I have changed my mind", I told them. The observed me and glanced answers amongst themselves. They had gone through this kind of situation before and they knew that they will eventually get what they wanted. There was no escape, but I still had to try.

One of the doctors gave me a concerned look, but then agreed and said, "Fine, but you need to wear this mask and inhale the medicine that comes out of it first. It will help your wounds heal", she said confidently, "then we will let you out".

I really didn't know what the mask was for, but I trusted her. She placed the plastic mask on my face and I inhaled the medicine as fast as I could. I wanted to leave as soon as possible, but the room began to spin and tilt. I felt sleepy. I tried to keep my eyes open until I got out of the operating room, but sleep overpowered me and sent me into soothing rest.

_I rushed through this chapter at first because I went on vacation with my family (You could say it was for Father's day) so I couldn't fix it before. I didn't want to disappoint the readers, especially since I said I'll be unloading every week. I am a woman of my word! I did fix it though and everything is well again. I will see you next week. Hopefully I could upload two chapters just as a nice treat for all my supporters. Thank you so much. Please comment, review, vote, etc. Everything you do is truly appreciated :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_If you haven't noticed yet, I am new at this. I find it difficult to write with so many things happening around me, but first thing is first... I want to make a shout out to all you writers out there. You guys are truly impressive and deserve great recognition! Second, just to make sure anyone who didn't notice, chapter three was change a bit. I do recommend you go back and reread it if you didn't, but I am not going to force you at all :D Third thing probably will be how i noticed that I said chapter 3 was much clearer now, but i realized it still has a bit of fuzz in it. I will__clarify__what is happening. The most thing that needs__clarifying__is the whole__parenthesis__business. It's not actually a__parenthesis, but they don't know that, it just looks like one... hope that clears things up a little. If you think about it a little you might realize what it is, but, if not, then don't worry because I will explain it in later chapters... This should be the most I ever write before the beginning of a chapter. Please bear with me. Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote,__review, etc. if you like this story. It will truly help me. Here is what you have been waiting for :D Enjoy._

Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was warm and comfortable. I found myself in a long bed, the same as the one I was on before the surgery, with white covers and a needle in my hand. The needle was attached to a bag of cold liquid that ran into my bloodstream. Where was I?

I felt exposed as I uncovered myself hoping to find someone to tell me where I was and what was going on. I looked down at my clothes and noticed that they weren't mine. My hairy legs were mostly showing from this dress like one piece and my back was completely visible. I decided everything would be fine and I should try to keep as much dignity left in me as possible. I waited there for what seem like hours until the pink headed girl, Sakura, entered the room with a blonde girl in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Good morning sunshine", Sakura said cheerfully, "How is your wound? Do you still feel any pain?"

I was relieved that she was here. "I feel no pain. Thank you so much, but I do have a couple of questions", I informed her.

"You could tell me as I check on everything here", she said firmly. She started to mess around with the equipment attached to my body and others around the room, while writing down something on her notebook. "Go ahead", she said.

"Well, where is my sister, how long do I have to stay here, and where are my clothes?"

Both Sakura and the blonde girl looked at each other and giggled.

"Well?" I said a bit more irritated.

"Well, you're going to be let out today, your clothes have been thrown out, and this right here is your sister Lilly", Sakura smiled pointing at the blonde girl who was dressed nicely and looked like she has been pampered.

I glanced over at the blonde girl noticing in fact that she was my little sister. She looked completely different. She had a clean look with a clear face, her golden blonde hair resting down on her shoulders, and she was not in rags. She smiled at me.

"How do I look?" Lilly asked while she spun around. I was unconscious of my mouth being slightly open as I stared at my sister who was clean, neat, and actually wearing nice clothes.

"Where did you get those? How did you afford them?" I questioned with my mouth still open in shock.

Lilly pouted, "Can't you at least say I look nice before you go on and question me?"

"You look fantastic!" I exclaimed, "Now answer my questions!" Was I jealous to yell at her and snatch the happiness from her face? No, I wasn't. I needed to know that my sister is no thief.

"Okay, calm down", she began, "I went and slept over by Sakura's when I wasn't allowed to stay with you in the hospital. So she helped me buy some clothes on her own expense". She took a deep breath before continuing, "I was fed, I took a shower there, and well, here I am!"

"We bought you a pair", Sakura said enthusiastically, "but you could only wear them once you have showered!"

I was pleased that everything was fine. I exhaled in relaxation and let my head rest on the pillow behind me. "Thank you so much Dr. Sakura! I have no idea how I could repay you for your kindness!" I smiled warmly at her. Not many people around us were very nice. Some just walk past us thinking that we're rich in disguise. Why do people think that? Why would people with money waste their time begging for something they could work for?

My answer would be, I don't know and I guess I don't care since now we're being taken care of… for now. And it feels good.

Sakura _is_ the flower of the leaf. She was different. She wanted to help and even though she probably has her own problems, she is still able to handle other peoples' cases as well. I wish all doctors were like her. I felt ready to burst into tears, but I held them in. "Thank you", I muttered again.

She smiled happily. "You're welcome and no need to pay me back! Just get better and please just call me Sakura", she said, "In a way, I feel like we're friends already".

Sakura walked over to me and checked my bandages, wounds, and pulse… Huh, so that's where the pulse was. She said I was doing well and I could leave after I have showered. This made me happy. I was bursting with joy… _I get to shower!_

I got off of the bed. "Careful with your stitches when you clean your body! You don't want your wound to open!" Sakura said while handing me a sponge, antibacterial soap, a towel, and the new clothes. "The conditioner and shampoo are inside the shower. Here is a hairbrush if you would like to brush your hair in the shower. Use warm water, not too hot and not too cold. I'll be waiting here with your sister. Call if you need anything".

I haven't taken a shower in like a year or so. I gathered the things Sakura got me and rushed into the bathroom. I turned the water on and slipped my clothes off. I couldn't wait for the water to warm so I rushed into the cold water and let it hit my body. It didn't matter to me if this was against Sakura's orders… I was pleased. I began to shiver in the shower as the water slowly began to warm. The warm water ran through my hair and down my body leaving me untroubled. The sensation of the floral shampoo fragrance coursed its way through my hair washing away the sufferings inside me. I cried for every misfortune that had befallen upon us. I wished to die right then and there, but my life has more meaning now. For the first time in years I felt safe and secure. I could leave my sister with Sakura, let her feel a little free and less restrained. It was time for me to be less responsible and parent like.

I took my time in the shower, enjoyed it while the water was warm, then got out, dried myself, and got dressed. I wore the same clothes as Lilly except a different colored shirt. She wore a blue T-shirt and I got a brown one. I think Sakura wanted the shirts to complement our eyes, but there isn't much to complement in my eyes.

I took the hairbrush that Sakura gave me and tried to brush out my hair, but it was a complete tangled mess, impossible to brush out, so I gave up on it. Once I got out of the bathroom, Sakura once again bandaged my wounds and we headed toward the Hokage's office. On our way there, Lilly kept glancing at me. She was thinking the same thing as I was. We were both worried that this has something to do with the park incident. I beamed at her and signaled her not to worry and to pretend everything was alright.

We entered this large building in the center of the village. It had lots of stairs, rooms, and people moving about. After walking up a couple flights of stairs, Sakura stopped at a door with a sign that most likely said 'The Hokage's Office'.

"This is as far as I could take you", she said, "just knock on the door and she will let you in".

"Thank you", Lilly and I said at the same time.

"Good luck", and with that Sakura left us in the long bizarre hallway alone, in silence. I knocked three times on the door before a female voice came from the inside telling us to come in.

We entered a room that had piled paper messes everywhere. The man with purple markings on his face was there with his girl, another girl with short neck length black hair holding a pig, and a blonde lady with two pigtails behind a desk that was also filled with piles of paperwork. Behind the desk, though, was a heart stopping sight of the whole leaf village. It was quite sunny, peaceful, and green. People roamed around, kids played in the streets, and salesmen advertised their merchandise. Life looked so perfect from where she stood, but in reality it was not.

I recollected myself after being astonished by the view and set my sight on the lady behind the desk assuming she was the one in power. She must be the Hokage.

This was the first time we have ever seen the Hokage. She looked like a woman in her thirties with a very thin waist and knowledgeable hazel eyes. She was lovely and quite captivating.

"Who are you?" she demanded. We both flinched at her question and looked at each other in confusion.

"We are the beggars that you called for. You said you wanted to meet and talk to us about something", I answered.

"Uh?"

"You sent Sakura to bring us here".

"Oh, yes yes. I forgot. I called for you a day ago, but I heard from Sakura that you needed surgery on a wound of yours".

"Yes, that was me", I replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great thanks to Sakura-"

"-and Shizune", the Hokage interrupted.

"Huh?" I looked at her bewildered. Who was she talking about, I thought.

"The lady with the pig", she pointed out, "She helped you sleep when you panicked and decided to leave".

"Oh", I said staring gratefully at the lady with the pig. "Thank you", I told her.

"No problem. I was just doing my job really", Shizune replied delightfully.

"Lady Hokage, may we know why you brought us here?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course. Well, the man behind you, Kankuro, overheard part of your life story and he felt bad for the both of you and decided to help you out. He talked with me and the Kazekage of his village and we all came up with a great idea", she began, "We have decided to give Lilly a grant to study in the Sand Village for all four years of high school!" she sputtered ecstatically.

A wide smile spread across my face. I was so overjoyed with happiness that I was literally bouncing and clapping. I began to shed tears of joy and I went over and gave Lilly a bear hug. She smiled as I hugged her, but, for some reason, she wasn't as thrilled as I was.

"She will leave today and get registered at the Sand Village once she arrives. The grant will pay for all her needs like books, uniforms, lunch, and other school related materials", Lady Hokage added, "and most importantly, she will be living in a dorm with other girls her age. So you shouldn't worry".

"Thank you so much Lady Hokage! You don't know how happy this makes me!" I said gleefully while shaking her hand.

"You should thank Kankuro. He is the one who thought of the idea and brought it to my attention".

"Thank you, Kankuro", I said while looking up at him, "Your help is completely appreciated".

"You're welcome", he smiled. He looked at my sister and addressed her, "We'll be waiting for you by the Leaf Village's main gate. In a half an hour we have to head for the Sand Village. Our journey will take three days before we reach it. Please be prepared", and with that he excused himself, and the girl with him, and exited the Hokage's office.

"Shizune, follow Kankuro and his fiancée and help them prepare for their long journey back home", the Hokage ordered.

"Yes ma'am". Shizune left with her pig leaving the three of us in silence.

"Well", I began, "we should be heading to the main gate soon so thank you for everything Lady Hokage".

"No problem. I'm glad to have helped".

Lilly had her hands clutched into fists with her head down. "I'm not going!" she shouted.

"Excuse me?" the Hokage asked in an irritated voice.

"She's joking Lady Hokage! Right Lilly?"

"No! I'm not going!"

"Lilly, this is going to set your future!" I explained loudly.

"I don't want a future!"

"Stop talking nonsense!" I snapped, "You have nothing here! Don't lose this great opportunity!"

Lilly shook her head disappointedly and gave me a weak smile, "You just don't get it do you?"

"What don't I get? That you plan to throw away your future?"

"I don't want a future where I'm alone!" she began miserably, "I will be constantly stressed thinking about what you're suffering through".

I was struck silent for some time. Lilly was afraid for me and my safety? I never thought that she would have such a strong attachment to me. I felt bad for misjudging her. To think of it now, I have always misjudged her. Her effect on me is strong. Without her life is bitter sour…How could I ever dream to live without her?

I cannot image living on the streets without her sweet embrace… I know it will be hard, especially since no one would dare look at me and my face or come near me, but she has to go. Her future is more important than anything… even my life. I have some new acquaintances, I'm pretty sure they plan to help me out.

I kissed her cheek. "Don't worry Lilly, I will be fine", I smiled.

"No you won't! No one will give you money for food or help you out from a psycho attack!" she yelled.

"Lillian, calm down! You should listen to your sister and go. I will take good care of Dominique while you're gone", Lady Hokage interrupted.

"My name is Lilly, not Lillian! I hate being called Lillian!" Lilly growled at the Hokage, "And by the way, you should stop lying Hokage! Where were you when we were starving on the streets of your village? Or when we were frozen solid from the harsh winters? How about when we were robbed of our money or when we were attacked twice by a psycho maniac who almost killed me and Dominique?" Lilly looked angrily at the Hokage, "By the time my first year of high school is over, Dominique would be dead on your streets and you wouldn't care a thing about it!"

I was observing Lilly stunned at her strong argument against the Hokage. I didn't disagree with anything she debated despite the fact that we were in the presence of the strongest woman in the whole village. I gazed at the Hokage and she looked speechless for a second or two. Then she was outraged.

"How dare you!" the Hokage snarled getting up from her chair while slamming her hand on her desk, cracking it under the pressure, "I work my hardest trying to secure my people a better life and you just come along and tell me that I'm not doing my job right!"

"Yeah, well what have you done for the homeless, orphans, and beggars?" Lilly said loudly eyeing the Hokage.

"Lilly drop it and apologize to the Hokage!" I said jumped in in fear of a fist fight approaching.

"No Dominique, she needs to hear this!"

"No she doesn't! She could crush you like a pebble! Now apologize!"

"Fine, I'll drop my question, but since she already heard it, it hardly matters really", Lilly said slyly.

I was quite shocked by the strength Lilly has just shown. I have never seen her so fired up before. I always thought she was this fragile sister of mine. What happened? Has she been pretending to be this sweet innocent sister of mine?

Whatever it was, I was proud of her. She has just proven to me that she could be this independent and resilient sister of mine who could face life's challenges.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the awkward silence that was present. I clapped my hands together and said, "Well, since this argument came to an end, we should be heading to the main gate".

Lilly and the Hokage were still eyeballing each other. It seemed like a ridiculous staring contest to the death. I focused a little more on Lilly and notice that there was a light that lit inside her eyes engulfing her whole vision. Her eyes were on fire, overwhelmed with passion.

"I'm not done talking with Miss Hokage!" Lilly answered with an evil grin.

"Lilly let's go now!" I yelled.

The Hokage raised her hand and dismissed my desire to leave. "Wait Dominique, I want to hear this!" the Hokage pointed at me. "How else would you like to offend me?" the Hokage spat at Lilly.

Now I was officially worried. They were going to beat each other up and I know who was going to win. When I looked at the Hokage I noticed that she was just as psyched up as Lilly was about this dispute! She probably never had anyone talk to her like that before and she, most likely, wants to knock some sense into my little sister.

"Well, I'm actually done offending you and your leadership. I just want to know why Dominique isn't going with me", Lilly said confidently.

"Oh is that so. Well, that is because your trip is paid for, while your sister's is not. Not to mention that you can't afford it and I am not paying for her. So suck it up and leave!" the Hokage answered.

"We have some money!" Lilly hissed. She placed her hands in her pants pockets and took out several cents and threw them on the Hokage's desk. "Here! Is that enough money to get Dominique to the sand?" she asked with an unfriendly voice.

"Ha! The trip is three days long, not to mention expenses you will need for food, water, and possibly shelter!" the Hokage exclaimed defiantly, "That's not enough money to pay a ninja's hard work! Just accept the fact that you are going alone and stop being such a baby!"

"You can pay for her trip!" Lilly began yelling again.

"Not for you I won't! Unless you get on your knees and apologize, then maybe I will think about it!" the Hokage yelled back. She smiled sinisterly as she glared at Lilly.

Lilly was unmoved by this demand. She seemed to expect this reaction from the Hokage. Her face began turning red from anger, at her embarrassment and defeat, as she fell to her knees. This was the first time in my life seeing Lilly angry. Her face was so engulfed by rage that I didn't recognize her anymore. Her face was bloody red, while her forehead was creased from her angered expression. Her eyes darted toward the Hokage watching her every move like a wild animal ready to pounce on her prey.

"I'm sorry", Lilly stated bitterly, "Now can she come?"

The Hokage looked Lilly over one more time and answered, "No!"

Lilly jumped to her feet ready to fight. "Why not?" she growled.

"Because I want you to grow up! Learn how to respect your elders and know how to talk to them! Until then, I won't send your sister after you!"

Lilly clutched her fists and gritted her teeth intensely. I was caught off guard when Lilly stormed and attacked the Hokage, capturing her neck in her hands and forcing her to fall to the ground. They fell behind the desk, hitting the piles of papers and scattering them all over the room.

By this time, I was questioning whether this girl was my sister or not, but I had no time to decide. I ran behind the desk to help the Hokage. Once I reached them I noticed both of their bodies laid unconscious on the ground. Could they have knocked each other out? No way, I thought, Lilly wasn't as strong as the Hokage… but what happened? I gradually advanced toward their bodies to check for injures. Lilly's hands were still enclosed around the Hokage's neck. I knelt on my knees and slowly removed Lilly's hands hoping to save the Hokage herself. Leaning in to check for a heartbeat, I noticed a mark around the Hokage's neck.

"Oh no, not again!" I wailed in fear. I was ready to tear my hair out from what I saw. There was a glowing white parenthesis engraved on the Hokage's skin causing her to become paralyzed.

_I will try to upload the next chapter tomorrow because my mother wants me to sleep right now for this big trip with her friend... Sadly, I can't stay home alone and I'm a__trustable__19 year old :'( Yes my mother is strict... Who__doesn't have a__strict__mother? Anyway, thank you again for reading. You have no idea the joy that comes to me when I see the number of comments go up.__i realized i did forget to say one more thing... the Akatsuki are in this story, it's just their part didn't come up yet.__Please do comment. i really do want to hear what you guys have to say (I can't stress that enough!) . Have fun and see you soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

_As promised, Chapter 5! Enjoy! Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanx_

Chapter 5

Being traumatized by what just happened, I thought about who that girl was. She couldn't have been my sister knowing that my sister was kind, silent, and innocent. Was I living with a devil in disguise? Has there not been a 'Lilly' this whole time? Who is this girl?

Even though my questions were absurd, I knew the Hokage needs to be saved. She has a village she needs to protect and if she's dead, then chaos would spread and it would be all my fault. 'I'm the only one here, I have to save her', I told myself.

I looked over at the Hokage and Lilly unconscious on the floor. The Hokage still had the expression of sudden shock on her face, while Lilly laid on top of her. I was afraid to wake that blonde Lilly imposter in case she would jump and attack me. I sat there wondering what I should do… I was scared.

'Fear… Fear is not something I should be afraid of right now', I thought, 'Lady Hokage needs to live'. I examined the glowing parenthesis again and wept at what I saw. Unconscious of my own actions I began talking to Lilly. Still unsure if she was my sister or not, I felt comfort in talking with her.

"Why did you have to do that?" I began, "Why couldn't you just accept the offer and leave? You have a future ahead of you… If you go, you would start a new life. Everything would be different… the pain would go away" I felt my eyes water. I began to sob, "You think I want to live without you? Well, you're wrong. I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't want to let you go!"

"But why are you letting me go?" Lilly woke and look intently at me with her ocean blue eyes. She spoke to me, questioning me with tenderness. Slowly she rose off the Hokage and stood in front of me. I felt confused at first, wondering what was going on, but then my courage… or fear, overtook me and I began questioning her, leaving her questions unanswered.

"Who are you?" I stood to my feet, "and what have you done with my sister?"

"What are you talking about? Did you hit your head! I am your sister!"

"Don't lie!" I snapped, "My sister would never attack the Hokage!"

Her gaze slowly lowered till it reached that of the unconscious blonde woman lying on the ground. I watched her carefully as she gasped at what she saw.

"Oh My God! Is she alive?" she panicked.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me why you attacked her", I eyed her suspiciously. She looked up at me horrified, searching for answers in my dark brown eyes. Her look was pathetic and confused. She got unfocused as she seemed to run memories through her mind. Finally, she placed her hands over her mouth, lowered herself in a corner of the room, and began to weep.

This officially got ridiculous. Whoever this imposter was, they must have known Lilly quite well… or was it real Lilly?

I knew that my sister couldn't handle stress and I also knew that she prefers to weep in a corner of any room to protect herself from other people's view, but could I have been so blinded to think that she was someone else? I guess we'll see, I thought.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me then I hope you would like to tell the security around here". I slowly walked toward the door reaching for the doorknob. I watched her and noticed that she was inspecting me, considering exactly what I was planning to do. She raised her knees up to her chest and hugged them violently to help her try and compose herself. Her fixed stare ran right through my core driving me weak. No matter how you put it, she looked just like my sister and if I got her arrested then I would never forgive myself. I tried to play off the 'tough guy' act hoping to get some answers.

"If you call for help, then we'll both get in trouble", she said.

I couldn't stand this anymore. Any second now someone might come along searching for the Hokage and we will be the ones who are going to be held responsible for her _condition_. I locked the Hokage's office and watched her. Her sight was set on the Hokage's body wondering if she was alive. I walked over to the Hokage to check for a heartbeat and it was definitely there, strong and loud.

"Her skin is cold, but she is alive", I assured her. To think about it now, the Hokage's skin was sort of blue, just like the other guy! I looked through the room searching for some type of covering to place on her cold body when I spotted the Hokage's robe. It was hanging on a rack. I took it and placed it over her body praying that she would get better soon. I closed all the curtains in the office to avoid witnesses. 'We're no criminals', I thought. I looked over at Lilly and asked once more, "Who are you?"

"Will you stop asking me that! I'm your sister", she retorted.

"How will I know that? Prove it to me!"

"Fine… Do you remember those rich kids who lived near the hospital?" she asked coldly.

I remained quiet, unsure of what she was heading toward.

"They were around our age".

When I didn't give a reply she continued.

"Well, anyway, I know that you used to work for them to earn money. They forced you to work in their gardens for hours without rest till your bones began to crack, and they would push you around, abuse you, and pay you very little".

She lowered her head and her voice dropped to a mumble, "I know you stole from them too since they wouldn't pay you right".

"You're not my sister", I broke in, "There is no way that my sister would know that".

"Why?" she exclaimed, "Because you think that you could just leave me in a safe place during the morning waiting for you to return? Or is it because you think that I wouldn't follow you after the first week of seeing your bruises?"

"Stop it!" I barked, "Lilly knows nothing about that!"

"You're wrong sis, I know a lot about that", she declared, "You were hired by several rich families to do very dirty jobs that could get you arrested or killed, and you took it perfectly fine. They would give you the equipment that you needed and they would send you off to vandalize their enemies' properties, the other rich families that hired you secretly! I don't know how you could have the heart to do that… Should I continue?"

Her question was silly. I felt anger rushing through my face and ears as they began to warm. I placed my hands across my chest gradually diminishing my ability to breath. This was the history I was most ashamed of. I regretted every minute I wasted on them and their worthless vengeance, but I had to do it. They helped us survive for a while and all I could be right now is be grateful to them. I used to hurt all the people I worked for and worked for all the people I hurt. I was a liar and a backstabber, and I couldn't let my sister know that.

My past memories violently rushed through my thoughts leaving me with one unanswered question… 'When did all of this begin?'

"Hello?" Lilly chimed, "You know you can't hide anything from me. I'll eventually find out your secrets one way or another". I glanced at her to protest when I noticed that her eyes shone ablaze as if they were engulfed by a wildfire… burning through my lies and exposing the truth. She's being passionate again, I thought happily.

"I still don't get it. How did you know?" I was still puzzled by her strong awareness.

"I said I followed you and watched you. Once it was time for you to leave their houses, I would run back to where you left me and pretend that I was waiting for you".

I ran more memories through and realized, "So that's why I always used to find you panting. And when I asked you what happened, you told me the truth… that you were running". I could feel my temper fading now that she knows. It took a heavy load off my chest.

"Why did you try to keep this away from me? Did you not trust me?"

"Forget it. You're my sister and I'm sorry that I freaked out, but right now we have to get out of here", I rushed.

"But-"

"We will talk later, I promise. Wipe your face and let's get out of here". Lilly did as I told her and even though she wiped her face on her arm, her eyes were still red and puffy. It was obvious that she had been crying.

As we were preparing to exit through the door, our sight slide back to the Hokage's motionless cold body. "Listen Hokage", I began, "I hope you could hear me because I wanted to apologize for this big mess. I don't know if there is something wrong with us or if it's someone playing a sick trick on us. Either way, I'm going with Lilly to the Sand Village and I'm going to look for work. Eventually, I will pay you back for your kindness", I smiled, "Thank you for everything".

With that we took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and departed from the office. We made sure that the door was locked from the outside before we headed for any stairs we encounter on our escape. As we were descending our first flight of stairs, we met up with Shizune who was returning to the Hokage's office. I hoped we could avoid conversations, but Shizune wondered about our meeting with the Hokage. "Did everything proceed smoothly?"

I looked at Lilly as Lilly looked back at me. What are we supposed to say? We fidgeted in our places, unsure how to go about answering her question. The awkward silence lasted quite a while when Shizune pitched in, "Let me guess. You guys had a big argument and now the Hokage is mad".

I eyed Lilly one more time before answering, "Precisely. We got the Hokage enraged so she said that she wanted to be left alone today. She hoped that you could handle part of her work, if possible", I lied.

Shizune sighed, "That's Tsunade for you. She needs to learn how to do her own work, but I guess I'll leave her to cool off and let out some steam".

"Ma'am", I interrupted her thoughts, "Do you mind helping us to find the exit? I think we're very late for our trip".

"Sure, but I thought it was just Lilly who was going".

"Well, that's what we were arguing about in the office"

"Oh, no wonder why Lilly's eyes are red. She must have been crying to take you with her!" she concluded cheerfully, "Let's go then, before Kankuro decides to leave you behind".

We descended several flights of stairs causing our thighs to burn and our ability to walk to weaken. We were escorted out of the building and we were given directions on how to get to the main gate. We waved goodbye to Shizune and thanked her for everything and began out trip to the Village's main gate.

"Lilly, do you know which way is right and which way is left?" I asked hoping 'yes' would be her answer.

"No, I don't, but I could ask people around to help us out", she said reassuringly. Lilly asked a variety of people at each new street we entered until we were able to spot the gate ourselves. We ran to the gate to find an infuriated Kankuro and a sour future wife-to-be. From far away you could see Kankuro's irritated expression as he was resting his back on the gate door. He had his hands crossed with his head down and his eyes closed as his fiancé was storming back and forth complaining about something. We were afraid to go near them. They seemed like a timed bomb that was about to explode. Kankuro grabbed onto his shirt the more his fiancé complained and the more we digressed. We approached them slowly and carefully. "Sorry we're late", I apologized sincerely.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes casually as if nothing was wrong. "May I know why you are late?" he said obviously irritated.

I thought of what to say unsure if it was for the best, but in the end though, he did deserved an explanation. I contemplated for a while on how to put it to him. While I was thinking, he looked us over intently analyzing us carefully. He had a cynical look on his face and his eyes were studying us. "We had an argument with the Hokage", I finally submitted, "It ended with her agreement on me joining your trip".

He stopped in his tracks, but he seemed too annoyed to care whether one of us was following him or the both of us were.

"I was told that I was only to deliver Lilly safely to her destination. She said that you were to stay", he raised a questioning eyebrow, "I think I should go talk to her". He began heading in the direction of the Hokage's office.

I freaked out, "We got her very angry with us and now she doesn't want anyone to bother her", I finished coolly hoping that my lies would eventually sink in.

I was surprised when he laughed in response, "Anybody who's able to anger the Hokage and live has my full respect", he grinned, "But your trip isn't paid for, do you have enough money to continue with us?" he questioned studying me carefully. He seemed to realize that something was wrong.

"I have a little, but I did tell the Hokage that I will search for a job opening in the Sand Village and then I would pay her back".

He shifted uncomfortably, and then looked into Lilly's eyes. He seemed to notice her dry tears. I went over and hugged her hoping to touch a little more of his emotions. It worked. He rubbed his eyes keenly, searching for what to do. "Fine", he said blankly and began advancing in the direction of our new home.

His fiancé furrowed her brows, "But Kankuro, are you sure you could take both of them?" she protested, "I don't want you to get in trouble".

"It's fine. I'll call the Hokage once we reach the village and we will get the details then, but for now they are coming with us" he grinned good-naturely.

Our faces were drained from their color as he finished his statement. Once we have reached the Sand Village, we were going to get imprisoned for sure. He was going to realize how dishonest we were with him and his fiancé. We lowered our heads and hide our pale faces behind our hair as we followed.

We walked for miles in silence, listening to the sounds of the nature and woods around us. The walk to the Sand Village was tiresome. We camped in the woods where the mosquitoes suck on our red blood and the ants hide in our frizzy hair. The sounds of wilderness at night were so terrifying that none of the four of us were able to sleep. Kankuro said he would have slept, but he needed to stay up as guard to watch over us. Kiki and Lilly tried to sleep, but failed miserably. We weren't able to light a fire in fear of having enemies and other ninja spot us. Even though this trip was a complete pain, we passed the time by getting to know each other better.

I learned that Kiki and Kankuro have been together for about a year. They met at some charity program that was held in the Sand Village and since then they had fallen in love. They planned to marry a week after Kankuro turns of age, which was in three months. Kankuro is older than Kiki by exactly one year, her father has passed away when she was very young, and ever since then she has lived with her mother.

She learned that Lilly and I have been orphans for as long as we remember. We didn't know who are parents were or how they looked, and we didn't really care… or at least I didn't. She learned how hard it was to be a beggar as we told her stories of how we get attacked, hurt, hungry, cold, and many other things that almost took a whole day to explain. After a while, my feelings just returned to the thought of my parents. I hated thinking about them.

I used to tell Lilly stories about how great our parents were and how they were forced to leave us, but that was only because I didn't want her to feel abandoned my them, I didn't want her to hate them. I might never be able to forgive them whether they were alive or die, but she might. They were fully to blame for all the things that have happened to us. They took away my childhood and dried my tears. My heart was cold, hard, and blue. I no longer felt human or am able to feel human, but I do pretend. Lilly was the only one who softens my heart and returns me back to a human being. My soul was slowly dying.

_See you next week with a new chapter. Please comment because it makes me happy. Bye._


	6. Chapter 6

_So this is the next chapter. I was hoping on uploading two chapters this week, but I can't because I'm secretly writing another story… well now it's not a secret! The other story will advance much faster and will only contain ten chapters (hopefully if all is well). I might be finished with it by the middle or end of July, if not earlier. This story might be advancing, but I promise it gets very exciting… So keep reading and enjoying this fun story. I did change one character in this chapter (it will be obvious).Please comment, review, etc. I want to hear from you readers._

_I always keep forgetting to say this, but I don't own Naruto…_

Chapter 6

It took us three days and two nights until we reached the actual desert. It was a very yellow wasteland that extended far beyond the eye could see. The desert was like a dry ocean filled with steaming hot sandy sand storms. It was dead and lonely. As we walked through the desert, the blistering sand touch the bottom of my feet slowly melting my skin, or at least that was how I felt. The roasting feeling of the intense sun hit my dark hair burning my head and drying my skin even more. So far, my trip through the desert felt unwelcoming. It was a desolated, dull and grim location, and just a depressing place to be in. One word to describe this place would be uninteresting.

I felt dehydrated as we walked for hours through the dried up sand. We ran out of water in the first hour we reached the desert. My neck began to itch uncontrollably as we proceeded to our destination. I felt short of breath as the scorching heat increased throughout the day. The high temperature of this desert made all of us sweat wildly. The sweat ran down every inch of our bodies dampening our clothes and increasing the weights of them. Even though Lilly and I had no luggage, we walked through the sand as if we were carrying a ton, like we had hunched backs.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked me.

I looked over at her and noticed how sweaty and tired she looked. "Yes, I am", I struggled to say. The heat was getting to my head. I felt like I was going to die any second now. I felt there was a knot in my chest as I began to cough violently and breathe heavily. I usually felt like this in Spring and Summer times where the flowers, grass, and the heat irritate my chest.

"Did that condition already return?" Lilly questioned with concern. Before I could reply, I fell to my knees and onto the ground struggling for air.

Kiki let out a short scream, "Kankuro, Dominique's on the ground!" She panicked. They all ran and surrounded me. Lilly held my hand tightly as Kiki placed hers on my forehead to check my temperature. "She's got a fever".

"What's going on?" a look of horror spread across his face "How do you feel?" he asked hoping the answer was 'fine'.

"I can't breathe!" I strived to say.

Lilly's face went pale, "This happens when it is very hot, like right now", Lilly explained, "Her chest whistles and makes weird noises, but it goes away once she relaxes and drinks cold water".

Kiki slowly dropped her head in realization. "Do you think that… do you think that she has asthma?" Kiki yelped.

"I don't know" Kankuro said while lowering his head to my chest. "Breath", he demanded from me.

I inhaled as deep as I could, but my lungs burned and only handled a very small amount of air. It whistled and wheezed and coughed as I gasped and panted for oxygen. I felt lightheaded and weak. "I'm sorry", I muttered as I saw Kankuro wipe the sweat off his face smearing his face paint. I giggled a little at that and regretted it completely as my cough returned diminishing my ability to breath even more.

He grinned lowly, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Do we have any water left?" he directed his question to Kiki.

"I have a little left, but I think it's warm already", she frowned.

"That's fine. Give it to me", he commanded. She handed him a small water bottle that he held to my lips to drink. It was definitely warm water, but once it rushed down my throat I felt a little better. He removed the water from my lips and directed the rest to my chest. He said it was to help me cool off and it did. I was feeling better, but not the best I've ever been.

"I'm going to carry you. Are you okay with that?" he instructed firmly not really caring for my opinion.

The truth was that it was not okay for him to carry me, but I knew that I wouldn't make it too far on my own in my condition. I hated the fact that I would give him more weight to carry… and it wasn't the light weight that people could handle.

I sighed and nodded in defeat. I felt useless and weak. What am I good for if I can't carry my own weight?

The answer was simple… nothing.

It took us about another hour until we reached the Sand Village. Once we passed through the border, I buried my face in Kankuro's shoulder trying to avoid stares from the villagers. I failed. My appearance was far too hard to avoid and being carrying on a ninja's back didn't help one bit. My breathing began to steady and I felt myself blush as I heard giggling, laugh, and negative talk around me. None of the others seemed to hear it, but I did and I wasn't happy about it.

I kept looking around wondering when we will reach Kankuro's house so we could be on our way to meet the Kazekage of this village, but none of the houses or apartments we passed were his. The structure of the village was similar to the leaf's, but the look was quite different. All of the buildings were made out of sand and there weren't many trees or tiny streams, lakes, or ponds. There was no sign of ducks or cute tiny birds, but there were scary watch birds like raptors, eagles, owls, hawks, and vultures present at every corner. I shivered a little from their creepy stares that desired you to die so they could devour you.

Kankuro seemed to feel my shiver and asked if I was cold. I laughed a little at the fact that I'm sweating on his back and I could hardly breathe because of this heat. How on earth I could possibly be cold is beyond me. "No, I'm not cold thanks for asking".

He laughed. "I'm glad. I would have been worried if you were".

I looked around this village as we passed. I was disappointed in the lack of trees and the present of many cacti plants, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. We headed for the center of the village and into a large building. We entered the large building, went up lots of stairs, and headed through several different hallways until we reached a door with a sign on it probably saying 'Kazekage's office'. We entered without knocking and found ourselves in a waiting room with a secretary behind a desk. Kankuro put me down on one of the chairs in the waiting room and went over to the secretary to talk to her. Lilly came and sat next to me allowing my head to rest on her shoulder.

"Well, looks like we have a new secretary", Kankuro began with an amused voice, "Is Gaara inside Miss… Rini?" he requested after he glanced at her name tag.

The secretary looked up. "Yes, he is. Do you have an appointment?"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "No", he said flatly.

"Well, he's busy. Would you like to schedule an appointment?" she asked looking through a calendar.

From where I was, I could see that the Kazekage had a tight schedule. We won't be able to meet with him until a couple of months from now. That made me so relieved, but I hid my happiness to avoid suspicion.

"He's got an opening in five weeks. If it's an emergency then you could state your name and order of business and I will let him know that you're here".

Kankuro chuckled lowly, "Well aren't you good at your job", he smiled coyly, "You could tell him that his older brother wants to talk to him".

The secretary jumped out of her seat. "You're the Kazekage's older brother?" she squealed her face visibly red with humiliation, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I'll go tell him that you're here".

'His older brother', I thought. Kankuro was brothers with the Kazekage! I was shocked to realize that the man who carried me on his back was the one who might end up sending me to jail. 'This will end badly', I figured miserably.

I shifted restlessly in my seat trying to draw attention. Maybe if I pretended to have an asthma attack, then they would take us to the hospital. This might allow us to avoid contact with the Kazekage long enough for us to escape our mind racking fate, change our names, and start anew.

I definitely drew in enough attention as I forced myself to cough really hard and breathe even harder. Lilly, Kiki, Kankuro, and even the secretary seemed concerned. Kankuro rush over to a water fountain and got me a glass of cold water with ice. He handed it to me and I chugged it down ignoring the water that escaped my mouth and ran down my neck. I choked halfway through the glass when I become conscious of Kankuro sprinting into the Kazekage's office. I panicked.

I felt a lump form in my chest and my heart race as I saw a boy, who looked a little younger than me, come out of the office. He was wearing the Kazekage's white robe and blue gown underneath it held by a white cloth belt. He had wild fiery red hair, pearl turquoise eyes, and dark shades around them. As he approached me, I spotted a red Japanese mark on the corner of his head. It seemed like a word tattooed to his forehead. He had pale skin, no eyebrows, and an emotionless expression.

I must have looked quite terrified as Kankuro faced his brother and said aloud, "You're scaring her Gaara. Smile or you will give the poor girl a nervous breakdown".

The Kazekage's attention was still directed toward me. "I'm sorry", he said to me still with a blank expression on his face, "You may enter my office".

My wide-eyed expression relaxed a little as he returned into his office. I took a quick glance at Kankuro who shook his head to enter the office of the Kazekage. I looked at Lilly, who seemed just as puzzled as I was.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital to get a checkup?" Lilly questioned Kankuro's logic.

"Don't worry, my brother has been studying medical ninjutsu. He wanted to be like the Leaf Village's Hokage. He's been practicing and studying for two and a half years now so he knows exactly what he's doing", Kankuro reassured us waving his hand to dismiss our worries, "Sakura helped him out throughout these years too and I could tell you that she knows what she is doing".

He seemed quite confident in his younger brother's abilities. I guess there is no way to avoid meeting him now.

"Okay", I said weakly trusting him. I stood up slowly and headed toward the office with Lilly by my side. The office itself was a plain sandy color with a desk, some plants, books, and windows at the back of the room. It was more organized than the Hokage's office, but it was much gloomier. The Kazekage himself wasn't in the office, which was quite shocking knowing that we saw him enter it.

"You could come in here", the Kazekage said from the far end of the room startling both Lilly and myself. "This is my other office… for my patients", he said in a slightly jaded tone.

There definitely was a small door at the end of the office that was hidden. We headed toward it and entered a bright white room with a few bottles of medicine, scrolls, books, medical equipment, a bed, and other things that I have never seen before.

Kankuro entered the room without an invitation. "So I see that they have finally expanded your office", he said to his brother.

"It took a while, but I helped them out", the Kazekage said going through some papers of his. "You could help your sister lay on that bed", he directed the request to Lilly.

I pouted, 'I didn't need help, but I guess he doesn't know that'. I watched the Kazekage as he roamed through the room collecting bottles and papers to use. He took out this thing from a drawer then he placed part of it on his ears. It's this thing that all doctors have.

"This is a stethoscope and it will help me listen to your lungs", he explained still with an indifferent tone, "I'm going to put it over your clothes so I need you to take a deep breath in and out". He did the front of my chest and then he helped me sit as he placed that thing on my back. I did as I was ordered to do and he wrote some things down. He also checked my nose and throat before telling me what was wrong with me.

"From what I see, you do have asthma", I dipped my head as he conformed that. "I'll help you right now by giving you some medicine, but it's not a good idea for you to stay here in the Sand Village", he concluded in an uninterested tone.

He prepared some medication for me as I hugged Lilly. "If you go, I go", she sighed.

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere", I soothed petting her head. I didn't notice Kankuro was watching us carefully. He smiled warmly, while leaning on the door, then he directed his attention back to his brother.

The Kazekage prepared the medicine and brought a mask to place over my face so I could inhale it. At first I refused, afraid that it might cause me to fall asleep like the last time, but he said that it would help my airways open and allow me to breath better. It did and I could finally breath without music coming out of my chest.

"Well, look at you bro being all important and what not", Kankuro chimed in grinning at his brother.

The Kazekage agreed with a hum and began, "So tell me what happened on your mission. I still need a final report from you".

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "I just got here. Can't I report later?" he complained dejectedly. Even though he complained, Kankuro went ahead and explained the situation to the Kazekage in the other room. I listened intently to their conversation to check if they were planning anything for us. So far we were out of the line of danger.

The Kazekage seemed pleased. I thought I heard a slight tone of joy as he continued his conversation with his brother. "So I see that your trip was a success. I'm glad".

Kankuro's attitude sounded cocky, "Well what did you expect? I'm no pushover like Temari".

"She'd kill you if she heard you", the Kazekage warned

"But she didn't hear me", he snickered.

The Kazekage rolled his eyes. "Anyways, how was the Hokage", he wondered.

"She's fine, but I need to talk to her about Dominique and her stay here. I left without an explanation", Kankuro grunted leaning back into his chair.

The Kazekage nodded his head. "Well, the Hokage called not too long ago". We froze.

Kankuro snickered, "So that old-fashioned woman finally decided to use the phone that we had given to her! I can't believe that she didn't send you a carrier bird!" he finished with a sarcastic tone.

The Kazekage sighed. "She did both", he informed Kankuro.

"And what did she say".

"She said that we needed to keep an eye out for those two girls".

_So Gaara is the character I changed. I think that he is an overachiever or possibly could be an overachiever. I don't know what you guys think about the change, but I think it makes him cooler! Gaara is one of my favorite characters ever, but Naruto has changed my life forever. THANK YOU NARUTO! Please comment, review, etc. It will truly help me. I am a new writer and I would like advice. Till next week. I'll keep giving you update on the new story, but for now… hasta la vista!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that it took so long. Lots of family problems and NO AIR CONDITION WITH THE TEMPERATURE OVER 100 DEGREES! But I'm not complaining. This was a hard chapter to write. Please review, comment, vote, etc. I want to hear your feedback. And before I forget… I don't own Naruto, but I do love him with all my heart! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

My heart stopped as the Kazekage told Kankuro to watch out for us. I felt dizzy and blue. Lilly seemed to have heard what they have said about us. We had no way out now. We were heading to jail for sure.

I got off of the bed and whispered into Lilly's ears, "Deny everything that happened. We can't take any chances".

Lilly frowned. "You're telling me to lie?" she pouted.

"It's for a good cause", I murmured.

"No cause is worth lying about", she crossed her arms.

I was swelling up on the inside. Tears were ready to overflow, but I held them back. "Lilly, please… we have to if we want to stay together", I whined, "If they discover that we were lying then we're both in big trouble!" I thought of what I said to her then continued, "We could try to stay together, but if things get out of control... then just blame everything on me, okay?"

Lilly knew what she had to do even though she knew that she didn't want to do it. "Okay", she glowered. She knew that our choices were limited and I was glad that she knew that. If I sacrificed myself I wouldn't miss anything and nobody would miss me, but if she sacrificed herself then she would lose a great opportunity and I would never forgive myself.

After a few seconds, the Kazekage entered the room and took the mask off. He gave me a prescription for more medication that I would have to ask the pharmacist about then he directed us into his office and sat back down behind his large desk.

"I never received any of your names", the Kazekage admitted.

"My name is Dominique sir, and this is my sister Lilly", I bowed.

His sight set on my sister. "Lilly, I was informed that you were going to start your studies in my village. I'm happy to have you", he tried on a smile.

Lilly jumped. "Yes, I am. Thank you, sir. I'm happy to be here".

His gaze slowly drifted on me. He narrowed his eyes. "Dominique, tell me why you are here". It felt like he was challenging me. He intertwined his fingers and placed them on top of his mouth.

I felt pale for a second before I gained enough courage to replay to his demand. "I'm here to work sir and start a new life. I don't want to be a beggar anymore. I want to have a real job and work hard for a living", I said so loudly that I felt like I was screaming at him.

There was an awkward silence in the room for quite a long time. "That is fine with me", he beamed, "After all, the Hokage entrusted me with your life".

I smiled, "Thank you sir".

"But in your condition, you can't work anywhere you would like", he closed his eyes and paused for a little while. "Dominique, you shall work here as one of my servants, while Lilly will be studying here. You two will share a room in my mansion, that way your sister won't have to dorm. Are you two okay with that?"

"YES!" we shouted out of joy. "Thank you so much, sir!"

"Good. I'm glad we're all happy. Dominique, you will start tomorrow and Lilly will go with Kankuro to get herself enrolled in summer school and the following year of school as well", he added.

Kankuro stood up and shook our hands. "Congratulations", he announced.

I smiled. "Thank you, sir. It will be an honor to serve you", I chimed in.

He laughed devilishly. "Yeah, right. Good luck with that". His laugh continued and it was longer than expected, but once it was out of his system, he directed his attention to his younger brother. "So who's this new secretary of yours? I think she likes you", he teased.

The Kazekage's face flushed brightly as he nervously lowered his gaze to the paperwork on his desk.

Kankuro laughed even harder. "Don't worry, I was just joking around. Is Temari home?"

The Kazekage took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, she's home, but she just left to go shopping. She got sick of waiting for you to return with Kiki. So she left alone".

"Good! I don't like Kiki hanging out with her. She's a bad influence", Kankuro hissed.

The Kazekage grinned. "I'll make sure I tell her that", his voice was soft yet mischievous.

"Gaara don't! Temari's an animal! She'll bite my head off!" Kankuro pleaded, "Since when were you so mischievous?"

"I learn from the best", was the Kazekage's answer.

Kankuro groaned then decided to change the subject. "So…how many servants have you fired while I was away?" Kankuro asked suspiciously.

The Kazekage lowered his head innocently. "Several", he replied disappointedly. "They were stealing and being dishonest about it. And you know how that makes me feel".

Kankuor sighed. "What did they steal?" he asked sounding a little fed up.

"Some of our used shirts, towels, and socks", he muttered, "I don't get why though. I gave them everything they wanted".

Kankuro chuckled. "You've got fans".

"They took some of your stuff and Temari's stuff, too", he clarified.

"What! Well, then they deserved to get fired", Kankuro folded his hands across his chest and pouted, "I am sick of having to buy new clothes because of them!"

Lilly and I stood there silently as they went back and forth complaining about what happened. "I think they forgot about us", Lilly whispered.  
"I think so, too", I whispered back. After a couple more minutes, they noticed that we were still standing there awaiting their orders.

"I'll take them to their room", Kankuro tossed.

"Okay, training will be tomorrow and you will be responsible to teach them everything they need to know", the Kazekage declared.

"But I have to take Kiki out on a date tomorrow", Kankuro protested.

"She can help you out instead. Now leave so I could finish my studying. I have my final in two months. I have to pass or I won't get my degree".

"Okay, Mr. Workaholic, I'll do as you command", he said sarcastically. We left the office to find Kiki waiting for us in the waiting room.

She jumped up and walked up to us. "It took you a while! What happened in there?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck and replied detachedly. "I'll tell you later. Right now we have to take them to their room to relax, get refreshed, and get to know the other servants". He fixed his eyes on the secretary. "Take care of my little bro", he announced smiling tenderly at her.

She flinched and her face turned over seven different shades of red. "I'll do my best, sir", was all she could reply being short of breathe all of a sudden.

I took a quick look at her…She was beautiful. She looked around my age, but far more glamorous. Her hair was honey colored and put up in a ponytail. Some of it hung loss over her ocean blue eyes. Just looking into them made you feel like you were in an actual ocean swimming for dear life. And her face was brighter than Snow White's. It seemed to brighten any room she was in no matter how gloomy or dull. She was as perfect as a female could be with her flawless skin and slim figure. Even her lips were a unique shade of red. Her eyelashes were strikingly long. She was just a stunningly marvelous sight to see.

Jealousy definitely drilled within me, but I let it pass as if it was nothing. I was just dazzled by her angelic appearance. She reminds me a lot of Lilly. Both of them looked pure, divine, and innocent, but there was the fact that one was able to nurture her beauty, while the other had to struggle. I'm not saying that Lilly is less beautiful. I'm just saying that she wasn't able to cultivate her beauty through fancy living and makeup.

We began to head out of the office. Once we left, we were shown around.

These people really knew how to live life to the fullest, I thought dazed. They had over one hundred rooms! Some of the rooms were meeting rooms, offices, bedrooms, guest rooms, living rooms, workers bedrooms, kitchens, bathrooms, exercising rooms, at home movie theater, indoor swimming pool, dance studios, recording studios, gulf courses, bowling, storage rooms and many other rooms that I have completely forgot. Each room had its own color, design, structure, graphics, art, images, flowers, scent, and even sensation.

After Kankuro took us on a large tour of the building, he directed us to our room in the workers section of this gigantic mansion. He gave us instructions on the time we had to meet up with him and the rest of his family and the location we will need to be located at. He gave each of us a key and told us not to lose them. He ordered us to freshen up and dress nicely to before we head to the kitchen, where we will be meeting them.

For some reason he left Kiki behind to take care of us. Before he left, he whispered something to her in her ear that caused him to redden and her to giggle. I thought nothing of it other than the possibility of it being an insensitive joke.

Once he left, I looked at the key in anticipation. The key that he had given us was a golden color. We placed our golden plated key into the keyhole and turned it until we heard a click. We turned the doorknob slowly, savoring the moment, anxious to see what was awaiting for us on the other side. We swung the door open and turned the lights on. We were dazed by the wide room we had been granted to sleep in. The room itself was just plain white with its paint already starting to chip off. It also had a light bulb dangling from the ceiling, but on the up side, each one of us had her own bed to sleep on. There were two beds in total, one at each end of the room. They weren't touching the walls, but they were sort of centered with a small side table in the middle.

I ran to one of the beds and felt the silky, warm covers underneath my fingertips. I took off my filthy sandals that Sakura had given us and lifted my dusty feet to the bed. I stretched my whole body across its comforting surface, extending my head until it reached the pillow. I buried my whole face into my pillow breathing in its clean hypnotizing aroma. I felt myself lying on a cloud sent from heaven to cuddle us to sleep tonight. I never knew that luxury could be so unreal.

I would have slept on this cozy silk bed, but we had a dinner to go to. We had to meet the rest of our masters. The atmosphere in the room began to change from new to ominous. 'Warning' was the only word that was running through my head.

A loud thump was heard and the door to our room was closed. She closed the door behind her as she knelt on it and rested her back. Her beautiful calm features suddenly changed into a horrid bloody impression. Her eyes flashed toward us, disgusted and bloodcurdling. A large frown extended on her cheeks lower and lower until she appeared like a menacing clown. Her wide eyes were open petrifying us slowly and startling us as she moved them awkwardly up and down examining our bodies. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked again making sure my eyes weren't playing any tricks on me.

This girl's furrowed eyebrows were demoralizing as they creased her forehead and tensed her features. Her face was eclipsed with shadows viewing her as a little fiendish creature. She sluggishly heading for us. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout this exhausted room as she maneuvered her way to my younger sister. Lilly unmoved, was risen to her feet as Kiki snatched her by her collar and rammed her to the floor thrusting her in the side. Moans of pain cried out with blood running from my sister's lips to the floor.

I was baffled for a second unable to place words together or even express them. But once I was, I roared, "What's your problem?" at Kiki and ran to Lilly's support. As soon as I neared Lilly, Kiki struck me with a fist tossing me helplessly to the ground. She lost her interest in Lilly and headed for me.

"What do you want?" I began receding from my place trying to avoid contact with her, but it was all useless the minute she moved quicker and seized my hair.

Cruel laughter filled the room attacking us with its vigorous echo. "You're so gullible you know that", she scoffed. "Listen here duckies", she pulled me from my hair to face her, "You're stepping into my territory now so you'll have to listen to me or you'll regret the day you started working here", she announced demonically, "On the other hand, if you decide not to obey, you might be jobless tomorrow… or missing a family member", she grimaced simply.

Lilly got to her feet and looked fiercely at Kiki. "You can't do that!" she scolded, "Lord Gaara and Master Kankuro won't let us go especially since we just started here!"

Kiki stepped closer to Lilly my hair still in her hands. She knew perfectly how to play this game. She flared her nose and grinned evilly. "You are such a joke! All I have to do is frame you for something. For example, Gaara hates stealing and if you steal something like money, you'd get fired", she looked me in the eye and licked her lips impishly. "After all, a beggar will always be a beggar!"

She released my hair after a slight shove to the wall. "Life is harder than you think. It's all or nothing… and I choose all", she announced, "Here are some things you need to know", she lifted a finger, "One, I'm a competitive player, if you play against me you'll definitely lose, and your loss might be great", she held out another finger, "Second, if anyone is here to judge you it will always be me. I fire and hire, but nobody knows that. And three", she raised a third finger, "I control Kankuro. He's my little puppet and not a living soul is going near him or will try to save him from me, got it?"

My head felt heavy and my vision began to blur. The room was starting to spin slowly. "What do you want?" I was able to hiss.

"I want what every girl wants… Everything!" she pinched my cheeks playfully, "I want to live rich with a hot man and have some power over people", she answered simply then warned, "If anyone of you girls speaks of this little talk with anyone, you will face severe consequences. Now go shower and shave cause Kankuro was a little too embarrassed to ask you to do it himself. Get dressed in the outfits in the closet and head for the dining room... ciao!" she skipped to the door gaily and waved her fingers a casual good-bye to us before she left and closed the door behind her.

We got up off the ground and headed toward each other. We sat on one of the beds silently and reflected on what just happened. It took our brains a while until it finally clicked. This girl was a little mastermind who wanted everything and won't stop until she got it.

"We have to go tell them what's going on", Lilly flew off the floor and rushed to the door, "They will believe the both of us", she mused.

I looked at her, then to the ground. "What's wrong?" she pondered, "You don't want to help them out?"

"That's not it", I retorted, "I want to help them, but I don't want to know what she's capable of". I heaved a sigh.

Lilly drew her hands and placed them on my shoulders. "She won't be capable of anything", she smiled.

I shook my shoulders lightly releasing them from her hold. "What makes you think that they would believe us?" I questioned. She remained silent then gave a depressed look. She appeared to have given up and slumped on the bed next to me. "She's been living with them for about a year and they seemed to like her. We can't barge into their life and accuse her of manipulating them for her own use", I explained while resting on the bed, "It's their problem now, let them figure a way out of it".

Dead silence was all that was left in the room. Looking at the clock, we had a little time left to ready ourselves for the dinner. I got up, gather my towel, the clothes I found in the closet, and headed for the shower that was connected to our bedroom. "I'm going in. You get ready", I said.

I reached for the bathroom doorknob when I heard a door creak open. It wasn't the bathroom door since I didn't even commence to open it yet. I turned around and saw our bedroom door was opening and a head was sticking in from the crack staring at us.

Who was that?

Thanks for all who read and are currently following this story. You guys are the reason I write! Whether you're one or two or only three people, I want you to know that you matter. Thanks for your all your support! Please tell me how well I'm doing so far. Am I pleasing you or not? Ideas, comments, feedback are all appreciated (I know I say this all the time, but it really is!)

Comment, review, vote, etc. and see you next time with another shocking chapter. BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

_I noticed that most of my chapters are a little short, but I am trying to make them long and interesting. I have been having writer's block lately, but I promise the next chapter will be one of the craziest… so far. I don't know how good of a writer I am, but I do want to write my ideas down. I am still thinking of how to incorporate the Akatsuki into this story and I currently have one idea… sad I know. Anyway, I don't want to keep talking. I don't own Naruto, but I do owe him. Enjoy!_

_Please do comment, review, etc. I want to hear from you because you matter _

Chapter 8

After a startle, I realized that it was Rini, the Kazekage's secretary, who came to see us.

"Sorry for coming in without knocking. I know it's rude, but I was afraid you guys were asleep and I didn't want to bother you", she apologized with a sincere smile.

"It's fine", Lilly smiled back. Noticing that Rini was carrying a bag she asked curiously, "What's in the bag?"

Rini looked down. "Oh, this is for you guys. Lord Gaara told me that you're new here and you need some things to start you off until you are able to buy your own supplies of course".

Lilly clapped her hands together. "Oh! How kind!" she mused.

I placed my hand over my beating chest. "For a second there I thought Kiki returned", I heave a sigh.

Rini seemed upset by what I had just said. "She lectured you didn't she?" Rini muttered.

"Yeah, she did", Lilly muffled rubbing the back of her head from the hits left from Kiki's attacks. I glared at Lilly alarmed by what she had just informed Rini. Kiki doesn't want us to blow her cover and I definitely don't want to lose this job and return into being a beggar again.

Lilly winced. Trying to erase her confession she gasped, "Uh, she told us what the rules were and what our job was… You know, she told us the basics", she giggled suspiciously averting her eyes from Rini.

'Nice save Lilly', I thought sarcastically. I looked over at Rini.

She had a soft expression on her face. "She bought you too…", she trailed off speaking to herself.

What did she mean by 'She bought us'? Was she referring to Kiki? I eyed her carefully desiring answers. She lifted her attention toward me noticing my sudden fascination in her.

"What did she tell you?" Rini broke in, "Did she hurt you? Did she threaten you?"

I gave her an indifferent expression. 'Rini is untrustworthy and mustn't know anything', I thought to myself. If we told her she might run and tell Lord Gaara the truth and Kiki would frame us and everything would go tumbling down from there.

I held myself and tried to cover up for Kiki. "Lilly told you what she told us", I began, "Kiki was being such a sweetheart and told us the basics". I felt my stomach get upset after my disgusting lie.

A snort came from Rini's mouth and it continued on into outrageous laughter. It took Rini a while to calm down, but she went on and laughed with light snorts coming from her every now and then. She clutched her side and fell to the ground as her offensive laugh continued.

This began to make me angry. "What's so funny!" I yelled.

She slowly lifted her head and replied. "Lying about Kiki of course! Everyone here knows that she's completely self-centered. She is very big-headed and bossy. Not to mention that she's also deceitful and a cheater".

Rini got up off of the ground and placed herself on one of the beds. Her giggles left her and her expression was relaxed. "Don't worry, she does this to every new worker. Many of them got fired because of her, but I guess many more got hired because of her as well", she sighed.

Lilly sat next to her on the bed. "What did she do to you?" she asked her curiously.

Rini closed her eyes. "She took my weakness and played around with it until I couldn't work straight anymore. I submitted to her, but I regretted it ever since".

She laid there peacefully on the bed, silent and untroubled. I didn't want to disrupt her sudden nap, but I went over to her and tossed, "Have you ever thought of telling the Kazekage about her?"

She opened her eyes and immediately looked miserable. "Yes, all the time, but I'm just too scared. I don't want to lose my job like everyone else. I feel bad that I'm his secretary, yet I could never bring the courage to speak with him about it", her voice lowered into a hum, "and I don't want to end up like Fujiko", she trailed off again.

"Fujiko? Who's Fujiko?" I ranted arrogantly.

She opened her mouth to speak when a clock went off. She looked at her wristed, pressed a button, and stood up. "You'll know later, but right now I have to help you guys get ready".

She grabbed the bag and emptied it on the bed we all had been sitting on seconds ago. There were all kinds of things in the bag, many of them I had no idea how to use.

Rini began explaining what she had brought us. "Here is a bottle of shampoo and here is a bottle of conditioner", she handed them to me. "This is a bar of soap, toothbrushes, toothpaste, mouthwash, a hairbrush, and clips to help you keep your hair up", she went on giving them to Lilly. "This is wax, shaving cream, two razors, lotion, deodorants and I brought bandages just in case. I will teach you how to use them since Kiki was too good to show you herself".

We went on like that as she explained to us how to use the razors and shaving cream. She told us how to use the wax as well. By the time she had finished explaining what everything did and how we were supposed to use it, we only had fifteen minutes left before the dinner.

"Well time sure does fly when you're having fun", she gasped in delight. "I'll leave you guys now, hoping that you will finish in time, but don't forget to wear your outfits in the closet and tie your hair up. If you need anything, I'll be in my room which is three rooms down from yours".

She hugged us goodbye and we thanked her, told her that we will most likely see her later, and began getting ready.

We rushed through our shaving, leaving lots of cuts on our legs. And we rushed through our waxing, leaving big red marks on our faces. We had to rush even more in the shower and getting ourselves dressed.

"Lilly, are you done?" I asked rushing on a black dress that reached up to my knees, and tying a white apron on.

"Almost", she replied rushing out of the bathroom in her towel to the closet.

"Hurry up, we don't want to be late", I said placing white socks on my feet followed by shiny black boots.

_Ding Ding Ding_. We looked up at the clock. It was 8. "We're late!" Lilly gasped placing her dress on quickly followed by the apron. She took her socks and struggled to rush them onto her feet. "Uh, this is hard", she whined.

I rushed over to her and helped her get her socks on then get her shoes on.

"Now all we have to do is tie up our hair". I dashed to the bed and looked for the clips that Rini left us. I found two, both were the color black. I hurried over to Lilly, gave her one, and dragged her over to the mirror. We tied our hair up and looked at our new reflections. Other than the red marks left behind from the wax, we definitely looked better than before and for some reason I found myself less hideous. Pleased with appearance, we bolted out the door heading for the dining room.

It took us no longer than five minutes to hurry all the way to the dining room, but to our surprise, no one was present in the room.

It was a magnificent room. It shone quite bright from that radiant chandelier hanging over the large white marble table. Flowers were found in every corner of the room filling the room with a pleasant flowery scent. The table was beautifully set with eight chairs around it and eight plates, spoons, forks, and knives neatly set in front of them. Each cup had a folded napkin inside it and right in the center of the table was a majestic banquet of flowers.

"This place is amazing", Lilly drawled.

"It is", I followed distracted by all the beautiful colors and decors.

It was very hard to miss a single detail in this room as your sight involuntarily was drawn to the amazing works placed elegantly around it. It would take us a whole day just to look around this room and its pieces.

I struggled to take my sight off of the works of art and back to what we had to do. "Are we in the wrong room?" I asked Lilly even though I was certain that we were in the right room. I didn't receive an answer so I glanced at her. She was still distracted by our new environment.

"Don't worry", someone said, "You're in the right room". I looked around the room and noticed a woman standing near a door hidden behind the banquet of flowers. It blocked the rest of the room out of our sight. "Come here", she said going back into the room.

I grabbed Lilly and dragged her away from everything she wanted to inspect. We headed behind the large table to the door. The banquet definitely hid something from us… a diamond shaped Kitchen!

"Wow", Lilly and I drawled as we glanced over the kitchen. It was large with several women and men roaming around it collecting vegetables, sauces, and spices. Women were making salads and cutting vegetables, while the men went on boiling water and cutting meats.

"We just started, so you girls could help us", the woman who called us over said. "Here wear these hairnets. We have a strong reputation to keep. We haven't had any hair in our food for ten years and going".

I giggled lightly. "That's a great accomplishment", I noted. We wore the hairnets and helped prepare the salads. We helped cut some cucumbers, carrots, lettuce, and tomatoes.

The great fumes of the kitchen slowly began to emanate all around. These cooks were experts for sure. "How long have you guys been working here?" I had to ask.

"For each of us it's different. This is my fifth year here. Chef over there has been here longer than all of us", she proudly announced, "I'm Hana by the way. I'll be your kitchen master. You must be Dominique and that must be your sister Lilly", she point to each of us. "I'll be teaching you what you have to do around here because Master Kankuro won't be able to".

"That's fine", I told her indifferently, "What should I do right now?" I enquired.

"Nothing more than making the salad and serving the food", she replied coolly focusing on her job. "Just stay sharp and watch closely to what everyone does and where everything is. Later on you would be more prepared to help out".

"I'm glad we get to finish the salad at least", Lilly jumped in, "I really want to help all of you guys out".

Hana giggled. "It's good to have a bright face every now and then in this gloomy kitchen", she said cheerfully then went on to prepare the rice. "Never stop smiling", she added.

"Hana!" one of the cooks yelled. "Stop speaking to those girls like that. You should know better than to make them ill of this kitchen from the first day", she scowled. She looked quite old and worn out as she was screeching at Hana. Her hair was a mixture of grays and browns, while her face had a cold expression on.

"I'm just telling them to never stop smiling, that's all", Hana shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Many of us have lost ours since the day of that horrid incident", she replied calmly.

Many of the chefs and servants in the kitchen stopped their work and glared at Hana. Chef, himself, left his post and walked up to her with a killer expression on. He pointed the knife in his hands at her face and hissed severely, "Chef thinks that you shouldn't speak of this in his kitchen. Chef thinks of throwing Hana out if she keeps speaking like this. And Chef is losing all kind of patients with Hana because she has no business interrupting Lord Gaara's servants like that. Hana better get her act together and get back to work or she will be next on the menu", he threatened.

Hana seemed unmoved by that threat. She glared up at Chef, but he was much too tall and muscular to be challenged. All she did was return to her post and continued her work silently.

The air in the kitchen became very tense. Everyone returned to their work in a hush until the clock made the dinging noise again. It was nine o'clock already.

Outside the kitchen, you could hear footsteps and people entering the dining room. You could hear the squeaking of the chairs as they were being scraped against the marble floor. You could also hear the movement of the silverware on the table. Our masters have arrived to have dinner.

"Dominique! Lilly! You guys head out there and pass out the salads and the soups", one of the cooks said handing us several salad filled plates and several small bowls of soup. "Lord Gaara and Master Kankuro both get a bowl of soup. Madam Temari and Madam Kiki get salads", she said in a rush. She pushed us out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Everyone wasn't paying any attention to us. Kankuro and Kiki were busy conversing, while Lord Gaara was reading or studying for his tests. There was a blonde girl with four pigtails sitting next to Lord Gaara and when I saw her, I noticed that she had a 'tough-girl' expression on her face.

She must be our other master… Madam Temari.

We began passing out the soups and salads when I caught a glimpse of Madam Temari looking at me while biting her bottom lip as if trying to prevent laughter from escaping them.

"Is that them?" she asked Kankuro with a slight hint of laughter in her voice.

Kankuro seemed to have caught on and answered. "Yes, it is them, but you need to be nice sis. They have gone through a rough time".

"Pff, everyone that works here has gone through a rough time", she pointed out. "You and Gaara keep on bringing people in need to work here. I don't know when you guys are ever going to stop and think about what you're doing".

"We like to help out", Kankuro snickered, "Unlike you, Temari… You enjoy the misery of others", he began to laugh. "What do you think Gaara?"

Lord Gaara put his book down and replied with his emotionless tone of voice. "I believe that we all enjoy helping others".

"Ha! See! I told you I help out!" she proudly exclaimed, "I just don't bring everyone I want to help home. And by the way Kankuro, I don't enjoy everyone's misery", she grinned evilly, "I enjoy causing _you_ misery", she told him gruesomely.

Kiki looked slightly worry and slightly bored as she watched them go back and forth arguing. She sighed and questioned, "Do you guys have to argue like this every time you're together?"

"Uuh, I'm sorry that Kankuro isn't paying any attention to you Kiki", Madam Temari said with a fake frown, "I told you Kankuro wouldn't be great husband material", she blurted out.

"Hey!" he protested.

Kiki giggled. "He is great husband material", she corrected Temari.

"Right, of course he is", Temari said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I want to take you shopping to help you buy things for you… for later on in life".

Kiki looked up at her and gave her a puzzled look. "What kind of things?" Kiki questioned ignorantly.

Temari tittered. "_Things_", she emphasized looked at Kankuro. Kankuro's face reddened realizing what his sister was talking about.

Kiki blushed. "Oh, those _things_" was all she was able to mutter.

Lord Gaara got off of his chair and excused himself. His face was also red. "I don't feel hungry anymore" he said sheepishly and left.

Kankuro got up as well. "I'm going to eat in my room instead", he told them while rubbing the back of his head from the awkward conversation.

Temari laughed innocently, while Kiki pouted. "But what about dessert? I ordered them to bake the best chocolate cake ever for you", she protested.

"I'll pass. I could have some tomorrow", he informed her.

"I don't think you should eat any, Kankuro. You need to lose some weight before your big day", Temari smiled deviously.

Kankuro looked angrily at her. "I don't need to lose nothing. This is all muscle, unlike you… You're like a big pink pig", he lashed out at her.

She got up and punched him on his arm. He tried to block her attack, but failed. "Aw, that hurt", he complained while rubbing his arm.

She laughed aloud uncaringly and sat back down. He grumbled under his breath then entered the kitchen and grabbed a piece of cake.

I looked at him with slight worry knowing what he was planning to do with that piece of cake. He noticed my worry and gave me a quick assuring smile. Then he looked at the cooks and demanded, "Bring me a plate of food to my room and sent one to Gaara's study as well", he requested, "I could tell he is hungry knowing that Temari just ruined his mood". The cooks nodded and went back to work.

He exited the kitchen with the slice of chocolate cake and stood behind Temari. "I just ordered my food to be delivered to my room. I did see the cake on my way out and it looked delicious", he began innocently, "Are you going to have some tonight?" he directed his question toward Temari.

"Of course, I need some sweets in my diet", she answered delighted.

"Well, I got you a plate", he said placing it in front of her. I was a little confused. I thought he was going to smash it into her face, but I guess I was wrong about him.

She looked pleasantly at the cake. "Thanks Kankuro", she said with a cheerful tone.

He had a grand smirk spread across his face. "No problem, anything for my big sister". He went over to Kiki and kissed her on the forehead. "Want to see how Temari eats cake?" he requested, "I'll show you anyway", he told her before giving her enough time to answer.

Blue strings spread from Master Kankuro's fingertips and attached to Madam Temari's arms. "Kankuro don't!" she warned.

Her hands slowly grabbed onto the plate then lifted it up. She paused for a second or two as if reconsidering before she slammed the cake right onto her face. The blue strings disappeared and she slammed the plate back down on the table. You could barely see her face from the cake that was crushed across it. Kankuro laughed in amusement, while Kiki observed Madam Temari with wide-eyes.

The cake began to slip off of her face and onto her cloths. "KAN-KU-RO", Madam Temari shouted in anger while he took the opportunity and began to run. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU", she finished and ran after him angrily.

You could hear the movement of their footsteps and the smashing of glass across the flooring. A thud was heard followed by Kankuro's gruesome screams echoing throughout the dining room.

Kiki remained unchanged. She didn't seem to worry about Kankuro at all, but she did look irritated and bored.

Lilly ran back into the kitchen worried. "What should we do?" she asked in concern.

"Nah", one of the kitchen staff answered dismissively.

"They always do this", another added.

"It entertains us", they all laughed.

Hana walked up to Lilly laughing along with the rest. "Go get the dishes and bring them in here", she ordered from Lilly after her laugh lowered to giggles. Then she turned to me. "Dominique, you shall do the dishes tonight and then head back to your room. I'll be helping you, if that's okay with you".

"Yeah, that's fine, but once Lilly is done, she has to go to sleep. She has to get signed up for school tomorrow", I informed her, "So I hope it's okay if she leaves".

Hana smiled. "That's good for her", she clapped her hands cheerfully. "I'm fine with that".

Lilly exited the kitchen, collected the dishes and left to her room. Hana and I were the last two in the kitchen with piles and piles of dishes to clean.

We started on the dishes. Hana was concentrating on scrubbing the dishes, while I concentrated on washing them with water and stacking them on the dish rack.

There had been something on my mind lately and I felt that Hana might be able to answer it. I looked at her then muttered to her in a low voice so nobody around could hear. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

She tilted her head a little still focused on the dishes. "What is it?" she requested.

"Why was everyone so upset when you told us to be happy? What was that terrible incident that caused everyone to get so upset?" I asked her ignorantly.

She sighed miserably. "You'll regret knowing about this incident. Trust me".

I gazed at her suspiciously. "It's fine. I want to know and I'll handle the consequences that come from knowing about it", I informed her.

Her face completely changed. Her features were glum and a distant expression replaced her optimistic attitude. "It's about a sixteen year old girl named Fujiko… She was my best friend and she was burned to death after challenging Kiki", her tears fell.

_If Kiki burned my best friend I wouldn't be working in the same place that she lives in… just saying… The next chappy will be up next week. I am trying to write more chapters to upload two, but I don't know when I can do that especially because I am writing another story… that one doesn't get uploaded until it is complete. I can't wait to hear from you guys so please comment, review, etc. and I'll see you next time. Adios!_


	9. Chapter 9

_HARDEST CHAPTER EVER Please comment, vote, review, etc. (greatly appreciated!) I don't own Naruto._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 9

I listened as Hana told me the story of Fujiko.

"She was a teen parent", Hana began, "she was kicked out of her home by her own parents for dishonoring them and getting pregnant by her boyfriend. After he learnt of her being thrown out of her own home, he allowed her to stay at his. Not mentioning that she was pregnant, they lived a happy life", she said with a sweet and short smile. "Later though, he noticed her belly extending. That was when she confronted him that she was pregnant with his baby", she sobbed leaving the dishes to sit on one of the kitchen chairs.

I was ignorant. I didn't know how much pain I was causing Hana… I just wanted to know why everyone was so touchy about this issue. "What happened after that?" I asked curiously while washing the dishes she left.

She wiped her silent sobs and continued, "He kicked her out. I hate him for it, but at the same time I was glad that he did. After that event she lived on the streets until Lord Gaara found her and gave her the opportunity to work here. That's when I met her and we became best friends", she smiled lowly. "After a couple of weeks, I noticed how close she tried to get with Master Kankuro. I warned her that he was engaged, but she kept saying 'There is always a chance to enter someone else's heart'. And every time Kiki would see her flirting with him, she would get angry and storm off", she looked miserable again.

"I still don't get why everyone is so upset about it", I said honestly.

She looked at me with hateful eyes, but then she sighed dismissively rolling her eyes away from me. "Kiki bribed Fujiko with a briefcase filled with money to make her leave. Fujiko accepted the money and quit her job. The next day, Fujiko gave birth to a baby boy. She left him in the hospital the same day and rushed home to check on the money, but then her house 'accidently' lit on fire with her and the briefcase inside", she bit her lip and held back her tears, "Fujiko tried to get out, but all that she was able to do was throw the briefcase out one of the windows. She knew that she couldn't make it, so she left the money for her son…"

I was silent. I felt horrible now. I never knew that that was what everyone was making a fuss about. I thought of her story then apologized, "I'm sorry".

She looked up at me. "That's alright", she lowered her head again.

I was curious. The story didn't seem to end right then I realized why. There was no happy ending. I set aside my negative thoughts then asked in a rush, "What happened to the baby?"

She stood up. "He is safe. He's with her parents right now. They heard of what happened and they felt bad that they were part of the cause of this tragic accident. So they took him in as a reminder of her".

I returned my focus to the dishes. "You should go rest, I'll finish these dishes", I informed her.

She walked up next to me. "Are you sure?" she asked with a weary tone.

I snuck a quick glimpse at her. She was worn out and tired with bags underneath her eyes and a heavy-eyed appearance. "Yes, I'm sure", I smiled at her. "It is the least I could do".

She didn't give it a second thought. She thanked me and left.

I was alone in the kitchen, but I finished the dishes in about an hour after she left. I put everything away and began to head for my room trying not to think of the tragic story I had just heard. I walked through the semi-lit hallways alone and I already felt startled. I constantly kept on glancing behind me every second hearing sounds coming from the back of me. You could say that I was paranoid, but at the same time I was just worried that someone or something was going to creep up on me. I hated the dark… I was afraid of it and everything that lurked in it, but that was a secret I was not ready to share.

I was almost to my room when I heard talking coming from the janitor's closet. It sounded like… Kiki? I tiptoed closer to the closet and placed my ear on the door.

It was Kiki! And it sounded like she was talking to someone. She must have been using advanced technology or something… like that phone that Master Kankuro spoke of earlier when we got here.

I listened closely. She sounded upset. "How are you mom? Is everything alright by you?" she asked with a concerned tone. She paused for an answer then replied, "Everything is fine here", she sighed, "Kankuro is taking good care of me. He buys me everything!" she enthused. She paused again for a reply then chuckled. "Yeah, he doesn't suspect a thing! He's so dumb, I swear! Once he's done building that castle of mine, I'm going to poison him. Then I could live me and Souta together in that castle secretly!" I could hear her jumping. "I can't wait to be free of this mother!" she whined, "They are like little immature kids, I swear! If it weren't for their money, I wouldn't be here!" Another break in the conversation and I decided to slowly back away. I have already heard too much!

As I was backing away from the door, I felt my body hit something other than the wall. I took a quick glanced behind me when I realized that I had accidently hit a table filled with glass ornaments. I watched in horror as I saw one of them fall and shatter on the sandy floor. I found that as my signal to run. I yelped as I heard the janitor door shake so I dashed as fast as I could up the first stairs I came across. I could hear the click clacking of Kiki's high heels on the ground behind me. I went up three flights of stairs and I still heard her high heels as they hit the hard ground. I exited on one of the floors, unsure which one, just desperate to escape.

I darted into a poorly lit angle in the hallway and took a glance behind me. She was there, sharp as an eagle, inspecting her surroundings. She began heading down the hallway I was in slowly making sure that she hadn't missed a single detail.

I held my breath even harder than ever as my lungs burnt for air. I was afraid of her more than any other person I have ever met in my life. My instincts were jumbled up just by seeing her face and I didn't know what else I could do other than hide.

So I began tiptoeing more toward the dark and gloomy hallway ahead of me. I was scared, shocked, and hopeless. I felt so confused. I took a quick glance behind me and noticed her shadow was very close now. Any second and she would turn the corner and see me standing in the middle of the empty hallway. I was so desperate that I even tried to open a door that I didn't know what it held behind it… but it was locked. I shook the doorknob of another silently, but no use. I felt a panic attack creeping up inside of me. I was at the end of the hallway now… the last door. I took in a deep breath then shook the door knob… It opened! I was relieved. I closed the door behind me quietly and placed my back to the door. I sighed then looked around me.

It was very dark. I began to image what might be around me at that very moment… things like ghosts, demons… or even the devil himself. I yelped a little too loud for my own safety.

I heard footsteps move faster toward this door now and I began to panic even more. I placed my hands on the walls and began to scan the room for a good hiding spot. At first, everything felt rough and uneven, but as I touched my way around the room, the walls began to feel cold and glassy. I glanced at the door and saw a shadow blocking the light entering from underneath the door. She must have been standing there… in front of the door. I caught my breath again and bit my lip. I was on the verge of tears. I heard the doorknob move. Someone was twisting it to enter. I touched my way around the area even faster when I felt myself stumble upon some object and the world started to spin around with me. It threw me on my back. Was I twirled to the ground by something? Was the wall moving?

All my questions remained unanswered as I watched in horror as the door swung open and the lights turned on. She entered the room in a hurry looking around for me. She looked throughout the room and didn't happen to spotted me yet laying there on the ground before her. She looked through every corner, but she hadn't caught a glimpse of me. When I noticed that she hadn't found me, I exhaled silently unmoved as I watched her search the room. All of a sudden, she jerked her head toward me and began to head my way walking slowly in an irritated way.

She balled her hands into fists and walked closer. She was looking straight at me angrily. My head pounded against my skull, while my heart throbbed in my chest and my body shook uncontrollably. I eyeballed her every move, her every step, in fear. I wasn't aware of my body's foolish attempt to escape by crawling backwards until I hit the wall behind me. I shut my eyes in panic awaiting my final breath. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly and peeked up at her. She had stopped and was fixing her hair and her clothes. I observed her with a puzzled look on my face as she puckered her lips and kissed the air.

I gave her a dumb look as she put her hands on her hips then sighed. "I was sure that they came in here", she pouted. "Stupid dance studio. They probably ran away by now and I had lost all trace of them". She looked my way one last time, flipped her hair dismissively then said, "Whatcha doin good lookin".

She giggled then left closing the door behind her.

Once I was sure she wasn't returning, I fell on my back and began to exhale and inhale like I had never breathed before. I laid there for a while until my heartbeat stopped wrestling in my chest and began to rest. I was glad that Kiki left the lights on, but I was confused… how could she not see me there in front of her?

I glanced around me and noticed that I was standing in a closet like area. It was filled with beautiful dresses. Each dress had its own unique design and all of the dresses were gorgeous, elegant and stylish. I was so stupefied on how amazing those dresses were that I forgotten the whole mess I had gotten myself into. I took another quick glance around and estimated that there were at least hundred dresses in this closet.

Some of them were long and flowing while the others were knee length and sassy. I sat there for an hour or two looking through the well-designed dresses to waste some time as well as to make sure that Kiki wasn't coming back anytime soon.

I bit my lip from eagerness... I was itching for a chance to try some of them on.

I looked around the room one last time, making sure that nobody was there. Right then, I let my inner teen break free and so I began to try on some of those dresses.

I tried on a green one, a blue one, a purple one and a black one. Some of them didn't fit me, others were just uncomfortable…while the truth was that they were just quite unpleasant on me. I looked around some more and found a knee length red dress. I felt excited and decide that that was the dress I wanted to put on. I wore it and found out how daring I looked in the mirror. It was vibrant and dramatic... You could call it a thing of perfection. It was a strapless red dress with lustrous pearl-beaded fabric and a shimmering design.

I glanced at myself again in the mirror and gasped at how brilliantly I glowed. It praised my oddly shaped body. It revealed my petite shoulders and my magnetizing collarbones along with my alluring smooth skin and part of my naked form. The cloth wrapped my body smoothly and softly in its silky material. I felt beautiful and I even looked lovely.

It fit me flawlessly complimenting my feminine shape that I had no idea I had. A wide smile spread across my face. I couldn't believe how happy I looked.

I began to spin and twirl and the dress slightly drifting from my legs revealing more of my skin. I was so happy that I forgot to check if Kiki was gone for sure. I began to head for the door when I hit my head.

I rubbed my forehead. "Ow, that hurt!" I whined. I moved closer to where I was again and placed my hands out. There was an invisible wall in front of me. It was cold.

I touched around it once more hoping to find an invisible or a floating door knob nearby. It took me a few minutes to realize it… "No, please no!" I tapped on the wall desperately. I began to push on the wall, but no use. I sat on the floor and grasped the fact, "I'm stuck!"

I got up again. I couldn't give up! If I was found here Kiki would know that I was the one who overheard her plan and I would surely get fired. I began to tap slowly on the wall when I heard a click. The wall spun open with me on it pushing me to the floor on the other side. I got up and looked around. The dresses were all gone and they were replaced by mirrors before me and walls on every other side. I stood up and saw my reflection in the mirror… I was still wearing the red dress.

I flipped my hands in the air and allowed them to hit my thighs. "Oh no!" I wailed. I went up to the mirrors again and began to search for wherever I heard the click. I started to bang on the mirrors again, but nothing happened this time.

I was getting flustered so I decided to inspect the room that I was in hoping to find a way into the other room. I found a remote on the wall. It might have a button to open the door for me. I grabbed it and started to push as many buttons as I could in my panic. I did regret my rash actions as I had accidently turned on some machine that blasted music so loud that I could have awoken everyone in the mansion.

I dropped the remote by accident from the sudden shock and fell to the ground from the blast. I was alarmed by the volume and began searching for the remote. Once I found it, I grabbed it and began to press buttons hoping that it would turn off. I found a button that lowered the music by coincidence so I hit it several times until the music reached a mumble.

I forgot how to breathe from the shock and my mouth hung loose. My head was beating against my skull from all of these scares. I headed quickly to the door, cracked it open, and looked through the hallway. Nobody was there. I stood there for a little while to make sure that nobody was heading this way. Nothing. I heard no footsteps and saw no shadows heading my way so I went back inside and closed the door behind me.

I needed something to sooth my nerves so I went and sat by the machine that was the making music. I listened to the sounds it released and found how hypnotizing they could be. Some of the music it played was fast while others were slow, but each and every one of them made me want to dance. I listened closely to the music and listened to all of the songs it had until I found one that really made me want to move my body.

I stood up and beheld myself in the mirror. I untied my hair and let it loose and found that that was the appropriate way I liked to view myself. Natural.

I turned the music a little louder… just loud enough for my ears to hear. I took my working shoes off to prevent any loud noise to come from them then I took off my socks to keep them clean… or just to look good and fashionable while I danced.

I listened to the music several times to help me decide on which dance moves I wanted to use.

Once I made up my mind, the music went ahead and my body began to relax. I let out all the tension and released my body from the stress. I felt flexible and free.

I began to maneuver my body slowly toward the mirrors dragging my feet a little**. **My hands slowly traveled to my hair and tossed it up several times playfully, letting in the cool air. I let my hands rest there as my hips began to lift and drop uncontrollably on the beats then rotate in great circles. I began to spin and twirl gently on the dance floor letting my hands slide up and down my body gracefully. At that moment, I let them fall onto my hips as I let my chest pop several times. I shimmied then spun again in a full circle and backed my body slowly to the wall with my head covered with my floppy hair. Once I hit the wall, I let my hips lift and drop bit by bit as I slid my way down to the floor then right back up. I began to head again toward the mirrors in a sassy way... strutting like a diva. I stopped a few feet from the mirror and let my hands slide down my body to the bottom of my dress. I grabbed on to it and began to play with it inappropriately as I danced. I felt like a naughty girl right then as I let my hands raise my dress up slowly, but release it before it got too high.

I spun around with my hair flying in my face and began heading for the wall again. I did my sassy walk and flipped my hair with my hand several times to get a better view of where I was going. I stopped in the middle of the room and popped my chest several times before the finale. That was when I wanted to go all out wild.

I let my hips shake as fast as I could as I began to turn around slowly to face the mirrors again. I watched my hips and how fast I could shake them as my hair fell over my eyes, covering my view. I stopped my hips from shaking when I felt that I was standing before the mirrors again so I tossed my hair up passionately for my final move and that's when my face met his.

I let out a short scream as I tripped on my legs and fell to the ground.

It was him… Kankuro. He stood there with a grand smirk on his face amazed at the show he had just witnessed.

To me, I was embarrassed. My face burnt red and I had to cover it. He was never supposed to see me… what I danced for… what I longed for…

I felt my body tense as he touched my arm and tried to help me up. "So what are you doing here?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

I looked up at him… the smirk was still there. I tried to get myself to say something anything, but I couldn't. He took ahold of my other arm and pulled me up. I was shaky. My legs felt like jelly underneath all the pressure so I held onto the wall for support. I watched him with wide-eyes.

He walked up to the music box and turned back to the music I danced on. "You're an amazing dancer, you know that?" he said placing the remote back into its spot.

I still couldn't get myself to speak. It felt like my whole body was shutting down on me and my heart was about to burst from the speed it was pumping at.

He headed towards me. "Are you that afraid of me?" he asked a little disappointed.

I felt sad that he thought I was afraid of him, even though I was, but I was mostly afraid of what he could do, what was going to happen because of me, and the possibilities of Kiki finding out about this… I was in the line of fire. I had to speak to keep me and everyone around me safe. I let my eyes drift toward his. He was studying me carefully. "I-I'm not a-afraid of you", I stuttered.

He grinned. "Good… Relax, I'm not going to hurt you", he reassured me noticing the worry on my face.

I nodded. "D-Did I wake you up?" I asked him in a worried manner.

He shook his head. "Nah, I was up working in my workshop when I heard several thuds in this room. At first, I thought nothing of it, but once the music blasted I thought it was just Temari trying to bug me", he replied casually, "I came here expecting to see her, but I saw you. You were listening to the music so intently I didn't want to bother you. So I waited to see what you were going to do then you got up and danced. You were amazing!" he complimented.

I smiled a little, but my face still burnt. My dance was something I wouldn't do in front of anyone. I looked at the floor disappointedly and noticed that I was still wearing the red dress. My head jerked toward him, but he didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry about everything", I sighed miserably.

He walked up and opened the mirror door. The button was on the ground and all it needed was a slight nudge. "You should change", he announced, "Temari doesn't like people wearing her dresses".

I walked toward the door with my head hanging low. I entered it and grabbed my clothes. I glanced back at him signaling that he could close the mirror door, but he was regarding me…watching me closely. "You look beautiful in that dress", smiled gently then he went away from the mirror door and closed it.

My face reddened even more and my heart beat thumped so hard against my chest that I was about to collapse. I was never called beautiful before and for it being the first time…it felt enchanting. I was glad that I was the one who was able to look at him through the mirror door without him noticing. So I gazed at him carefully with a smile on my face. He progressed toward the wall then rested his back on it. His sight was set on the mirror as if he could see right through it… as if he was gazing right at me.

I felt a little uncomfortable even though I knew he couldn't see me, but I headed in between the dresses and changed there. I hung the short red dress where I found it and headed for the mirror door. I found the little button on the floor so I tried to place slight pressure on it like Master Kankuro, but with no use. It opened so fast that I couldn't react right and I was thrown on the ground.

He ran toward me. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

He helped me up again. "I'm fine", I answered humiliated, "Thanks for helping me".

He beamed. "No problem… so why are you here? And how did you get here?" he asked confused.

I looked at his face. It was still painted and he was still wearing the hat. "Do you sleep with the paint and hat?" I inquired hoping to change the subject.

He gave me an irritated look then answered, "No, but you know you could get fired for what you did right? You need to tell me why you were here", he demanded a second time.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth because he wouldn't believe me… so I had to lie. "I got lost", I told him nervously, "and once I found this place I felt safe so I looked around. Then I found the hidden closet by accident and everything looked so nice so I tried some dresses on", I added the truth to my explanation. "I found that the red dress fit me best then I got out of the closet realizing that I left my other clothes in there so I found this remote and pressed button and stuff hoping to open the door… but the music blasted and I lowered it… that's when I began to listen to it… because it made me feel safe and happy… the music speaks to me and when it does I dance".

He laughed slightly at my story. "Slow down... Your story is quite interesting, but I don't know how I could put this to the others", he told me.

I stepped forward and pleaded worriedly, "Please don't tell anyone… Can't we keep it a secret between me and you?"

He placed his balm on his mouth and thought about it. I was surprised when his mouth turned into a coy smirk then widened into a grin. A look of horror spread across my face when he answered, "Sure, but you have to dance with me for that to happen".

My face was drained of all its color. "But…but dancing is all about trust!" I protested. Right then, I regretted what I had just said.

He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Oh, so you don't trust me?" he raised his voice a little disappointedly.

I shifted uncomfortably in my spot. "It's just…I don't know you very well, that's all. Maybe if I did then _maybe_ we could be great dancing partners". He grinned again and that just scared me. Every time there was a smirk on his face he would say something that made my life even worst.

He headed toward the door to the hallway. "Well, then I'll meet with you tomorrow at twelve, after your done working", he pointed out, "Just knock on my door then I'll come and meet with you here".

I took a few steps towards him. "But, but… fine", I gave up, "As long as you don't tell anyone that you found me here".

He nodded with that cocky smile of his. "Cross my heart and hope to die". He walked out of the room and left me there alone.

_Hardest chapter EVER… Anyway, please leave a comment, a vote, a review, etc. it will truly help me. I really want to know what you guys think of the dance scene (was it clear or should I go back and fix?) Anything would be greatly appreciated. SEE YA NEXT WEEK!_


	10. Chapter 10

_If you have heard, a tree fell on me last week and I got injured and got stitches on my face. I get to take them off tomorrow and everything is well, thank god. I'm glad I didn't lose an eye! So be assured that everything is fine._

_TEN CHAPTERS! DEFINITELY AN ACCOMPLISHMENT! Do leave me a comment/review about what you think of the story so far. A vote would be greatly appreciated. Here is chapter 10. I don't own Naruto. Please enjoy._

Chapter 10

Once I was sure he was gone I began to whine out loud, "Ugh, why me". I walked around the room frustrated. I sighed in defeat then decided to head back to my room. I looked through each hallway as I passed, just to make sure Kiki wasn't present. I eventually reached my room door safely. I used the key that I had and entered the room to find Lilly up with Rini right next to her as if comforting her.

Once Lilly saw me, she ran up off her bed and rushed and hugged me. "Where have you been! I have been so worried about you!" she yelled at me.

I hugged her back. "You have no idea", I expressed miserably. I glanced over to Rini then asked, "What are you doing here Rini?"

She got up off of Lilly's bed and walked up to us. "Lilly was afraid because you didn't get back from work for hours. She asked me to help her look for you, but I told her to wait until the morning just to make sure that we weren't making a fuss over nothing", she explained firmly.

"Thanks", I told her, "for taking care of Lilly for me". I walked to my bed then jumped on it in exhaustion.

"No problem", Rini said, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where have you been?"

I took in a deep breath then told them what had happened. They looked at me in shock. It even appeared that they didn't believe me, but they did. "Rini, I trust you so anything that happens in this room, stays in this room", I pointed.

She shook her head. "Of course, my lips are sealed, but are you sure you heard right… she wants to poison him for his money?"

"Not to mention that she is with some other guy named Souta?" Lilly added.

"So what am I going to do about me and him dancing?" I asked them hoping for good advice.

Rini looked at me with an upset expression. "Look at the mess this poor guy got himself in and look at what you're worried about… open your heart!" Rini walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "His life is in your hands right now. You decide if you want to save him or not", she declared, "but don't forget that he did change your life as well as your sister's life for the best".

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. She was trying to make me feel guilty about not wanting to save him. "It's not like I don't want to save him", I confessed, "I'm just afraid. I didn't want to get myself mixed up in this mess. I just wanted a change in my life and I got it. That's all. And this change is something that I prefer to avoid".

Lilly pouted. "So you're going to let him die?"

I frowned. "No", I grunted defeated by the power of guilt, "but what am I to do? Tell him the truth?"

Lilly and Rini sat next to me. "Of course not", Rini admitted, "he would never believe you… don't forget that he thinks that he loves her and, also, don't forget that she's an excellent actor".

I sat up on my bed then placed my face in my hands. "What should I do?" I groan loudly. I let my back fall on the bed desperately. "Can't we find a way to expose her?"

"Wouldn't that be too dangerous?" Lilly answered thoughtfully, "You would have to be near her and follow her everywhere to expose her… like a spy and you probably can't do that because you work. She might get suspicious of you if she finds you everywhere she goes and we'll get in trouble".

"Lilly's right", Rini agreed, "That is much harder to achieve… _but there is another way_", her voice drawled.

I took my hands off of my face and looked at her. She was grinning and Lilly was blushing. I didn't like where this was going. "What?" I asked ignorantly, "What is it? What's the other way?" I looked at Rini then at Lilly.

Lilly giggled. "You have to make him fall in love with you", she teased childishly.

My face flushed. "No way! I won't do it!" I protested.

Rini smirked. "But you have to if you want to save his life and since he wants to get to know you then everything might be slightly easier on you".

I placed my arms across my chested and pouted. "But that's not fair", I grumbled, "I didn't want to be a part of this. I can't make a guy fall in love with me if I don't love him back".

Lilly hugged me with her face getting redder. "My sister's going to fall in love! Yeay!" she chimed.

I jumped off of the bed. "Too far, Lilly! That guy scares me. He has the creepy makeup and that ridiculous hat! I can't find myself falling for a guy like that".

"Your choices are limited", Lilly stated, "You don't have to fall for him, he just has to fall for you and that way he might not want to be with Kiki and want to be with you… Then", Lilly ranted, "you guys will get married and have kids and I'd become an aunt!"

I flinched at her thoughts and my face reddened from embarrassment. "If you guys are going to talk that way then forget it because I'm **not** going to do it!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry", they both apologized innocently.

"By the way", I stated dejectedly, "I don't get why one of you can't go and do this".

"Because silly", Rini stated obviously, "he wants to dance with you and get to know you… and… he did call you beautiful".

I sighed. "I get it… fine… I'll do it, but this stays between us! No one gets to know about it, got that!" I warned both of them pointing at each of them to make sure they understood.

They nodded. "We're fine with that", Rini agreed.

"As long as you tell us everything that happens between you guys", Lilly giggled, "I mean for the team and all".

I looked at them with wide-eyes and a humiliated look. My face was still on fire and I couldn't think straight, but I couldn't help this feeling of discomfort welling up inside me. "I have to wash my clothes for tomorrow's work day", I tried to change the subject, "We'll talk about this later". I grabbed my clothes and headed for the laundry room. As I was leaving the room, I could hear their giggles and titters. They seemed happy that this was all happening, but to me I could only feel worried. I'm placing my life, Lilly's life as well as Rini's life on the line… I hope Kiki isn't as wicked as she appears to be.

I entered the laundry room and washed the clothes that Sakura had given me. I showered, changed my clothes then washed my work clothes knowing that I only had two pairs of clothing to wear. I headed back into the room to find Lilly asleep and Rini gone, probably back to her own room. I rested on my bed and closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. My thoughts kept on drifting to Kankuro, Kiki, and the trouble I got myself into. Tomorrow I had to dance with him and slowly make him mine. I didn't know how I was planning on going about doing this, but it will eventually have to work out… somehow.

There was only two hours until I needed to get up and get ready for work so I decided to get ready earlier than needed. I got up off of my bed and got dressed. I left and headed for the kitchen. I didn't remember what was happening once I had entered the kitchen, but I did as I was told. The day was a complete blur to me. Hana told me what my job was and I did it. Overall, my work was in the kitchen unless my position was changed by either of the siblings, but for now I had to do the basics.

Throughout the day, the dishes were to be cleaned by me along with sweeping, cleaning, and organizing the area. Any spills would be my responsibility and cleaning and preparing the table for every meal was my responsibility as well.

I stood in the middle of the kitchen blankly when a pile of plates was pushed on me by Hana. "HELLO!" she yelled loudly while waving her hands in front of my face. "What is wrong with you today?" she asked with an exhausted sigh, "Go set up the table for dinner".

"Dinner?" I jumped a little surprised, "Shouldn't we setup for breakfast first?" I asked while placing the dishes into the sink.

She chuckled then punched my shoulder lightly. "You're funny. It's eight p.m. silly. You already set the table for breakfast and lunch, don't you remember?" she shook her head uneasily. "And you should have setup the table for dinner earlier", she exclaimed while pushing me out of the kitchen. "I swear, today you were acting like a zombie", I heard her mumble as she headed back to the kitchen.

I began to set the table. "Dinner… already!" I murmured to myself, "But I don't remember anything… of what happened today…" I lowered my head nervously and tried to remember. Little bits and pieces of the day ran through my mind. "I guess I wasn't paying attention", I sighed.

As I was setting up the table Kankuro and Kiki entered the room.

She was tugging on his shirt and pleading, "Please! We have to have it then I won't ask for anything else, I promise".

He seemed a little irritated, but he still thought about it. He headed for the table when he spotted me and smiled. "Why don't we ask for Dominique's opinion?" he spoke to her coyly with a grin.

She clapped her hands cheerfully. "That's a great idea!" she agreed walking up to me and hugging me. "I missed her so much. It's like I haven't talked to her in days".

I didn't know what to do so I hugged her back unwillingly and replied, "How can I be of service to you, Sir and Madam?"

Kiki released me from her bear hug then added, "I wanted to go with Kankuro to the beach for a quick vacation before we get married, but he's not sure if it's a great idea that we're going a couple of days before the wedding… What do you think?" she looked at me innocently.

A few days before the wedding… but why? It took me a little while to realize that it might be the time that she planned to get rid of him… when they were alone!

I gaped at her with my wide-eyes and felt my face blanch. "I don't think my opinion matters", I forced myself to say then I excused myself hurriedly to the kitchen. The rest of their family followed a few minutes after I had entered the kitchen and I began served them their food.

"So what do you think Temari", Kiki asked while playing with her food, "Should we go and have fun or stay here and get stressed?"

Temari looked at her with concern. "I think that you shouldn't go just because you might have trouble on your way back here, don't you think so Gaara?"

Lord Gaara ate his food casually then answered, "You should be patient until after the wedding… then you guys could go anywhere you want", he informed them indifferently.

Kiki pouted and leaned back into her chair while folding her arms. "What if we go earlier… like in a week instead of a couple of days before the wedding?" she added hopefully.

Temari nodded. "I don't see why not…", she shrugged, "as long as the preparations are set early then everything will be fine".

A wide smile spread across Kiki's face. "Yes!" she cheered, "You better set reservations", she pointed at Kankuro.

He shook his hand dismissively then said, "Don't worry about it. In seven days we'll be swimming on the beach", he told her enthusiastically.

As I heard them go about the upcoming trip excitedly, a long frown stretched across my face. The clock for his life is ticking fast and I'm the only one who possesses the ability to allow it to tick longer.

Once they had finished their dinner, I cleaned up after them and rushed through the dishes. I needed time and I couldn't waste it on these pathetic dishes even though that was my plan this morning.

Hana entered the kitchen with more dishes. "In a rush?" she noted.

I nodded. "I have to check up on Lilly", I lied.

She placed the pile next to the sink then said then looked at me. "You know, Lilly told you about her being signed up for summer school and all, but all you did was nod expressionlessly. You didn't even jump or congratulate her…"

"I will", I told her innocently, "I was just busy today".

Hana stood next to me and helped out with the rest of the dishes. "You haven't smiled one bit today", she told me with a hint of disappointment in her tone, "Did _she_ take it away from you?"

I clutched to the plate that I was cleaning tightly. "No", I lied, "I'm just exhausted from all of this work… I'm not used to it. Tomorrow I'll smile more", I promised. I sighed then looked at her. "You know that you don't have to help me if you don't want to, I can finish the dishes on my own".

She shook her head. "No that's okay", she beamed at me, "I want to help you finish these dishes so you can get to your sister and congratulate her. I don't want you to get so caught up with this work that you'd forget about her", she warned me.

"I'll never forget about my sister", I informed her kindly, "She's everything I live for".

She smiled and nodded in agreement as we rushed through the dishes. We finished in half the time it would have taken me if I had done it on my own. Once we finished, I gave Hana a hug goodnight and slipped through the floors undetected until I reached Master Kankuro's bedroom. I gave it three knocks then I headed for the dance studio.

I entered the dark room then turned on the lights. I found myself a comfortable place on the floor then I collapsed there awaiting his arrival. I took deep breaths from all the fatigue I was experiencing.

Okay Dominique, today is just like any other day except you have to seduce a guy into liking you… shouldn't be hard now should it? I told myself trying to cheer me up…

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway nearing the door. I looked up at the door as it opened revealing the man I was meant to save.

I stood up. "Hello sir", I said with a bow, "how should we start off today?"

He walked and sat on the floor. He patted on the flooring next to him point for me to come near him and sit beside him. So I did.

He didn't look at me straight, but he did gaze at me through the mirror in front of us. It was like his way of communicating with me without trying to make me feel uncomfortable… but he was wrong, I felt even more awkward than I should have felt.

"So", he began with his gaze set on to me in the mirror, "how are we going to get to know each other better to build a trustful relationship", he ended with a kind smile.

I put my finger on my lip to think then I said, "There are several different ways, sir…"

"How about we start with you not calling me sir or master? Wouldn't that help…" he told me causally.

I gave him a funny look then replied simply, "It would, but I don't think you would be comfortable with that".

He frowned. "None of my friends call me master or sir. So I expect you not to either. Call me by my name, Kankuro… After all, we're no different".

I looked at him with a shocked expression then smiled, "You're right", I set my eyes back on his reflection, "I guess we're not so different. Well", I added, "We could build a relationship of trust by getting to know each other's strengths and weaknesses".

"Let me guess, one of your strengths is being a mind-blowing dancer", he told me in an obvious tone.

I blushed. "I'm not that good", I answered.

"You're right", he agreed, "you're not good… you're stunning", he confessed.

My blush reddened even more. "Oh so let me guess", I said aloud, "one of your strengths is telling people how good they are".

"Nah", he said firmly, "I just see good in others. There's a difference".

I lowered my head. "But you can't see the evil in them", I mumbled unconsciously.

"Huh?"

I winced. "It's nothing", I told him. "So you didn't tell me anything about yourself".

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, so I have to go first?"

"I want to get to know you better", I blurted out, "For us…"

He laughed. "For us, hm".

I cringed from the way he said that then shied away. "Not that way", I muffled.

He laughed again. "I know… so let's see…what would I like you to know about me…", he thought out loud as he placed his balm on his chin in a thinking position.

He gazed into my eyes with hesitation written all over his expression. He lowered his face until his lips almost touched my ears. He whispered, "I have killed over one thousand people so far… and soon I have another mission that involves eliminating more… would you really dance with a guy like me?"

_Sorry that this chapter wasn't exciting as usual. I guess all writers have to go through that. Next week's chapter though should have a dancing scene in it. Those are very difficult to write so please be patient with this story. I do take my time to write and edit. I have to reread every chapter I write to make sure everything make sense. I do appreciate all the votes, likes, fans, and comments/reviews. They all keep me going and every new comment just makes me want to jump out of joy. I'll try my best with the next chapter. See you next week Bye._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the late update. I can list a whole bunch of excuses right now, but I won't bother you. So if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a vote, comment, review, etc. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11

A chill ran down my spine and made me shiver unwillingly. It felt cold all of a sudden and my head began to fuzz. I watched his reflection fearfully unable to confront the monster beside me. I wanted to run away and leave him locked up in this room alone, but I was afraid. What if I try to run and he stops me? What if he will try to kill me? And what if he was testing me and my trust in him? What was I supposed to do?

I shut my eyes tightly and held myself firmly trying to prevent my tears and shivers from alarming him of my fear… but I couldn't. His actions reminded me of the guy in the park at the Leaf Village… how he preyed on me and my sister… how he stabbed me in my side and almost killed me… I thought silently to myself and figured… this guy was no different.

He is forcing me to dance with him and he has full control over me. He's my master and a powerful ninja… how could I defend myself against that?

I felt my fear slip away and change into rage. I could feel the heat underneath my skin burning inside of me. My eyes shot open and I kept my eye on him. I noticed how calm and composed he was… and that made my blood boil even more.

Does he not care what my answer to his question is? Does my opinion not matter to him?! Asking me if I would dance with a murderer! Who was he to think nothing of this? Am I something that he finds worthless?

I got up off the floor and stood in front of him. "Do you think that I would be here if I had the choice to be here?" I hissed. "No, I don't want to dance with a murderer like you and I never wanted to!"

He stood up firmly off of the ground and judged me. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were narrow, but he remained silent… and that irritated me.

I walked up to his face then spat, "You think that you could have a girl to toy with and a girl to love, don't you?! You think that you could toy with this helpless beggar's emotions because that's all she is to you… a worthless piece of garbage and nothing more!" I felt warm tears running down my cheek. "Well, I want to be the one you love!" I stuttered. "And I promise you that I wouldn't use you". I began to sob, but his face hadn't changed. He still didn't seem to care.

"She's using you!" I yelled at him, "she's using you for your money!" His face tensed in objection. He appeared to refuse the remarks I had just bestowed upon him. He pushed me away.

"I know", he told me, "but I love her for that and I don't care if she tries to kill me or is cheating on me… because I find her to be the most beautiful woman in the world".

Right then I felt my heart burst and break. My lungs failed to support me and my sight began to blur.

"But why?" I asked him confused, "Why do you want to be with someone who doesn't feel the same about you? I thought you cared if she didn't share the same emotions you that you have for her…"

He stepped forward. "Well you thought wrong", he said simply, "I care about the game we're playing. I enjoy seeing her plan schemes and try to work them on me. I have a laugh seeing her act like she loves me and how more players are constantly being added to this game… like you", he pointed out bitterly. "You don't love me or want to dance with me. All you want to do is try to save me from something that I don't need saving from. And I hate the pity you have in your eyes all the time when you look at me. I don't need anyone to dance with me", he glowered at me with a chilling grin. I felt my body stiffen and move independent of my command, "I can make the _**world**_ dance for me!" he laughed manically forcing my body to sway for him.

My face drained of all its color and my body didn't respond to my commands. I was unfocused and petrified at that moment. I was his slave and servant. I was his puppet and toy. I was nothing more to him than a dancing beggar.

He moved me on his own will. He made me form into awkward positions and weird motions. I danced the dance of the slaves as I kneeled to the ground and kissed his feet. My tears fell faster now and my sobs even harder. I felt my chest whistle and my voice go weak. I wanted to yell for help, but I wasn't going to win. I was never going to win.

He forced me to walk up to him, face to face. "How does it feel to be reduced to nothing?" he asked me with the daunting grin still on his face.

I gazed into his eyes pleadingly. "Please let me go", I mumbled.

He laughed again. "Well, I will let you go". He forced my body to head toward the window.

I opened my eyes wide with fear.

"And Kiki would be pleased with that, don't you think?"

I began to struggle under his strings of light. "Please!" I begged, "Don't!"

I opened the window unwillingly and the cool air of the dry desert hit me. I climbed and stood on the edge of the window with the moon gazing down on me. I guess this was my final breath. I absorbed the peaceful village at night and became fond of its beauty. This time the village was blue with glittering lights in the distance. A nice breeze ran through my hair and I felt like I was ready to fly.

"Any last words?" I heard his voice faintly behind me. But I remained silent and sensed the wind pulling me. I felt the connection that he had placed on limbs severe and I jumped. I spread my arms out and felt the wind carry me. I closed my eyes as I began to fall. I hugged my body and let my last breath escape my lips… it was nothing but a bloodcurdling scream as I felt my body hit the solid ground…

… I woke to find myself lying on the ground. There were tears in my eyes and I was trembling. It was all a nightmare. I began to sob softly in the night, alone in the dark room. Lilly was sleeping peacefully undisturbed by my unconscious actions. I wiped my tears and stood up. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I was still trembling and my face was white. It all felt so real.

I couldn't help this bad feeling that keeps welling up inside of me. I had to talk to someone and I knew who I should go to. I walked over to Lilly and kissed her forehead. I covered her cold body before I headed for the door. I left and walked several doors down the hallway and knocked on the door that I thought Rini was in.

I listened carefully to the sounds coming from the inside of the room and I heard some footsteps walking toward me. The door opened and an exhausted Rini walked out. Her eyes were red with bags under them and her hair was messy and all over the place. She was wearing pink bunny slippers and a pink pajama. She kept her eyes narrow from the irritating light that hit them from the hallway.

"Hey Dominique", she yawned, "what are you doing here?"

I purse my lips then felt my eyes water. I ran into her and hugged her then began to sob onto her nightshirt.

She placed her arms around me. "What happened?!" she asked me with a worried tone. I looked up at her and saw that she was wide awake now.

I let her go then apologized. "I'm sorry. I had a bad nightmare and I was afraid. It felt so real and I thought that I would feel better if I told someone about it then I came to talk to you", I said feeling more and more childish by the second. It took me till now to realize that this was a bad idea. I lowered my head ashamed gazing at the ground. "I'm sorry", I apologized again and rushed out of her room.

Before I could even reach my room, I felt a slight tug on my shirt. I looked up and saw Rini's gentle face with her kind smile. "You could come and tell me your nightmare", she soothed, "you shouldn't be ashamed of telling me things like that. I don't mind".

I gave her a quiet nod and a shaky smile. "I'm sorry I woke you up".

We walked back into Rini's room. There was no light on in her room other than the light that came from the luminous moon that shone from the balcony present at the end her chamber. She closed the door behind us then went and sat on her bed. She invited me over to sit next to her and so I did.

"So what happened?" she inquired calmly.

I told her everything that had happened. At times, I felt my voice shake and my body shiver as the memories of my nightmare returned. I held my tears back as I talked, but the fear in my voice couldn't be masked.

"I'm scared", I muttered with my short breath, "He scares me and I feel like I can't stay near him anymore. Maybe my dream was trying to tell me to stay away from him". I began to sob again.

I felt her warm arms embrace me. "This definitely wasn't an ordinary nightmare", she told me, "I never seen you cry like this before", she wiped some of my tears away.

She covered my shivering body with her covers then she began to sing,

"_Don't cry my red rose, Don't be scared_

_I'll warm your shivers, I won't let you fade_

_Let's sit in the sun then embrace the shade_

_But hush my sweet, I'll catch you if you fall_".

Her voice was so mesmerizing that all I could do is look at her in a baffled expression. I was staring at her with wondering eyes.

"It's a song my mother used to sing to me whenever I was sad", she told me with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I know it sounds a little weird, but it always made me feel better… and I hope that it made you feel better as well", she beamed.

I smiled then nodded. "It sort of did and your voice was so nice it gave me goose bumps".

She giggled. "I'm only good because I have people who care about me", she said cheerfully. She glanced over at me then continued, "My mother was the most beautiful woman in our um… village and along with my father they were the perfect couple", she smiled. "I lost them one day because they decided to go against the corrupt leaders of our village… and my parents were decapitated in front of my brother and myself. I lost them because they didn't follow the rules and even though they weren't the only ones, I couldn't help but feel dreadful about their loss. My brother ran away after that in a couple of days and I haven't seen him since then".

Why was she telling me all of this? I was a little puzzled, but I was surprised by her strength. Neither her expression nor her tone changed as she spoke of those she had lost. I wish I could be more like her. "I'm sorry for your loss", I apologized sorrowfully.

"I didn't want you to be sad", she told me gleefully. "I just wanted you to know more about me since you barely knew much", she smiled. "You guys feel like sisters to me for some reason and don't worry about me. After a few years you sort of allow it all to sink in and you release most of the negative energy you might have welled up inside of you. I do still think about them, I'm not going to lie, but I try not to think about them too much. I have accepted my fate and I guess if I never lost them then I would have never met you guys", she smiled. "But I did promise myself and my brother to avenge there death one day…" her tone went dark all of a sudden, "once I find those murderers".

I eyed her with disbelief. I never thought that a sweet and thoughtful girl like Rini could strive for revenge… against corrupt leaders! I didn't think she had it in her… she was too kind. I still felt safe around her even though she had just told me that she wanted to kill those who murdered her parents. I felt worried about her all of a sudden. "I don't think that you should try to avenge them…" I told her with a troubled tone, "I don't want you to get hurt…"

She giggled. "I don't really want to avenge them either, but I know that I would probably go insane if I saw any of them in front of me", she informed me. "I only wanted to try to avenge them because I have a feeling that once I do that I will find my brother again… maybe he will return home", she assumed still holding that smile on her face.

I couldn't help but asking, "How could you be so cheerful after all that you have been through". I was bewildered.

"I don't know. I guess I just sing to myself the songs that my mother used to sing to me and remember the things my parents used to say to me about patience… then I decided to let it all be", she explained. "Why should I let myself grievance over their death for so long? Life would only be a black hole and it wouldn't really have a meaning anymore", she told me honestly. "Anyways", she decided to change the subject for some reason, "about your dream… what do you think it means?"

I thought about it then answered simply, "Probably that I'm afraid of him".

She looked considerately at me. "What if I told you that Kankuro had to carry you all the way up here… how does that make you feel?"

I flushed red. "He what!" I jumped looking at her with complete shock.

She began to chuckle. "You like him. It's obvious", she told me with a grin.

My mouth hung open then I protested, "I do not! I woke up shaking and crying from a dream! How could you even think that?!"

She raised one of her eyebrows at me then said, "You shouldn't deny your feelings for him. It's obvious from your dream", she began to titter again.

"How? It was a nightmare", I objected again.

She stood and walked up to me. "First of all, in your nightmare, you told him that you wanted to be loved by him, but then your fears took over. You're scared that he'll control you and that he won't express the same feelings that you have for him. You're afraid that he will love Kiki no matter what you do and what happens, but I promise you that if you embrace your feelings that everything will go as you want it to… you just have to embrace your inner feelings".

She was right. I have to follow my heart. I gazed at her contemplating on what I should do. I looked into her eyes and found the answer. "I guess you're right… I'm starting to have feelings for him", I smiled, "and tonight I will dance with him majestically just as a bird would soar through the air".

She squealed and clapped her hands then ran and hugged me. "This is a true love story. I can't wait to see what happens!"

"Yeah", I agreed. I hugged her back then all of a sudden I felt a strong urge for some fresh air. I felt my head pounding against my skull. "Do you mind if I open the balcony and have some fresh air?" I asked her.

"No, go ahead. I'll go grab some snacks from my secret stash and I'll come and join you outside".

I nodded and walked outside. A nice cool breeze hit my warm skin gently. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. You could hear some insects singing in the blue night sky and you could see the lights of the village shimmering in the distance. I glanced over the streets. Nobody was out of their comfortable homes except a man staring straight in my direction. Toward the balcony I was standing on… he was staring directly at me.

"Hey, Rini", I called out to her alarmed, "Do you know a man with an orange mask?"

_So how was this chapter? You guys waited for a while now, but here it is! Things are going to get tenser from here on so stay toned :) Please leave a comment, vote, review, etc. if you liked it. Till next week (which I will try to upload on time) BYE!_


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is finally! Please enjoy and tell me what you think. Thank you for your patience! You guys are awesome! Oh and I don't own Naruto ;)

Chapter 12

I began to freak out as his direct gaze neither averted nor lessened. It was just directed this way. For a moment there, I thought that I might have been overreacting so I just decided to return back into the room and sit down on her bed. Rini was in her closet looking for her snacks when her head popped out and asked, "What was that? Did you need something?"

With a sigh I answer her truthfully, "No, it was nothing".

She smiled then took out a small bag full of candies, nuts, and these little pieces of colored chocolates that were shaped like rocks. Without warning, she placed her hand in the bag and took out a handful of candies and placed it on my lap.

"Wow, that's too much!" I told her with shock at her generosity.

"It's nothing. Lord Gaara gives me lots of these every now and then", she pointed out, "He tells me that he was trying to hide it for his sister just like she ordered him to".

We giggled. "Won't she need them back though?"

"No, she's been trying to lose weight".

We fell in silence for a while after that, just taking our time and tasting the amazing candies. They were out of this world! Each candy piece had its own shape and flavor! And once you popped one into your mouth, you get this tickling sensation in your mouth and belly. It sort of gives you the chills.

I thought it was funny how a piece of candy could taste so great and make you so happy. My favorite was the green one. Rini told me that it was sour green apple, which was also her favorite.

Once I felt like I had taken enough of her time, I decided it was time for me to head back to my room. Before I left, she gave me a little bag full of candy to give to Lilly in the morning. I thanked her for all the trouble I caused her then returned back to my room and sat on my bed.

I ate another piece of candy then another and another just contemplating on how the rest of my day should go. Before I even knew it, my wristwatch began to beep and I headed for the shower.

I washed my hair and my body then headed for the closet in my towel. Once I opened the closet I was just dumbstruck to what I found hidden within it. It was a large pile of dresses! Each with different colors, designs and fabrics! I just couldn't believe my eyes!

As if out of instinct, I decided to open some of the drawers that were a part of the dresser itself and I found clothes! And shoes! A loud squeal escaped my lips and I just couldn't wrap my mind on what I had just witnessed. Who would be so kind to put us all of these clothes?

At first, I thought the clothes were a gift until I realized that these clothes looked quite similar to Madam Temari's dresses. It was then that my train of thought fell on the idea that Kiki might have done this! I might have slipped or something and she figured me out! Before I could even panic, Lilly woke from my loud movements and told me that she was surprised at first too.

"Who did this?" I asked her rashly. I had to know!

"There was a letter in the closet. Did you not see it?" she pointed out. I looked back into the closet and indeed there was a little piece of paper hidden there. I opened the paper and for sure there was writing on it too. But the problem was, I couldn't read.

A frown spread across my face. "Do you think you could read it to me?" I asked Lilly.

She yawned then replied, "I could try". I handed her the piece of paper and she began sounding out the words. "I see that you may need some help. Here is a gift from me".

I listened patiently for more when silence was all I received. "Continue", I demanded.

"That's it", she told me with confusion. A sigh escaped our mouth.

"Does it not say who it was sent from?"

She glanced at the paper again and began pronouncing the name, "Anon Ymoose".

I gave her on odd look and she just returned the same look I had. "I don't now any Anon Ymoose. Do you?"

She shook her head no.

"Well, I'll ask the people at work and see if I could figure it out", I informed her as I grabbed onto my work clothes and began getting dressed.

She walked up to me and gave me a hug before I headed out. "I think this Anon Ymoose is very nice".

"Oh, you just reminded me", I headed to my bed and rummaged through it until I found the little bag of candy for Lilly. For some reason it felt lighter than when I first got it. I handed her the bag and she opened it. "It's from Rini", I informed her.

She gave me yet another blank stare.

"Well, try one", I added with a smile.

"Try what?", she asked puzzled, "It's empty".

I blushed. I must have eaten all of the candy! "Um, it was the bag. You got a little bag!" I said enthusiastically trying to cover my embarrassment. Sure I felt guilty, but I was planning on bringing her some from Rini after work... of course, after I explain what happened to the candy she gave me yesterday.

Her eyebrow was furrowed with the knowledge of my lie, but, for some reason, she let it slide. "It's cute", she smiled innocently as if trying to tell me that it was okay. "You should get going before your late", she reminded me.

Nodding in agreement, I just rushed out and headed to my station in the kitchen.

As I was ascending up the stairs, the smells of the kitchen hit me before I even could reach it. I thought it was quite odd that they began making breakfast earlier this morning, but I brushed it off as just that. The smell was so different and new that I was wondering what Chief could have possibly decided to make for breakfast. Whatever it was, it smelt delicious.

Once I entered the kitchen, I directly headed for the plates feeling a little tardy. I stack four plates on top of each other then headed back for the large table as I usually did every morning. With a sigh of relief that my masters haven't even arrived yet, I placed each plate gently on the table near the chairs I had recognized to be my masters' favorite seats then headed back to the kitchen for the forks, spoons, and knives.

The kitchen sounded so quiet as I entered it again. All I could hear was the sizzling sounds of the stove and the ruckus I made as I gathered the rest of the silverware I needed to finish setting up the table with.

"Hana, why is everyone so quiet this morning?" I asked with a mumble as I turned around to find a semi-empty kitchen.

She rushed around the kitchen, cutting vegetables and making hot drinks for the masters. With a frustrated tone she spoke of her hastiness, "It's Saturday".

"So?", I asked her ignorantly as I headed for the silverware drawer.

"It means that some of us don't work today and that we are getting a new guest as well. Madam Temari is bringing her secret crush here to dine and slumber for the night", she giggled. "So we have an extra mouth to feed".

"Where is he from?", I asked being more nosy than usual.

"Who, pineapple head?" she replied with a question, "He's from the Leaf". She began to cut some potatoes.

"Pineapple head?!" I muttered, "Why do you refer to him as pineapple head?"

She turned her head to answer me when the smirk on her face was completely wiped off into a frightened frown. Her eyes were wide and her face turned chalk white. Once I followed her gaze, I couldn't help but follow her lead. Lord Gaara was standing quietly by the door listening to our conversation.

How rude of me to speak of our guest like that without even seeing him? My face darken and my sight was set onto the ground in shame.

"My Lord", I mumbled.

He entered the kitchen as everyone tried to focus on their jobs with their breaths tied tightly inside of their chests. He grabbed an apple, washed it, then headed back out as his footsteps were light and hard to hear. Before he exited into the dining room, he broke the silence that had struck the kitchen from the moment he had entered. He noted, "Our guest will arriving soon. I would prefer that you respect him before and after he enters these walls. However, you may carry on with your afternoon traditions. He had informed me that he enjoys the food you design for him every time he arrives to the Sand Village".

As I let the courage inside me blow, I commenced to lift my head up slowly until my gaze met his. He was staring at me with his expressionless face. Then, all of a sudden, a small smile spread across his face. It was gracious and friendly. It brightened his face and the whole kitchen as he became radiant and innocent. It was such a pure face that beamed upon this kitchen with his shining pearl eyes and his fury red hair. It was no wonder why many wish to be near the Kazekage.

After I had awakened from my thoughts, he was gone.

"What just happened?" I asked Hana feeling like I had completely missed something very important.

"Huh, Dominique, were you not listening to Lord Gaara?!" she said slowly raising an eyebrow in disappointment. Then she walked up to me and knocked gently on my head, "What do you have in that coconut head of yours, hm?!"

We giggled. "Confusion and daze", I blurted without consideration.

"Lord Gaara does that to people", she coyly replied. "Any who, he wants you to be our guests helper. You just do what he wants you to do. You won't have to follow him everywhere, but when he does need something then you have to be the one who answers his demands".

A sigh escaped my lips. "Why me?"

"Dominique!", she exclaimed loudly, "You must listen when Lord Gaara's talking to you! How could you not know when you told him that you would be delighted to help?!"

"I did?!"

"Yes, you did", she informed me firmly as she headed back to her position cutting potatoes. "He wants you to be his helper because you are from the Leaf Village just as he is. That way, as he said to before, you guys would have something in common to talk about".

With a nod and a thank you, I returned back to my place and gathered an extra plate and silverware for our guest. In only a couple of seconds, I was amazed, I did not hear anything that Lord Gaara uttered to me. This made me realized that I needed to be more careful around people. Who knows what I might say if I didn't concentrate on my actions.

With the table set, I could hear our guest heading up the stairs by his loud footsteps echoing from the staircase. I decided it would be best if I opened the door for him with respect... and to get a closer look at him. As I did so, I saw a man with a green vest and spiked hair heading up the stairs with a laughing Temari. Now I got why they called him pineapple! How mean!

As he entered through the opened door, his eyes and mine made brief eye-contact for a mere second then it broke as he was greeted by Lord Gaara, Master Kankuro, and Kiki.

I slid back into the room then heading back to the kitchen to prepare myself to serve their breakfast.

"I'm going to leave you here with Gaara and Kankuro. I have to go change and I'll be right back", I could hear Madam Temari's voice as it headed down the hall toward her room. I hear an extra pair of footsteps follow.

"I'm going to go with Temari just in case she needs anything", I heard Kiki's gentle voice holler from the far end of the hall.

With that, I snuck a peak at the men sitting on the coaches in the far end of the room.

I was a bit baffled by the glaring expressions Lord Gaara and Master Kankuro gave to our guest. For a while, they even seemed like they were threatening stares directed toward our guest.

The man sat in his couch quite intimidated and such. He appeared to be uncomfortable as he watched my two masters, who sat before him, wearily.

"Welcome", Lord Gaara spoke with a dry tone.

"Yes, welcome", Master Kankuro agreed with a grim greeting.

The poor boy rubbed the back of his head nervously as he glanced slowly at the two siblings sitting before him.

"So", Kankuro began with dagger eyes, "Why are you here in our village?"

"Temari and I help coordinate the Chunin exams together. We have a lot to cover before it begins", he explained.

"Together?!" Kankuro retorted loudly picking and choosing specific words to attack the boy with.

"Not like that!" the boy proceeded with more caution. "We're just friends", he pointed out with an exhale.

"That's what they all say at first before things advance in a different direction", Lord Gaara chimed in with dead eyes as he lowered his back slowly onto the couch, not breaking his stare at the boy.

I could see the boy's sweat drop as the two brothers continued their investigation. For some reason, I felt like I should jump out there and help the kid out. He seems so flustered being placed on the spot by the village leader and his older brother.

Hana stood beside me then sighed. "Poor kid", she began miserably, "Every time he comes here, Lord Gaara and Master Kankuro beat him down with questions, interrogating the kid's every possible move and warning him to stay away from their sister".

"They seem to be quite protective of her", I noted with a whisper being careful not to raise my voice too high for my masters to hear.

"Ha!" Hana laughed quietly, "Overly protective more like it! Their sister is an amazing ninja! She could take care of herself, believe me".

"I want to help him out", I told her with a saddened tone.

Before I was able to add on to that, I felt her grab my wrist and pull me back into the kitchen. "You are not allowed to bother them!" she warned, "Lord Gaara and definitely Master Kankuro specifically don't like it when the servants get too caught up with their personal matters. They have warned all of the servants to keep to their business and not to get involved!"

"All but one", I muttered under my breath.

Glancing back at the table I noticed that I hadn't finished setting it up. With panic whelming up inside of me, I grabbed the rest of the materials I needed and headed out.

Hana rushed to the kitchen door, being careful that no one but me could see her, as her face turned white and her moves became tense. I thought I heard her say 'don't try to be the hero'. She must have been confused because the next thing I saw her do was wave her hand demandingly for me to return back into the kitchen. I mouthed back the words 'I haven't finished setting up the table'. With a frustrated and worried expression, she pointed to the kitchen floor then mouthed 'Get back in her now!'

Her worry and motions told me that I was in red hot territory and that I shouldn't have gotten myself out of that kitchen. I felt my body heat and my head pound as I tried to focus on folding the napkins then setting them within the glass cups.

With no other choice, I listened to the sound of desperation as the unlucky boy attempted yet another shot on starting a good conversation with the men before him, "So Gaara, how has your studies been going?"

"Don't try to change the subject", Lord Gaara's firm reply ended his useless attempt.

A sigh escaped my lips, however I was glad that I was finished. As I began to head back to the kitchen, I recklessly tripped on one of the chair's legs. I didn't fall, thank goodness, however once I was able to regain my composure and dared to glanced around to my Masters, I was met with cold beady eyes. They were glaring hard at me when my head dared to the chalk white Hana with pleading eyes.

My heart began to beat faster and faster as the silence felt endless. I felt like I was about to collapse onto the floor any second now when Hana's gentle voice broke the awkwardness.

"Dominique", she called as if she didn't know what was happening, "Could you be a dear and help me with something?"

I sent a fake grin to my Masters as I commenced my return to the kitchen. Before I could even enter it, I heard someone question me. "Do I know you?"

Trying to let my body relax from all the tension it had just received, I turned around with a weak smile to the person. It was the boy. He got up off of the couch then headed toward me. It was evident in my Masters' expressions that they didn't like this one bit.

Then I directed my attention back to the boy. "I don't think so", was all I could say to him. I don't remember him.

"Yeah, I know you. You used to be a beggar in the Leaf Village. Am I right?" I was baffled at first, but then I realized that it was very possible for someone, anyone, to notice me. "You look different than I remember", he pointed out. "It was hard for me recognize you now that your is hair up and you are finely dressed. Your hair used to be always in your face, but I'm pretty sure you're her".

All I was able to do was nod. After I caught my breath I told him, "Yes, I used to be in the Leaf as a beggar, but I have a new chance at life here, thanks to my masters". I had to bring them as the good guys right now. I didn't want to get fired for being reckless! I enjoy my job and I hoped they could see that.

He smiled a genuine smile then introduced himself, "I'm Shikamaru by the way".

"I'm Dominique. Nice to meet you".

He lowered his head a little then whispered high enough just for me to hear, "Thanks for saving my butt".

A delighted grin spread across my face. "You're welcome," I informed him, "But who's going to save mine?"

He laughed quietly when Madam Temari finally arrived for breakfast and I headed back to the kitchen. As I entered, Hana welcomed my survival with a warm embrace before I served their breakfast buffet. Serving their food, I noted the complete and sudden change Lord Gaara and Master Kankuro expressed. It was as if they were going through some phase and it all changed with their sister's entry. Or as if nothing happened between these men as now they laugh and joke and smile toward each other across the table. Glee filled the room as there was no glares or stares being exchanged. They were just enjoying a sweet breakfast as a family.

It was terrifying how well they were able to disguise their feelings before everybody. Far too scary as their expressions kept on changing, depending on the situation, for the rest of the day. When Madam Temari was present, they were happy and overjoyed. They joked around and told stories. However, when she is not present, the pressure Shikamaru with threats and evil glares. They beat him down with questions then try to push him away from their sister. Shikamaru kept on denying any suspicion of a secret relation with their sister, but they wouldn't settle for that.

Once dinner arrived, I was overjoyed that this day was finally about to conclude. Everything went well as Chief prepared for our guest rice with this mind-blowing pineapple sauce made from scratch. Along with their food, they dined on pineapple juice and had pineapple cake for dessert! The aroma made my mouth water for a taste and, lucky enough for the kitchen staff, we were able to get the chance to taste Chief's original food design! And in one word, it was heavenly!

After dinner, I finished the dishes,then heading to the dance studio. With three gentle knocks on Master Kankuro's door, I awaited his arrival finally realizing that I had forgot something... the dresses in my closet along with that letter!

There was one last resort... and it was to ask Master Kankuro himself!

He must know someone or something, so I awaited his arrival. It felt like hours as I gazed at myself in the mirror. Staring at myself too much gave me the chills.

A yawn exited my mouth as my body began to laze and prepare itself for sleep when I decided to check the halls. They were empty and dark. Know that, I was even more afraid. I hated the darkness! It was frightening!

Well, there was nothing left for me to do other than to try and keep myself awake.

I took my work shoes off and placed them to the side along with my white socks hanging out of them. Naturally, I released my hair from the band that tied it up and tossed it gently with my hands. The cool air made its way through every single strand of hair, leaving my body refreshed and relaxed. The tense muscles in my joints began to release the strain held within them from this long and stressful day of work.

I walked up to the music box, selected a song that I heard before then glanced at my image in the mirror.

"You're such a rebel", I called to my image in the mirror with my previous beggar name. The thrill of being able to dance again took over my mind as I let my body sway lightly to the music. Untying the apron around my waist, I tossed it near my shoes and noticed how beautiful this black dress appeared without the maid accessories around it.

An overwhelming feeling burnt in my cheeks. Glancing around me one last time, I was sure I was alone. 'He wants to dance with me', I thought to myself, 'how was I supposed to act?'

Without thought, I began to pretend. "You want to learn how to dance then fine. Watch me", I pretend to speak to him as if he were here. I turned the music box a little louder and let the music flow inside of me. For some reason, I felt nervous. As if he were here at this very moment watching me secretly and listening to my idiotic performance. Trying to brush that feeling off, I uttered my preparation with a blush, "Okay, I'm ready".

I stood beside the mirror on the far end of the room while I assumed that Kankuro stood before me on the other end of the room. The music commenced. I positioned my arms out at each side of me and began to strut with my sassy walk toward him pretending that I was this stuck-up female. I stopped myself midway and let my hips twist violently side to side. An image of him blushing appeared within my mind. I giggled with my face redder than usual.

I shook my hips in a slow alluring fashion then swung my arms up and popped my chest. I let my body sway forward and backward like it was out of control. I caught a glimpse of him, in my mind, and his possible crimson red face. "You could slide your way into this dance scene", I would inform him, "or am I going too fast for you?" I giggled.

He would rub his neck nervously then say things like, "I'm not sure how I could jump in and join you yet… but once I'm ready I'll _slide_ my way in and dance with you". He would flush.

I played with my hair a little in a seductive manner while resuming my dance. "Okay", I drawled, "I'll be waiting". I tilted my head a little and followed it by shimmies. I let my hands travel from my hair down to my chest then down to my thighs in a tempting way. I let my body fall on to its knees then rise again with my lower body pointing out. I would want to get him on the dance floor so I would have to keep full eye contact with him while smiling invitingly.

I clapped my hands lightly then faced the mirror. I let my shoulders roll gently outward and my chest lifted and dropped. I felt uncomfortable as I was forced to dance seductively for a man I barely knew. I shook my head passionately allowing my hair to swing everywhere dismissing the negative thoughts from my head. I focused on my dance again. I would look toward him again.

My legs were slightly apart as I placed my hands on my hips then whipped my hair back and forth then would maneuver my finger to invite him to continue the dance with me. His face would be even redder than before. He would appear to have been taken aback by my demand with fear in his eyes. He would stand near the door to the dance studio and shale his head nervously no.

Then I would pout and strut my way toward him. Once I reach him, I would grab his wrist and drag him with me onto the dance floor. "Don't worry", I would sooth and as if on cue, he entered through the window startling me yet again.

With a gasp, I fell. However, before my body could even hit the ground, I felt his strong grasp on my wrist pulling me back up.

"Who's worried?" he asked with a smirk as he released my hand and left me to stand on my shaky feet.

It was then that I realized that I could never dance something like that for him. It was impossible! I dance for myself and nobody else! I can only dance something like this when I am alone. The first time, he saw me by accident that's all. And I had to find a way to tell him this.

We stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm worried, did you see any of that?", I admitted in the awkward silence.

"No. I guess I'm late this time, but listen", he began as he headed for the wall then sat on the cold ground, "I don't think we should do this anymore".

A surprised look appeared on my face. How odd! He felt the same way. "Why do you think so?" I inquired.

With a sigh, he continued, "I feel bad because I overwork you and you don't have a chance to rest and see your sister", he pointed out, "Not to mention that I completely forced you into this and you feel awkward about this and you probably think that I'm a jerk for doing this to you. And you're still afraid of me", he finished with a hurt tone. His face was upset and he seemed guilty for some reason.

But for a moment there, I agreed with him. Of course, I didn't tell him that. "You think I'm afraid of you?" I acted as if I wasn't. I don't like to hurt people who have been kind to me.

He chuckled. "You can't fool me. Let me not forget the nightmare you had of me yesterday".

My jaw dropped. "You can't read minds... right?" I questioned with amusement and fear.

He laughed again leaving me feeling uncomfortable. "Of course not, but you were speaking in your sleep and I was able to make out some of the words you said. It's alright, I will still plan on seeing you here if you would like to, but I do have my loyalty to Kiki as well", he spoke with such faith and power that I felt like I was the bad person giving up on him. Even after all of this, he still wanted to see me.

"You still want me to teach you how to dance?!" I clarified in surprise.

He gave me a puzzled look then answered. "You can't teach me how to dance!"

I felt offended. "Ugh, how rude". Was I not good enough for him?

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing like that. It's just... your moves are so... girly!" he finally finished.

A blush entered my cheeks and I began to warm. "That's not true!"

"Yeah, it is", he said firmly, "Come tomorrow and I'll show you how men dance. Just dress warmly", he added with a grin.

"Men dance?!" I noted with sarcasim. We shared a laugh then I added with all honesty, "Kiki is lucky to have you", then I decided to change the subject as quickly as it emerged. "Can I see your real face?"

A wide knowing smirk curled its way near the edges of his lips. It was as if he was awaiting such a question. It felt like he was asked this multiple times before because he replied quickly and calmly, "This is my real face. There is no plastic on it anywhere".

I chuckled. It was evident that he liked to keep his secret and have his audience wonder about it. "I mean without the makeup-".

"Warrior paint", he corrected.

"Sure, of course. That's what everyone calls it", I was sarcastic. "Are you bald?" I asked out of know where.

He burst into hysteric laughter as he clutched onto his belly and fell into tears. For a moment, I thought he went insane, but then, after several minutes of humiliation, he came back to his original self. I felt dump for a very long time. How embarrassing!

"That's funny", he said with heavy heaving for air, "Is that what you think of when you see me?"

The pressure that came from his gaze along with that smile left me speechless... and I actually did think that he was bald...

"Maybe", I muttered lowly hoping he doesn't hear it.

"No lying. You know the rule", he forced devilishly.

"Yes", he forced it out of me

"Fair enough. I deserve it, but no I am not bald", he told me coyly as he got up off of the floor. "I'll show you in due time though". He gave me this odd look and I understood that he wanted my curiosity to eat me up. I guess he wanted to play hard to get and I was fine with it. I didn't mind playing this game as long as, in the end, I get to see how he really looks.

"By the way," I mumbled, "Do you know who Anon Ymoose is?"

He furrowed his brow. I really hated that look! It always meant that I was doing something wrong or said something incorrectly. It gave me this odd feeling in my gut like a knot was present inside it and it only got tighter when he was present.

"Who?", he asked with an amused face.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Anon Ymoose... He, or she, left Lilly and me a large pile of clothes in our closet so I was wondering who it was to make sure that it was alright for us to take them. Then I wanted to thank the person", I noted.

His expression went all devilish again as the smile plastered on his face would not fade away.

"It was anonymous", he corrected.

My face began to burn. "Anonymous", I repeated unconsciously.

"Yup. It was me and Gaara who did that, but no need to thank us since you are still struggling".

"Hey!" I blurted out feeling offended.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. You only have a couple pairs of clothes and you wash them everyday so we decided to give you a break since you work so hard".

"Thank you", I smiled.

"Nah, it was nothing. And we're sorry", he said out of know where.

"For what?" I wondered.

"Glaring at you when you hit that chair. Sorry about that, but we had to terrify Shikamaru. He has to know that we won't rest until he gave up on our sister. We won't let her go so easily".

I laughed quietly and tried to hide it with my hand.

"What?!"

"It's nothing". He was so much like me, I thought. He cared for his sister and made sure that she received what she deserved even if they had their fights every now and then.

He stood. "I have one more thing that I wanted to talk to you about", he added firmly.

I awaited his answer silently giving him my full attention.

"For the trip to the beach with Kiki..." I eyed him suspiciously. Why bring that up? It was supposed to be like a month or so from now. "I scheduled it to be four days from now", he finished.

"That's excellent!" I cheered. That way she wouldn't be able to poison him or kill him! He would be safe and I wouldn't have to stress over his life as much! What a relief!

"Would you like to tag along?", he added with a menacing smile.

My heart pounded as I knew that there was another story yet to come from that question. And that smile only told me that he was not going to give me a choice on the matter... Oh, what to do?

Thanks for your patience. I do have a lot planned for this story so the craziness will not end. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Check my profile to see the next date for the update. BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

I probably should be uploading more and I will try. I feel horrible for letting you guys wait so long. I'm sorry :( I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner ;)

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!

Chapter 13

"Are you crazy?!" I asked him with seriousness.

The look on his face told me that I had just disrespected him. It was unintentional. I have complete respect for him... most of the time.

"Sorry." I knew my place. He was the master and I was the servant. "But I can't go with you."

For some reason, he just grinned. And that puzzled me very much.

A sigh escaped my lips. It was just that I could never read this guy! In fact, he has always been giving me that smile before saying something that I would totally disagree with him on.

Now I felt even more nervous. It felt like I was going to explode from all this tension.

"Why not?" he asked innocently. Was it not obvious?!

There was something he was hiding; something that I just didn't want to know. And the longer I remain in this room with him, the more I was destined to know. Thinking of it now, I really don't want to know. I'd rather get back to my room than suffer another one of his psychotic ideas. Fidgeting in my place a little, I spoke, "Um because you are supposed to be alone. Just the both of you...with no one else. Just you and Kiki" I tried to make it clear.

"And your point is?" he ranted with an amused voice. It was hard not to give him a dumb look, but I was able to contain myself.

There was something wrong with him...very wrong! It felt like I really didn't have a choice now. So I spoke slowly and clearly trying to make my point even easier to understand. "I can't go with you... so go by yourselves..."

He laughed in amusement at the way I spoke things. "You think that you're going as a friend?!", he was amazed, "You would be going to help me out as a servant, that's all. So in a sense, we would be alone." He smiled a brief smile then stood up. Was he trying to leave?! Does he think that his decision was considered the final decision?! Not if I had something to say about it! I thought quickly.

Will I wasn't going to allow him to leave me here with the final choice being his! This began my protest! And with every protest of mine, he finds it as a challenge to him. "Considering my health condition", I began confidently, "I can't go", I frowned falsely, "I guess you'll just have to take someone else."

When he looked at me strictly, it was as if he felt my challenge to him. A wide grin spread upon his lips...and that was bad! It sent wild butterflies into my stomach and this overwhelming weight formed on my chest. Since he was in control, I had very little chances of doing things my way. But it didn't hurt to try... most of the time. But in the end, I knew I was going to be defeated.

Slowly, I noticed that his eyes were studying me and trying to figure out why I didn't want to go, why I struggled against his will to just let me be? For a long moment in silence, it felt like I had won, but then he spoke firmly, "But I already talked with Gaara", my heart sank, "and he said that having fresh air instead of being cooped up in here is great for your health."

Was he prepared for this?! Did he know that I was going to deny his answer?!

Those questions rose a lump in my throat. I grimaced. There must be some other reason that I could provide him that would prevent me from going!

I was panicking on the inside. The thought of being with Kiki for several days... it was terrifying! Who knows what she would do to me! She hated me! She hated everyone!

"What about my asthma though?", I questioned him with a pleading voice, "I could die", I over exaggerated.

Even when I think I might be one step ahead of this guy, he always has something up his sleeve. It's like he really wanted me to go. Me specifically. But I didn't know why.

To answer my question, he moved in closer to me then looked into my eyes. He repeated slowly and clearly mocking the moves I had done earlier, "I already spoke with Gaara and he said that this would be great for your health. Besides", his voice wasn't mocking now, "It will be fun, I promise."

In all actuality, I wanted to go very badly, but Kiki was the one who was pushing me away. I wanted to be with master Kankuro and have fun and enjoy the weather, but she as going to be there too! And I really didn't want to see her... Ever!

"What about Lilly", I brought my sister up in my desperate attempt to win this challenge, "I have to take good care of her."

The way he observed me told me that he knew I was desperate, but he wasn't planning on taking it easy on me. "Don't worry", he added confidently, "I took care of that too!" He surprise me with his preparedness. "She will be taken good care of by Rini or Hana."

Well, that was my last attempt and it failed miserably. "But...", I uttered with nothing more to say.

"You know what", he broke my train of thought, "I'll give you a choice because I'm nice like that." Did he just call himself nice after he tried to force me to go?! Well then yes, I thought sarcastically, he is very nice. "But give me your answer in two days so I could speak with Gaara about it." He informed me before heading out. But before he left, he reminded me, "Don't forget about tomorrow."

With a nod from me telling him that I won't forget, he left.

Great! Just great! Now what?! I thought with groan before returning to my room and heading to my bed. Lilly was sound asleep when I entered our room and began to change into my pajamas. With a smile, I hopped into my bed and covered myself in the silk sheets burying my body within them and smelling their calming floral scent. Not being about to stress farther into that matter, sleep began to engulf me with its sweet mercy. The last thought on my mind was 'maybe I should go.'

In the morning, I dressed and prepared myself for yet another fun day at work. Everything will be fine, I told myself encouragingly, but I knew things weren't going to be alright.

After a quick shower, I found Lilly sitting on her bed with a frightened look plastered across her face. A distant look appeared on her face as she gazed at her covers in silence.

"Lilly", I shattered the silence and her train of thought, "is everything okay?" I was worried about her. She never looked so distant and miserable before. It was mind-boggling and discomforting seeing her so upset and not knowing why.

When she realized that I was focused on her, she shook her head yes then left the room. Something must have happened to her and I was determined to figure that out... after work.

Getting dressed then pulling my hair up, I began to head to the kitchen. I hoped to bump into Rini or Lilly on my way so I could ask about what was happening, but neither of them was to be found on my way there.

Before I even entered the kitchen, I could smell that nice smell of breakfast. It was wonderful! The amazing aroma's that danced around me always made my morning worth it! That was until I heard some glass shatter on the floor.

Entering it in a hurry, I regret it completely. There was glass everywhere. No one was able to move around successfully without having a shard of that glass get stuck to the bottom of their shoes. So far, this was a terrible day. And, apparently, this was just an off day for a lot of people.

Glancing around, I had found the maid who had done this. She was small and fragile. Her hair was neck length brown hair with small bangs resting on her forehead. The maid who dropped the glass was pale white and shaky. Not to mention that Hana was very angry with her, which was evident by her glower and stomping feet. "How are we going to finish making the meals if you don't focus!" she exclaimed with rage.

"I'm sorry", the little maid mumbled with an embarrassed tone.

"Sorry won't bring us more plates back! And it definitely won't bring back the time we had just wasted!"

Never had I seen Hana so furious before. "Easy Hana", I defended the little girl, "It's not worth yelling at her like this. It was an accident, that's all." I looked at the girl and she returned my gaze with her thankful eyes, "She won't do it again, don't worry." I tried to calm Hana down.

Hana rubbed the sides of her head in thought. "Okay", her voice was calm and steady, "just clean this mess up before our masters arrive."

The girl nodded her head quick then rushed and brought a broom and commenced to clean the mess.

Hana returned to her position and I returned to mine.

After the table was set and the food was prepared, the voices of our masters could be heard descending down the stairs.

In the kitchen, I hadn't noticed that everyone looked glum and upset. Some of them appeared flustered and worried. Heading toward Hana, I asked with complete ignorance, "What's wrong with everyone?"

She gave me a dumbfound look then answered with a whisper, "You mean you don't know?!"

Shaking my head no, she sighed, "Master Kankuro changed the date for his trip", she informed me.

It turns out that I did know! "So?" I inquired not sure why everyone is upset.

"It means one of us will have to go with them and serve as a helper." Still, I didn't comprehend what the fuss is all about.

From my confused look, she continued with an upset voice, "I can't believe this Dominique", she spoke with disapproval, "How could you not know what that means?!" With a shrug from my shoulders, she continued, "How could you be so blind?!" I was a bit insulted, but I brushed it off knowing that she as my friend and she never meant to insult me. But I still didn't get what was really happening.

I grew impatient. "Please tell me! Im dying to know!" I fessed up with a roar.

"It means that whoever goes will be stuck with that monster! That's what it means Dominique!"

"Oh", my voice was little and afraid.

Hana placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Listen. Whoever goes will have a greater chance of being tortured by that woman. She will be able to take advantage of whomever it is. Pray that it won't be you who goes", she warned. Now I know why everyone was so upset. I joined them with their depressed looks for the rest of the day. Of course I didn't show my unhappiness before my masters. That would only cause trouble.

By the end of the day, I rushed with the dishes with the throbbing knowledge that I was the unlucky victim who was going to be forced to go. It was all because master Kankuro wanted me to go with them. It's not really my choice and I think I was going to tell him that I just didn't want to go.

When I entered my room, it wasn't a surprise to find Rini in the room talking to Lilly. It was a usual time for us to hung out together.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired with worry as I noticed Lilly's uncomfortable gaze.

Rini looked into my eye telling that there was something troubling them both. "Lilly hasn't been talking lately", she informed with concern. "She said she had been having a nightmare repeatedly, but she wouldn't tell me about it."

Lilly's eyes were red and puffy as if she was just crying. "Lilly, please tell me what's wrong." I sat beside her and hugged her tightly in my arms trying to help her relax. I played with her hair then kissed her forehead trying so hard to comfort her.

Her eyes remained with a very tight focus on her hands. It was odd for her to be so quiet like this.

Glancing at the time, I knew I had to get going, but I didn't want to leave her here. Could Kiki have done this to her? I hoped not because if she did, I wasn't going to remain quiet! Sure I was afraid of her, but I wasn't going to allow her to mess with my sister!

Rini was beside Lilly when she burst into muffled tears. She rubbed her back to calm her down. "Should I take her to Lord Gaara?" Lilly's head jerked up quickly then she shook her head no.

"Just stay with her for the night", I informed her with uncertainty.

I opened the closet, still trying to figure out what was wrong with Lilly, then got dressed in a hoodie and some black pants. Then I placed a scarf around my neck just to hide my face a little more. I wouldn't want anyone to recognize me, now would I?!

Heading for the door, I heard Lilly's weak voice from behind me, "Where are you going?" I hadn't noticed earlier, but her face was a little blanched.

"To meet master Kankuro. It might be the last time we do this. I promise I'll be back." I didn't want to leave her, but she gave me a very small nod to dismiss me and told me, "I'll be waiting for you."

There must have been something horrible that happened that caused Lilly to act this way, but I had to leave.

As I ascended the stairs with nervous butterflies investing my belly, I waddled my way up to the dance studio. Trying to get this night over with as fast as possible, I knocked gently on his door three times then I headed inside the studio to wait for him. I hid my face within the layers of my scarf as I awaited his arrival with anxiousness. The fear of us getting caught and the mess I would be subjected to were all thoughts that roamed within my mind. Once the door opened, my heart dropped for a second or two for I didn't recognize the man before me. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater with black pants and an orange wool hat. He was hiding his face behind a giant scarf as well.

"Master?" I muttered with uncertainty.

A titter could be heard behind that orange scarf of his and I knew then that it was him.

"You can't recognize me?!" He questioned me with amusement.

Without answering him, he knew the truth. All I really desired was for this horrendous moment to end.

"Shall we go?" I asked him with impatience. I was antsy to get back to my comfy bed and sleep without worries for the rest of my night. So far, it's apparent that that was not going to happen anytime soon.

It was horrifying as I saw him pass me and approach the window. As he opened it, a slight breeze entered from the desert sand and played its way gently through my hair. He knelt to the ground then spoke, "Hop on."

A quick chuckle escaped my lips. When I realized he was being serious, a firm stare was plastered upon our faces. We watched each other with blank faces then the awkward silence broke when I spoke with agitation. "No way am I going to be jumping out that window!" It was enough that he invaded my dreams with his craziness! There was no way I was going to let myself exit a building through a window!

"If we go out the main door, we might get exposed!" He exclaimed.

"I'll take my chances", I challenged.

The adrenaline rushed through my body when he headed toward me then grabbed onto my handed tightly. I flushed as I gazed a his eyes. They shone ablaze as his excitement gripped him.

It was obvious from his motions that he couldn't wait for the exciting adventure we were up to experience. Running through the halls, holding hands in the dark. He was all about this crazy sneak out.

It was terrifying for me. Getting caught will be the least thing I want, yet it's the first thing that was rushing through my head.

"Relax", he whispered to me. Even with his calming voice, my heart continued to race in my chest. I bet he could feel the vibrations of it in my hand.

In the silence, he let go of my hand, entered the hidden closet then came out with two masks. One he placed on my head, that covered only the top half of my face, and the other he wore himself, that more covered around his eyes.

He motioned for me to look at myself in the mirror. As I approached it, I was able to view the mask perfectly. It was embroidered with beautiful jewels and sparkles. It had dazzling borders and rims. It definitely hid my identity well, but it also brightened my face with its golden color and its rainbow jewels. This mask appeared to be so expensive and valuable. It might not be able to hide our identity well from how pricy it appeared. But the mask made me look... Different... Mysterious.

"Wow", I couldn't help but utter.

"It's Temari's, but I'm pretty sure she won't mind", he confessed. "She made it. It's nothing big."

"She'll be upset if I used it", the guilt rushed through me.

"Unless she thought you were Kiki. As long as we can fool everyone, everything will be fine", he winked at me.

"But we can't fool Kiki. She would know the truth", I fidgeted nervously. If she knew the truth, surely she'd try to kill me! Barbeque me! Burn me! Who knows?!

He laughed hard at that, leaving me feeling stupid. It took him a while to regain his breath from that excessive laughter. But I awaited his explanation. "Unless I had already taken Kiki out."

With that, his hand squeezed mine and he pulled me along with him. His hand was tight on mine, and big and secure over it that even as we roam the merciless dark halls of this house, I felt safe and warm beside him.

A sudden desire to lean into him emerged as we tiptoed slowly through the halls. Everything was quiet other than the sounds that emanated within the rooms. It was different for each room. One had loud music, the other loud laughs, and another loud conversations.

As we moved about in the first floor of this mansion, everything was lit. My hoodie covered my hair as we walked. We were visible for anyone who passed us... And we passed a lot of people on our way out. His hand squeezed mine slightly every time we passed someone who greeted us. Even before we were able to exit and consider ourselves in the safe zone, one of the men stopped us and picked up a conversation with Master Kankuro.

"Taking the girl out for another walk, eh Kankuro?", he spoke with his eyes not leaving mine. I swear it, his eyes were searching mine. Every time he felt like he could take a glance into them, he did. And each time, I averted my eyes nervously. I bet Kiki never did that. She probably looked into her prey's eyes and glared them down. I couldn't do that. And I was in disguise!

"Yeah, just going to walk around. This time we don't want anyone to bother us", was all master Kankuro said. It appeared that he didn't want to give the man too much details just to be on the safe side... and maybe force me to wait in anxiousness to hear about the place we were going.

The man's eyes were fixated on me, "Hope you have a good night then madam Kiki." My eyes shot wide open on the name he referred me as. It upset me that he called me by her name, but I had to play along. For some reason, it felt like this guy was testing me... and I was failing. It was just that me and her were nothing alike. But before I took the matter too far within me, and let tears out, I nodded to him with a false smile on my face. Then I hid my mouth behind the scarf and bit on my bottom lip with disgust.

It took us a while until master Kankuro ended his conversation with the man before us. It felt uncomfortable between us, the man and myself, because each time I tried to sneak a glance at him, he looked back in search as if he was awaiting some sort of reaction from me.

After an unnerving pause, the man spoke, "Well, have fun." Then he left.

It felt awkward between us and even as I began to exit the building hand in hand with master Kankuro, I could feel the man's eyes watching the back of my head like a hawk.

Master Kankuro appeared to notice that I was disturbed by the fact that I was called Kiki. He didn't know why, but he knew it bothered me. "Don't worry", he spoke with joy, "I'll smack him once we get back."

I couldn't help but smile. "That won't be necessary. It's just an act."

Once we exited that tense building, we were greeted with the cool breeze of the sand village. It danced around us gracefully as the cold sand filled out shoes and slipped between our toes. After a while, our eyes met each other's and we could fell each other's heart beat at the balm of our hands.

We couldn't help but giggle at the fact that we weren't caught thus far. Especially on the fact that we were stopped at the door.

With his hand in mine, he pulled me a little closer. He drew me into a hug as his arm was wrapped around my shoulder and I was held close to his chest. Before long, I wrapped my arms around his waist unconsciously. Everything felt right. Just perfect, even though we avoided each other's gaze. We were still acting, right?

The night was calm and the moon shone above us pearling its glorious light upon us. The village was cold, but calm and beautiful.

As soon as we neared a dark alley, I broke away from him in wonderment. Even though I let go of him, he brought his hand back in mine with a genuine smile on his face. With his nod, I returned his smile then we began to run together through this dark and filthy hall until we reached its end where there was a great fire in the center of a wide open area. Multiple people were around it, while others were sneaking in from different directions. Each person with their own unique mask on.

"Is that a trash can on fire?!" I couldn't help my bewilderment.

"Yup, it helps keep us warm", he explained. It reminded me of the homeless people who used to share their fire with Lilly and myself during the horrible winters in the Leaf. But for some reason, this one was beautiful! The lights from the fire were so great that the flames danced inside the can in the gentle breeze that blew about. It even forced the shadows of the people around it to dance along with it harmoniously.

We moved closer and the people danced around with a music box blasting high in volume. It was smaller than Madam Temari's, but it was louder! Everyone looked beautiful and carefree as they danced in groups or in pairs or singly. There were definitely men dancing, but they weren't that good. It was obvious that they weren't dancers. Some of them were okay, but most weren't even close to good.

Before I could advance further by the others, master Kankuro spun my body quickly and forced me to face him. Our faces were mere inches away from each other's and I could help the blush that warmed my face. "We have to get something straight before the show starts", he told me sharply.

"What?" I demanded.

"Here, they don't like ninjas. There are ninjas around, but they are here to have fun and enjoy this music. Gaara doesn't like these performers at night because they make a loud ruckus which wakes the neighborhood and cause people to perform poorly on their work the following day", he spoke with all seriousness.

"Okay? And?" I asked, not sure what the point of it was.

He snickered. "It means that here, you can't call me master Kankuro. We have to conceal our identity. So you can call me Kay."

A joke escaped my thoughts, "O-Kay", I chuckled as his gaze brightened a little at my ridiculous joke.

He tittered slightly before he continued, "Your name will be Deedee. Okay?"

"Kay", I chimed happily.

Before he could say anything, the music stopped, everything went quiet, and everyone gathered around a little stage made of plastic. I grabbed onto his hand with a red face, making sure that my eyes didn't meet his, then headed in a hasty matter to join the audience.

A man walked onto the stage and spoke to us as loud as he could. "Today we have a special performance by several well-known dancers off the streets. Please stay off the stage and a little back as the show is about to begin."

Several men walked up onto the stage then Kankuro squeezed my hand gently. I glanced at him then he motion his head toward the dancers. So these were the men he was talking about. Well then, I couldn't wait to see how well of a dancer they could be.

Before long, the music commenced and the men on the stage began with their performance.

Sure, I'll admit it. Their moves were amazing, unique and far different than ones I had ever witnessed! They flipped and turned and even spun in the air! They tossed each other around and took advantage of the slippery plastic stage. They slid on it with ease and others jumped across them. It was like they were a well-build machine with each one of the men being a different section with a different role.

The crowd was in awe as one of the men stood in the middle and moved each part of his body separately. It was crazy! His head moved one way, his chest another way. His hands were on their own and his feet glided swiftly across the flooring.

"Amazing!" I mutter as my face couldn't help but hold a smile across it.

Master Kankuro lowered his head near mine. "And that's how men dance", Master Kankuro whispered with pride gently in my ear.

A sigh of defeat exited my lips, but I was still very happy. Nothing could ruin my mood!

I spoke too soon for the music ended and the men finished their dance. I swear that I could have watched them forever, but the man returned to the stage and told us that there was going to be a break before the next group went on.

As long as another group was coming up, I knew I would be fine. I'll be patient for the next group.

The music returned to what it was before and I couldn't help but desire to dance. My feet tapped on the sandy floor and my hips were swaying slightly. It was overwhelming to be in this thrilling atmosphere and not be able to join in. The anticipation and joy took over me and I dragged master Kankuro near one of the alleyways. My head jerked to his when he, suddenly, broke his grasp on my hand then began to move around me... Was he dancing? His moves weren't that far from the men we had just witnessed. The motions were full of movement that focused on his arms and legs. It was unbelievable, but he was outstanding.

"You can dance?!" I blurted in surprise.

"It's not my thing, but I can dance", he spoke with an ignorant smile. It was brave of him to show me his moves before a great crowd of people, even if the people weren't watching us. His hand gripped mine. "Would you like to dance?", he inquired with a grand smirk on his face.

My eyes shone ablaze and I was burning with energy. "Sure", I spoke with strength. Nobody was observing us so it didn't matter.

As if by force of habit, my hands released my hair of the strain around it then tossed it slightly in the air to allow the cool breeze through it. Many of the people around us were pumping their fists into the air. However, when we began to join the crowd by dancing in the corner, we swung each other gently back and forth like a rubber band. Then he let one of our hands go and spun me around and around and around with speed and strength. The wind hit my face quickly and the world around me twirled hurriedly. My weight was focused on one of my legs while the other one was resting atop of it as the sand beneath my feet lessened. It was like I was a drill and he was my power source. It didn't take long for him to stop spinning me before I became nauseous. But once I stopped, my body fell onto his and he held me securely, being careful not to drop me.

"Too much", I fessed up with the same dizzying motion running through my head.

"Sorry", he apologized with a chuckle.

The next show was about to start and before we were able to head back and watch it, a giant wind came crashing down and blowing out the fire like it was a mere candle. Our heads darted to the top of a building where a woman stood strong and tall before everyone. "Show's over!" She roared in joy and anticipation. Looking at master Kankuro's face, or what I could see of his face, it was white in fear. He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand him.

"What?", I asked a little frightened.

"Today is Temari's shift!" My heart sank as he told me in frustration, "We have to go!"

Everyone was running everywhere with their screams high in their throats. There were other ninjas with Madam Temari who went about and gathered 'troublemakers', but before we were spotted, we headed out through the alleyway. Any alleyway that was nearest!

The pounding in my heart intensified and the breath in my chest went short as we ran for a couple of minutes now. There was no way I could go an further so I stopped in my tracks, gasping for air.

"What are you doing?!" He barked.

"I can't... go...", my speech was broken with moments to breath. In a hurry, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dead end and we hid behind a large trash can. "Can't you just fly us away?" I questioned tiresomely. After all, he was a ninja.

It was evident on his face that he was sweating. "No, because I can't fly", he noted while he scanned the perimeter with his eyes. "If I used any of my ninja skills then the others would come after me because I didn't stop the street dancers from making a ruckus. Or worse", he added while he tried to catch his breath as well, "They might follow us and we'd be exposed."

Now what? I thought in my head.

In the end, it didn't matter as my body began to move on its own. "What's happening?!" my heart pounded harder and harder on my ribcage.

"I don't know!" He struggled out, "I can't control my body!"

A familiar voice entered the conversation. "I found two."

I bit my lip in worry. It was master Shikamaru.

"Good", I heard madam Temari say in approval, "Get them with the others so we could take them to Gaara. I'll go get the rest." Without our control, our bodies stood then moved out from behind the trash can. We stood their firmly as we faced master Shikamaru.

From the corner of my eye, I could see master Kankuro's flustered expression. And from where he was, I bet he could see me shivering in fear. As master Shikamaru advanced toward us, I wanted to plead and beg. I was thinking of a way out of this mess. I was surely going to get fired!

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and observed us. He glanced over master Kankuro then over to me. Once our eyes locked, I noticed a sudden surprise in his expression. My eyes were pleading and his were knowing. Which was very dangerous! His jutsu soon after broke and master Kankuro took advantage of this situation quickly as he grabbed onto me then threw me on his back. He flew out of the alleyway and I held onto him tightly. As he as running, he felt suspicious and glanced behind him, and around him, multiple times. But there was nobody there.

Once we reached the house, we entered through the window he had left open and we dropped, in fear and exhaustion, onto the dance studio's ground. Panting hard, we looked at each other and our white faces. Then we burst from the chills and butterflies that formed within our bellies, into hysteric laughter. It was evident that we were never going to do this ever again, but the adrenaline took over us for a little while.

After we caught our breaths, he stood up then helped me up. "Do you think he knows?" he asked me with concern.

I already knew that master Shikamaru knows, but I didn't want to ruin master Kankuro's mood and cause him to worry. "I don't know", I spoke with uncertainty not noticing that we were embracing each other closely. Our eyes were gazing into each other's. None of us averted them, but our faced burnt as we slowly began to lean further into each other. But before our lips could touch, the lights turned off and I panicked.

Escorting me to the window, he told me that he would go check out what happened and return. The moonlight shone into the room to help provide a little lighting, but even with its luminous rays, it was only able to provide the outline of the room and the objects within it.

Gazing at the moon, I closed my eyes. I wished he never broke away from me so quickly. Now it felt cold without him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice came about from the room.

In horror, my eyes shot open and searched for the location the voice came from. My hand clamped onto my mouth when I realized that the voice was a woman's.

The room was far too dark for me to see a living being.

"What's wrong?" It asked gruesomely, "Scared?"

My heart stopped and the blood that ran through my veins went ice cold. A hard throbbing formed in my head and a knot formed in my chest. I couldn't breath and my body shook violently. Everything before me began to blur. I knew who it was. The voice was familiar and bitter. The woman was dark and devilish. A demon!

The lights returned and my hopes were shattered when the woman who stood before me was revealed by the luminous lights of the dance studio.

Tears fell from my face as her eyes met mine like dagger. "Ki...", my voice was choked and my thoughts were scrambled.

"Now now Dominique", she spoke coldly with a chill running up my spine with every step she took forward, "Why did you have to bring this pain on yourself?" Her disapproving voice left me cold and feeling dead.

As her face neared mine and her hand touched my cheek gently, I fell to my knees begging, "Please don't hurt me!"

She knelt down and forced my eyes to meet hers. "You're not very obedient Dominique. We must fix that", she directed her voice to me, calmly and firmly.

I nodded in agreement hoping that she wouldn't hurt me. "But first, you must be punished." My heart fell out of my chest as her voice dripped venomously with every word she uttered.

I knew something then. There was no way out of this punishment!

Okay, so I think I might start uploading every other week. So one week one story, and the other week the other story. Sound fair?

Please tell me what you think! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the late update. Well... here you go :D

I don't own Naruto.

Please tell me what you think :)

Chapter 14

It's difficult to try and run away from the truth especially when you are caught red handed. It was obvious as Kiki moved about the room that there was no way for me to even attempt an escape. She has been waiting for this moment for quite a while now and I bet that she wouldn't allow me to easily slip right through her fingertips.

"It's a beautiful mask", she spoke to me frightening me a little. Her voice was filled with grace and composure. It calmed my tense body. For a second, it was as if she had forgiven me for my mistake and had moved on.

But once she spoke again, that all changes. "Don't be so relaxed, sweetheart", she spoke knowingly as if she could read right through my expression, "You're in a lot of trouble."

It was hard to stop that throbbing pain in my chest. In fact, I couldn't glanced into her eyes without feeling faint and unsteady. This girl was crazy! But I couldn't help realize the dreading fact that she could recognize me even when I was concealing my identity.

"How did you know that it was me? How could you recognize me?" I asked her with a courageous voice that sounded a lot braver than I felt.

"It's not hard to know a traitor", she retorted firmly then laughed. "Well in actuality, your hips don't lie", she spoke in mere mockery.

By my hips?! At first, I was baffled by what she had said to me then I realized what she truly meant. It was my figure that gave me away. The thing that I couldn't hide or run away from no matter how hard I try. It has given me away! My own body betrayed me! Sometimes I curse myself for such luck, but it didn't matter now. I sighed in disgust.

Once her gaze fell upon me with her fixated blood red dagger eyes, she admitted calmly, "I haven't been able to sleep lately because of you. I demand an apology for all the trouble and lack of sleep you caused me."

She was bitter and cold. Even the way she required an apology, she spoke with a sour dead tone. I didn't want to provide her with no words of remorse. She just didn't deserve any. But as the silence between us grew, and it was obvious that I couldn't leave her waiting for too long, I felt a stinging rage well up inside me. This rage force my tears hot on my face and caused my eyes to burn. But, in the end, I stood on my feet then spoke with the most regretful voice I could possibly have, "I'm sorry."

It didn't seem to please her. She didn't look satisfied. And when I didn't know why, she told me with clear brutality why. "On your knees, take off that mask, and apologize like a good little girl."

It was hard for me to keep myself contained. I wanted to say 'no', but I was afraid of her and what she was planning. The disgrace I felt washed over me like the wave of an ocean on a small seashell. I was the seashell and, by far, she was the mighty ocean.

The poor little seashell, I thought, fell to its knees when the ocean was present and took off the mask that it hid behind. "I'm sorry", the poor seashell spoke with hate pouring within its small hollow body.

Yet even every attempt the poor seashell took, the ocean remained angry and displeased, never content with the pleads the poor seashell tried.

"That's not enough", the ocean roar with disappointment, "It's okay. We're going to continue the game", she decided firmly with a wicked smile, "We're going to play this game my way, my little ducky", she smiled shrewdly with an evil intent evident in that grin. "Three days to quit. Three days till I take action. Three days to protect the people around you", she lifted three fingers and made sure I saw them. "In exactly three days, the game will be over and the winner will have what they sought to gain in the first place. The loser will have lost something precious", she spoke in riddles before turning her back to me and heading to the door. "Once I walk out that door, the game will start. You have exactly 72 hours to win on me. And just so you know", she glanced at me with a devilish eye, "I have never lost so far and I play to win so don't expect me to go easy on you."

As she was heading for the door, a strong urge welled within me. It felt like it was simmering the blood within my veins and it only grew hotter. And before I knew it, I ran up to her with a fist ready to hit her. But I couldn't strike her, not even close. She spun at me; her eyes focused into mine then pushed me away from her skillfully. It would have been nice to fall onto the ground after that, only to think in humiliation and fear about what I had done, but all that happen from my impatience and rage was the traumatizing crash that ended with me in the mirrors of the dance studio. My body hit them, but they couldn't support me and so they cracked from my weight and I slipped through them onto the hard, cold ground.

The glass shattered upon me and cut me and forced me to bleed. It wasn't nice on me and I could feel the pain from it as the glass fell on my head then my arms and legs. It felt like a nightmare that had just ended, but it was one that just begun.

The sound of the shattering glass rang through my head over and over again. As it shattered, it took away my hopes and dreams along with it and left me alone and pained. The glass cracked and crunched underneath me and when I attempted to move, the glass shards lodged themselves into my skin, my hands, and in my hair. It glittered and shone lethally while some shimmered red from the blood they took from me without question.

By the time my mind caught up with my body, she was gone. Not even asking me of my well-being. She left with no apology or concern as if she was captured by the wind and silenced to leave.

The memories of the day she lectured us poured into my mind. That bloodcurdling laugh rung through my ears like the first day I met her.

Now my blood is ice cold and my body limp on the ground. Everything seemed to return to its usual order. I was the beggar and she was the one we had to beg and plead for mercy. This was our circle of life. It will always end this way. It will always be cruel to us, never welcoming us in warm hands.

More tears fell as I thought of the bitter world around me. Why couldn't I live with the one who will love me and I will love him back without having a murderer on our backs? A quiet chuckle escaped me as I remembered Lilly's hopes of true love. I wonder what she would say now. I'm sorry Lilly, but love isn't available for a beggar. It's only provided for those who deserve more. I love him, I confess, but nothing I could do will make him closer to me and farther from her. It just wasn't meant to be. This incident shows how true that is.

The torture that came from my decision just crushed me. Kiki's previous warning began to flood back, _"If you decide not to obey, you might be jobless tomorrow… or missing a family member"_. If only I could turn back time!

Glancing at my bloodstained hands, the blood slowly trickled its way down my arms and through my sleeves. It dripped onto the ground as if there was nothing on its mind, no concern for my struggle or the trouble it will bring upon me once I am caught by the rest of my masters. Madam Temari would destroy me for what I had done to her dance studio! Lord Gaara would be quite disappointed!

Sobs formed in my throat choking me slowly. What have I done?! Not only will I surely lose my job, but I have just endangered the lives of the people around me, including Lilly and her future! It would be my fault if she got expelled from school! We couldn't return to being lonely beggars again! Not after we found a new home and family! The silent sobs turned into muffled cries and I couldn't stop the salty tears that flew from my eyes, and when I placed my hands on them to wipe my face, the cuts on my hands burnt and stung from the salt, smearing my face with blood.

Slowly, I scrambled onto my feet glancing at the mess I had done. It was horrible! Some of the mirrors were shattered, while the others that stood the pressure of my body, had been cracked! The studio was ruined! And it was entirely my fault!

The guilt gripped me tightly by my chest forcing it to be difficult to breath. When I try to breathe, the guilt only fed and tore onto my insides forcing a wail of pain to escape my chapped lips. How was I to confront master Kankuro now?! He probably would never want to talk to me again!

The thought of me being alone again only forced more cries out of me. After I had warmed up to him and felt him getting closer to me, everything had to shatter and break. Does the world not desire my happiness to last?!

I couldn't stand seeing my reflection in the mirrors anymore. It was hard for me to even glance at my face, but I couldn't avoid it for long. The glass fragments were scattered across the ground forcing me to take quick glimpses of myself every now and then. I fell on my knees helplessly as the tears began to fall harder. I grabbed onto the shattered pieces of glass, trying to put them together again. But all it formed was a deformed image of myself. It was a horrid image of monster who was not scary enough to push away her enemies nor strong enough to protect herself from them.

In the end, I abandoned my attempt to fix the mirrors and just laid there on the ground beside them. It felt right to just lie near the broken pieces. They made me feel whole again. Like those pieces could fit perfectly within my soul and repair the damage that had been done to it. Well, maybe it couldn't do that for me, but, in a sense, I felt complete.

It felt like ages as I lay on the ground before I heard the doors open and my master entered again. "It turns out that a fuse blew, that's all", I could hear his voice say with merriment before he realized what had happened while he was away. His voice was distressed while he asked in sheer panic, "What happened?!"

I couldn't speak. There was no voice within me that could tell him what had happened. Not even a slight whimper or a sob was released. I just laid there, motionless, thinking of the horrors that I was going to be subjected to.

When he came to help me up, his touch was warm and tingly on my cold skin. And when he gazed into my eyes, he could see that I was distressed and upset from my red cheeks and puffed eyes. His eyes scanned the room in disbelief while mine followed blankly.

"I'm sorry", my voice cracked lowly. It sounded broken and weak as I let it crook those words. But he seemed to accept them.

"Did you fall in the dark?"

His question was reasonable, but in actuality, I didn't. I wish it were that simple.

It was hard to breath when he lifted me back to my feet and brought me close to him. Everything went hazy.

"It's okay", I heard him sooth as he petted my hair gently, "It's not your fault." His reassurance was meant to rest my mixed feelings of pain, but it only forced my guilt to grow even larger.

Burying my face into his shirt, I tried to calm myself down, but all I could think of was the mirrors that broke, the studio I ruined, and my death slowly approaching me with every passing minute.

He could feel the little sobs that I tried to contain in my chest then he rubbed my back slightly with his hand.

"I'm going to die", I mumbled briefly hoping for no one to hear but myself. Unfortunately, he heard.

"No, you're not!" he tackled, "They are only flesh wounds!"

A helpless titter escaped my lips. Those wounds are far deeper than just skin deep. It felt like a dagger was plunged into my chest and I was to try and take it out. This Kiki of his had hurt me farther than mere skin and she will continue to cut deeper into my soul each day for the next three days. But I nodded to reassure him. And when I gazed into his eyes, all my worries and troubles were gone. They were carried out of me with the chilly breeze of the Sand Village.

His features were calm and peaceful. When he smiled, it felt like I was looking straight at the blinding sun. He was beautifully put and I wish for him to be mine. Yet I am sure he would not settle for a dancing beggar.

He examined my hands then spoke in disappointment, "Tsk, those pesky pieces of glass must be bothering you", he smiled a bright smile that warmed my heart.

I nodded. "Are we going to wake Lord Gaara?" my head fell. If we were, then there will be no escape.

"Nah, Gaara's probably up, but I'm sure you don't want to bother him... So...", he drawled as he gazed into my eyes, "let me take you to my room and I'll help you get them out."

Without even considering my answer, he grabbed my arm, helped me dust off the pieces of glass on my clothes and hair then took me to his room.

His grip was strong and firm on my hand. Everything was starting to feel right again. Everything began to feel warm. And my heart began to beat to a rhythm of affection, not fear.

As he opened his room door and I walked in, I froze. Paralyzed by the drilling truth that was hiding behind those doors. His room was full of bodies! Limbs! Everywhere! On the walls! On the table! It was horrendous! I was wide-eyed with my voice caught in my throat and when he saw me about to scream for help, he clamped his hand upon my mouth forcing the scream back in.

The force he had on my body was unbelievable! Even with my strongest attempts to move from under his grasp, I wasn't even successful in moving an inch. He was able to prevent my whole body from moving and I was like the stiff bodies he hung around his room.

The cruel reality hit me hard. I thought I loved this guy! But in the end, he was a cold blooded murderer. More tears fell and my muffled screams couldn't be heard. Why? Why?! WHY?! Why was it always like this?! He was only trying to lure me into his trap! Kiki must be a part of this! He is going to cut me then hang me as a souvenir on his wall!

His face looked pained as I struggled to hit him with my loss hands. But his body was hard and my hits only seemed to force a longer frown on his face. As he reached his hand toward something behind my head, I only hoped that he wouldn't hurt me. 'Please don't cut me!', was the breath depriving thought that poisoned my mind. But once I heard a click, the lights of his room turned on and he forced me to glance at the disgusting bodies on the wall.

"They're wood", he tried to calm me down, but my breathing only grew heavier, "They're not really." My eyes shot from his, on to the dummies, then back to his. He appeared to comprehend my finally slowing breath then he released me from his grasp allowing me to inhale from my mouth. I was panting for air and it sounded like I had been running a marathon.

When my eyes focused on the THINGS he had hanging in his room, I could see the chipping wood coming from them. When I looked at him, I couldn't help but yell, "Are you crazy?!" but once I saw his hurt face, I closed my mouth and looked away. "They just scared me", I confessed with my face turning red from humiliation, "I'm not used to seeing that stuff."

Before long, his hand gripped mine tightly, "Let me see your hands." He escorted me to his bed, which surprisingly, was the same size as mine and Lilly's. Even his room was smaller than ours! And here I thought that he was going to have a fancy room, but compared to the house, his room was average... or below... That was so weird!

He fascinated me the way he lived his life. He didn't seem to care whether he lived a rich life or just a regular, non-fancy, life. But why?

"Ow", I unconsciously said as he used tweezers to pick out the glass shards, but he failed miserably and shoved it in slightly.

"Sorry", he spoke with an upset tone.

He still seemed troubled about what I said earlier. I don't blame him. It is painful when people don't accept you for who you are. "You know", I began with a cheery voice, "I would love to know more about those...", I didn't know what to call them. Dolls? Dummies? Things? That left us in silence again and I was too embarrassed to try and attempt to cheer him up.

"They're puppets", he broke the silence as he removed the last shard from my hand, "You should go wash your hands and face in the bathroom over there", he pointed toward a door with his eyes.

Listening to him with no arguments, I entered a bathroom that was, to my surprise, identical as ours! It felt odd to me how his room was smaller and the bathroom was similar. I thought he was going to have a golden bathroom, and a furnished room with flowers and colors beyond compare. Sure it upset me that I didn't get to see more fancy living, but he exceeded my expectations. He has a simple life style.

A smile curled its way up on the corners of my lips. Glancing at my face in the mirror, it was a mess... a bloody mess! But I washed my hands, and they stung a little, then I washed my face and dried them on a small towel. When I dried my face, I couldn't help but breath in the scent that was covering it. It smelt like cologne. It was nice, momentarily, for I couldn't keep my nose on it for long.

As I exited the bathroom, master Kankuro had brought bandages with him. With a weak smile on his face, he glanced at me then patted on the bed next to him telling me to join him. Once I sat on his bed, he grabbed my hands gently then began to wrap them with bandages.

"Do you still want to know?" he asked quietly.

I closed my eyes. "Of course I do", I told him happily, "If it's something important to you then yes I would love to know."

"Then I'll show you", he spoke with passion and enthusiasm burning within him.

They were glorious! Sure, they were weapons, but they moved from glowing strings that come out of his hands!

"Wow", I spoke with fascination as I was allowed to touch the blue glowing strings. When my hands reached his fingertips, I cringed away. "That's so weird. But its amazing! How could you do that?!"

He laughed and that cheered me up. I loved it when he laughed. It made my stomach swarm with butterflies. "Training", he answered simply, "You like?"

"Yeah. Can your brother and sister do that?" Just speaking their names, I began to remember what had happened tonight.

"No, they have other special abilities."

"Hey, Kankuro", I hesitated as I spoke, "If anything happened to me would you protect my sister?"

A dumbfound expression formed on his face then he looked at me suspiciously with a furrowed brow. "You're not planning on doing something you'll regret, are you?"

"No, but I just wanted to know. Would you protect her?" My eyes held tears that were ready flood.

"With all my life", he spoke with strength and a soft smile that reassured me.

I knew that I won't last more than those three days, but I was planning to make the rest of it last long enough for me to make the people around me happy. Surely, my life is coming to a cruel end. I only hope that it's not on HER hands.

For a moment, I knew I forgot something. Remembering Lilly's upset mood, I hustled off of his bed and headed for the door. "I remembered", I told him before leaving, "Lilly was upset for some reason. I'm sorry, but I have to go talk to her." His expression was concerned, but he approved my departure with a nod and a grin then I rushed through the gloomy halls until I came upon our room door. For some reason, the atmosphere that radiate from within the room terrified me. It felt dark and depressing.

Quickly, I tried to place the key into the keyhole, only to miss it every time. Once I calmed down and took my time, the key fit and I opened the door hastily to find Lilly asleep on her bed, uncovered and in one of the dresses we had in the closet. She looked beautiful and, from afar, she even looked at peace. As I closed the door, the weak slam that emanated from the door hitting the wall woke her up.

"What time is it?" she asked me with a yawn.

Looking at my wristwatch I told her, "Around three in the morning. You should go back to sleep." I began to walk to my bed, taking off my shoes as I did so, and leaving them in the middle of the room.

"How was your night?" she asked me curiously watching my every move. She appeared to be waiting for some sort of sign, but I told her what happened... everything but the moment that we were about to kiss.

"So you danced together?!", she asked with a flushed face and a wide grin. "No way! I can't wait to tell Rini!"

"Shh!", I tried to hush her, but her excitement hit the roof.

"And Kiki?", her voice went glum.

I frowned. "She found out that I know stuff on her and she's out to get me." When I gazed at her, I saw her sob. "It's okay. She won't hurt you because she doesn't know about what you know." I tried to comfort her.

She shook her head violently side-to-side. "That's not what's bothering me", she told me with a mumble.

"Don't worry about me, Lilly. I can take care of myself", I got up and sat by her. She let her head rest onto my shoulder then I placed my head on hers.

"Do your hands hurt?" she asked quietly.

I smiled gently at her, "Not much. Master Kankuro helped bandage them so they don't hurt badly."

"Dominique, please listen", her tone changed from tired to troubled. "I had that dream again before you came", she informed me with a slight shiver creeping up on her. I felt her body shake slightly in my arms. Lilly has been having weird dreams lately, but she hasn't been shared them with me. It was odd since she usually spoke to me about everything.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"My dreams have been warning me to leave this village", she confessed as she looked at me with her now watery eyes.

I gazed at her in disbelief, "Lilly, it's just a dream", I tried to relieve the conflict within her.

She shook her head. "It feels far too real and I've had it more than once."

"Don't over exaggerate Lilly", I demanded from her.

She jumped off the bed in disappointment. "I've been warned Dominique! You have to believe me!"

I sighed. "Of course I believe you. I'm sorry, I'll listen. Tell me what happened in your dreams."

She nodded. "Well, it always is in this room", she said while trying to remember what happened and how to put them into words. "This guy usually comes into the room and talks to me. He's the one who warns me." I couldn't help but furrow my brows as she spoke, but when she glanced at me I would release them from their tension. "He's sweet, but he's super creepy!", she added with a grimace. She pointed at her face then exclaimed, "He always has this orange mask on and I can never see his face."

"Orange mask!" I panicked. Could it be the same guy?

Thanks for your patience!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Yeah orange mask", she repeated with an odd look on her face. "Did you see him too?" she asked me, surprise filling her tone.

There were many doubts in my mind telling me that I was overreacting. It probably wasn't the same guy, not even close, but something about those dreams of Lilly bother me. What if they were warnings? Could they really be signs of danger?!

It struck me that her description of the guy was quite similar to the one I had spotted outside of Rini's room not too long ago. "How do you know you were dreaming?" I asked her with concern. It was quite obvious that the feeling of being awake and being asleep are completely different. At times, you are able to differentiate between these two feelings, while others, you can't. Slowly, my mind wished for her to say she was asleep and dreaming. It was hard for me to believe that it could be the same guy.

"Well,", she began slowly, placing her finger on her chin as she contemplated upon her memories, "The first couple of times he came into my dreams, I panicked. He told me that I shouldn't scream because no one will hear me. So then I really wanted to scream even more, but then the whole room changed. We went to all of these different places and I didn't even have to move! I asked him if he was a fairy. He nodded and told me not to tell anyone about him", she added with a smile. "That's when I knew I was dreaming for sure."

There wasn't much that I could do other than nod to her comment. It was quite clear that she was surely asleep and dreaming, but how come I still can't settle this unnerving feeling that was welling tremendously within me. A brief sigh of frustration exited my lips. "Please continue."

She returned to reclaim her seat beside me. Her eyes looked into mine and I watched them as they sparkled. It may have been because of the tears that were within them, but I thought it was more for the sudden time we were spending together. I hadn't noticed how beautiful Lilly has become. Her lips were crimson red, her hair was golden honey, and her face was brighter than the surface of the moon. She shone with enough beauty and grace that forced me to feel unneeded. She has become an outstanding adult, clever and strong, and I felt quite proud of her. Then I smiled at her and she returned mine with a tender one before she decided to continue. "He warned of things like 'If you don't leave then your family will be torn' and 'No matter what happens, you must avoid summer'", her eyes fell on me in concern. "What do you think that means?"

Thinking hard on what she said, I was beginning to feel a bit concerned. I wasn't the type who believed in dreams, however, this dream was far more concerning than any other I had ever experienced. Once I noticed Lilly's gaze still upon me, I answered, "It's probably nothing. It's already summer in the Sand Village and you and me both know that we will never leave each other's side."

"But maybe he was trying to warn me about Kiki hurting you. Maybe he is trying to tell me to protect you from her or something bad would happen!" Now she was frustrated with a distressed ache evident in her eyes. The concern in her words hit me hard. It wounded me with every pain filled word she uttered. I knew she was worried about my wellbeing, however, I didn't want her to worry.

Every time I hear the sound of my death on people's lips, I felt a pound in my heart. A quick throb in its core that left me feeling pale and dead. It was hard to show strength when on the inside I was nothing more than a shivering pup.

The warning signs around me only continued to grow and I felt myself shrink. Then, as if giving into them all, I felt as if I would have allow the silent hand of death to come and carry me away when the time had come.

I cleared my throat before speaking to prevent my voice from breaking or croaking. "Trust me Lilly, nothing will happen to me." I was trying to reassure her, but at the same time I was trying quite hard to reassure myself. It felt like I was lying to us both, but there wasn't much I could do. I had to keep us moving forward. There was no way I was going to leave this village and this life. It was far too great to give it all up to try and get on my feet alone. "Let's go to sleep." I told her.

Without awaiting a reply, I headed to my bed and entered its coverings. They remained soft and silky smooth, coating the surface of my skin momentarily in a cool feeling, but once the covers warmed from the heat of my skin, it embraced my body tightly, warming it up.

It seemed that Lilly returned to her bed as well. It was hard for me to believe that she wasn't going to protest, but I was sort of glad for that.

After a few minutes of utter silence, I knew that she wasn't going to slumber. I could hear her sob quietly in her covers, but I decided to let her be. Then I shut my eyes to try and sleep this terrified feeling away.

The next morning, the sun rose bright and early. Everything thus far appeared beaming and joyous as I cuddled deeper into my covers, closing my eyes for an extra minute or two of sleep. All was at peace when I felt a gentle nudge on my shoulder.

"Hm?", I hummed as I tried to return to sleep.

"Dominique", I heard Lilly whisper, "Um, it's ten o'clock."

At first, it only struck me as a number, but seconds later, the actual meaning of that number hit me hard. "Ten!" I couldn't help by yell in surprise. Quickly, I yanked my covers off of my warmed body then rushed out of bed into the bathroom. "I'm late! So late!" I couldn't help but tell myself in fright. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and throbbing loudly in my head. For a moment, I felt very faint, unsteady and unable to breath. I washed my face quickly with water and pulled my hair up then hurried out to get dressed.

As I was getting dressed, I noticed Lilly sitting on her bed, innocently watching me. After my gaze remained on her for a solid five seconds, she averted her's sheepishly as if she was hiding something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something was wrong. Placing my clothes on then my socks and shoes, I began to head for the door.

This felt odd. Usually when I left to work, Lilly wasn't home... she was in school!

I turned to her. "Don't you have school today?" I asked her suspiciously.

"No", she replied simply, still avoiding my eyes.

"Yes you do. Usually you're not here when I go to work", I noted to her with a confidence.

"I have tutoring, but I'm not going!" She spoke with complete seriousness.

"Yes, you are!" I demanded as I placed both of my hands on my hips. Noticing that she was dressed, I realized that she must have some other plans. "Why are you dressed?" I decided to ask.

"Because I'm going to work with you."

A sigh escaped my lips. "Lilly, please go to your tutoring session."

She shook her head side to side before standing up and leaving.

"Lilly!" I called to her as I hurried out the door to follow. I dashed after her until I caught up. "What are you doing?!"

"You're late as it is, do you seriously want to argue right now and get there later?" she asked as she walked even faster. I couldn't stop her and she was completely right.

All I could do was remain silent as we walked toward the kitchen. My heart began to speed the closer we got. "Oh! I really don't want to go in there!" I said aloud, itching the goosebumps that formed on my skin. I was sure I was in big trouble.

"I'm here with you", Lilly tried to comfort me.

I gave her a small smile, but when we entered, it vanished quickly. Everyone's eyes fell upon us. And once my lord's eyes took notice of me, I bowed my head quickly, with my face red in shame. "I'm sorry my lord. I must have overslept and I woke only moments ago. I came as quick as I could." All of my masters were around the table and all of their stares were on us. Everything was silent and nerve wrecking.

Once I heard my Lord's chair screech, I flinched and closed my eyes tightly. I felt a little shaky and on the verge of tears, but I remained unmoved awaiting his voice to speak to me in disappointment.

"Dominique", I heard his voice closer than I had expected. "You have delayed our breakfast which delayed the rest of our daily activities."

"I'm sorry", I mumbled.

"Gaara", I heard Master Kankuro's voice call in concern. He was attempting to save me, but it didn't matter. The final decision was my lord's. "Go easy on her, she didn't mean it. It was an accident. You know she won't do it again."

"Kankuro", Madam Temari spoke to her brother, "Stay out of this. Gaara could handle this on his own."

"I won't!", he yelled back to her.

"I'm not mad", my lord's voice was directed toward them then back at me, "Look at me." I was hesitant, but I looked at him. His face was graceful and calm. He gave me a small smile, but I was afraid to return it. I bet he could see the tears on the border of my eyes. "We work a little later on Sundays, but I do except you to be on time everyday."

My eyes widened. "Do you... forgive me?"

I heard Master Kankuro chuckle. "Gaara won't hurt you or your feelings. He can't handle it. He could be soft sometimes... and intimidated." Intimidated? Did I miss something?

Lord Gaara observed Master Kankuro from the corner of his eye. It seemed that he disapproved of what Master Kankuro had said about him, but then let it go. "I'm not going to take the assessment on the first scheduled time. It's going to be delayed until after the wedding and that's final."

"Gaara, you shouldn't keep doubting yourself", Madam Temari entered the conversation, "You know all of the books cover to cover. You could take the test and ace it right now!"

"Temari", Lord Gaara turn to look at his sister, "I will take the test when I feel ready to take the test."

"Then that day will never come!" Kankuro burst. "Why are you so stubborn? You and I both know that Temari's right!"

The tension in the room grew tremendously once the silence came then the room felt hot. Lord Gaara decided not to answer his siblings then looked at Lilly.

"Why aren't you in your tutoring session?"

Lilly was startled by the sudden change for I saw her jump a little, gazing at Lord Gaara with widened eyes. It appeared that she was a bit baffled and tongue tied as he demanded an answer from her.

"Um..." She appeared to have forgotten her words. "I..." She struggled to remember what to say. When she gazed at my Lord's eyes, she played with her fingers then spoke quietly, "I wanted to spend more time with my sister", she explained, "I don't see her as much anymore and when I do, she would be very tired from her day at work and I would be tired from being in school and studying." She sighed then continued loudly, "All I want is more time to spend with her! I'm the reason that she came late to serve you today! It was because I kept her up all night talking with me!" A tear fell from her face then, not too long after, many more followed.

"Lilly..." I mumbled in shock.

Her gaze fell upon me then I felt enslaved with guilt. "You feel so distant... ", she spoke to me innocently with a quivering small voice.

"Lilly." My lord walked up to her. "If you wanted more time to be with your sister then why didn't you come to me?"

She looked away. "Everyone has high expectations of me. I can't handle it all! I'm stressed and tired and I feel like quitting, but I don't. It's all because everyone speaks of how 'great' I'm doing and to keep up the 'good work'. I felt like it would be too much to ask for a simple thing like that. Like I was wasting my time with my little desires. But then I realized something... I had learned my alphabet, I know how to write it, my name, your name, Dominique's name, and everybody else's name in this room, as well as being able to read elementary books and write my own sentences. And now I had enough!"

It was very impressive how much she had learned in such a short amount of time. It seemed impossible for me to comprehend the work load and dedication she put into all of that. In a way, I felt like I looked up to Lilly as an ideal. She's an outstanding girl with great achievements. I remained in silence, amazed by her words when I remembered who she was addressing. "Lilly! Watch your tone!" I demanded from her quickly trying hard not to hurt her emotions.

"No, Dominique", Lord Gaara spoke to me, "She's right. I have overworked her and gave so little in return." He crossed his arms then looked a bit guilty as he gazed up at the ceiling contemplating on what to do, "How about... every morning and dinner, you come and join your sister for a bite?"

She looked at him in an upset expression, "Only one bite?" she inquired innocently then he laughed gently.

"As many as you desire."

A grand smile appeared on her face then she ran up to him and hugged him. Master Kankuro and Madam Temari appeared a bit surprised as they jumped out of their seats with open mouths, but when my lord returned the hug, they settled back down.

"Thank you so much!" she yelled happily.

"But next time, don't let your tutor wait for you like this. She needs to know that you won't be joining her."

"Yes sir!" She released him of her bear hug.

"You may return to your position", he noted quickly.

I headed to Lilly, wiped her tears then hugged her. "You're a tough one", I told her with a bit of fear crawling on the tops of my skin. A grin spread on her lips and I knew everything was fine. Not too long after, we headed into the kitchen.

Once everyone was seated around the table, it didn't take too long for Lord Gaara to call for my attendance before him. Hana, who had a lot on her mind, was prepared to burst into a list of complaints when she watched my sudden expression of fear. But I didn't give her enough time to ask questions for I exited the kitchen in a hurry. I thought we were done with this!

The fast race of my heart was plentiful and weary as it grew louder with every step I advanced toward him. My head ached from the throb that echoed within it, pounding hard against the borders of my skull, however I tried to hide my fear. Failing miserably.

"Yes sir?" I asked him with a shaky voice as I closed my eyes and bowed my head slightly in respect. Could it be that I am in trouble again? I didn't do anything wrong this time, did I?

"Dominique", his voice was soft and soothing. Slowly, I felt my worries melt away. "I had received a request for your service", his voice was composed and gentle.

"A request?" I muttered ignorantly.

"Yes." He confirmed. I felt my legs shake slightly, hoping in my head that no one was able to see it. "Shikamaru requested your help. After breakfast is over, which it is", he eyed me suspiciously before continuing, "you are relieved of the morning duties to help him prepare for his travel back home." His eyes searched mine for any conflict. "Do I make myself clear?"

I forgot about him. Master Shikamaru was the one who saw me with Master Kankuro yesterday and he probably was waiting for the moment he could get me alone to question me without interruptions. Now, he received his moment and he was going to take complete advantage of it. Currently, there was no voice in my throat to reply to him. All I was able to do was nod my head slightly awaiting for him to dismiss me.

"Good. You may return to your duties."

Once I returned, I was ready to breakdown on the ground. I wanted to scream and cry, but I stood as strong as possible, trying very hard to hide the fear that swelled within me.

Hana walked up to me a little upset that I came late. "I had to set the table and serve the food", she commented in exhaustion, "Of course that is other than having to prepare portions of the food. And now you're going to leave me the dishes!"

It was clear from her tone that she was playing around. "I'm sorry", I said before preparing myself to head to Master Shikamaru's room.

Hana seemed to notice my frustration. "You know I was kidding around, right?"

"Of course", I reassured her, "I'm just tired."

Before I exited, I felt a hand slip into my mine. "Dominique, what's wrong?" It was Lilly and all I could tell her, in front of the whole kitchen staff, was, "I'll tell you later."

As I walked out of the kitchen, I was greeted by a rushing Rini who was having a difficult time trying to carry her papers and walk. It was quite evident from the look on her face that she was late, far too late, for a meeting. She rushed by me, not noticing me at all, as she speed by. I guess I'm not the only person who was having a crumby day.

Walking down the hall with my nervousness beating on me, I found master Shikamaru walking before me to his room. My breath was directly caught in my chest as I remembered the events of yesterday. Walking behind him, I slowed my pace and quieted my breath, trying very hard to be silent in my motions. Now I set myself a new goal and it was to avoid him, but so far, I knew I couldn't. If he were to find me walking behind him, I figured that he wouldn't hesitate to ask. What was I supposed to answer him? My excuse cannot be that it was an accident!

A silent sigh exited my lips as he was about to turn the corner. I felt my heart drop out of my chest when his eyes briefly locked onto mine. It felt like I was surely to die if our eyes locked for longer than a few seconds, but he didn't stop and headed toward his room. Following him, I didn't want to arouse suspicion by my distressed expression, so I tried to slap my cheeks for comfort. It didn't work as well, but it allowed the thoughts that welled within my mind to escape me for a few moments.

In a few steps, I was to enter his room to help him prepare for his journey, I had to keep him away from asking me anything about yesterday. So I began to make up a lie within my head. 'Yesterday I was working on the dishes and then I went to sleep...' so far, it sounded like an obvious lie knowing that I was tardy for my job today. Oh! I hate this! I really wish something would happen and I don't have to enter his room!

Being far too deep into my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that I had already arrived at his room and I was standing there contemplating. With a sigh, I knocked gently on the door. It was a quiet knock, one that many would have missed if they were too busy or too noisy.

"Come in", I heard his voice call from the inside.

I swallowed hard and attempted to relax my features. It felt like I was panicky and it was too hard to hide it.

It didn't take long before I turned the doorknob and entered his room. Gazing around it, I found myself in a tidy room with a dim light shining from the back. It smelled of cologne and freshly brewed coffee. Everything in the room set a relaxed and calming mood. My master exited from what seemed to be the bathroom, carrying some shampoos and conditioners then placing them into a backpack.

"Hello", I said politely.

"Hi", he greeted causally. His eyes hadn't met mine yet. It appeared that he was far too occupied. Suddenly, his gaze was directed to the dresser behind me. "Do you mine getting me the stuff in the first drawer of that dresser?" He directed me to my first task.

I couldn't help the feeling of master Shikamaru's eyes watching me carefully as I turned my back, observing me cautiously, as if awaiting the moment I was to breakdown and confess. But none of the sort happened. I did my best to remain calm and concentrate on my work until the rest of the day was over. And to my surprise everything worked out perfectly. Without giving him a reply, I walked up to the dresser and open the first drawer as he requested. But to my surprise, it was empty. Nothing was in there other than a few specks of dust. And before I knew it, I heard a door close then a loud click come from it. Quickly I turned to him to see him hide a key in his pant's pocket. Then I froze.

It was a trap! But it was far too late for me to escape it! It seems he had prepared his belongings for his trip a while ago and only requested my help to lock me up in his room.

"Why did you lock the door?" I asked with a fake smile and a nervous tone that couldn't be hidden.

"So we could talk privately", he answered with a small motion for me to sit on his bed.

His gaze upon me was knowing and that only forced me to be even more frightened. "You know, I could scream if you don't let me go", I threatened for him to release me and open the door.

"Go ahead", he added simply, "Once they come and ask you why you were screaming, what are you going to answer them? I wasn't planning on hurting you."

The way he went about this trap was pure genius. It was evident that screaming wasn't an option nor panicking, but I couldn't hide that. The breath in my lungs commenced to escape me fast. I was breathing hard and it was difficult for me to fight my fading consciousness. "What do you want from me?!" I hollered in sheer fright. This was going to end me and my future. Once he receives his answers, he was probably going to tell then get me in trouble and I was going to lose everything!

"Tell me about yesterday", he gazed at me with concern then he sat on his bed, "Why were you with Kankuro?"

"I wasn't!" I uttered suddenly, agitated to get out of here.

A sigh of frustration exited his mouth as he closed his eyes then rested his body on his mattress. "I don't want to force you to tell me the truth, but you know he's getting married soon, don't you?"

My eyes fell to the ground in disappointment. "Of course I know."

"And you know that he loves her, right?"

The answer to his question was obvious. The way he spoke to me forced guilt to wash over me. "Yeah", a small mumble confirmed.

"Then why are you hurting yourself?" He asked with worry. "Why do you go after something that isn't yours?"

Tears fell from my face. They were unintentional and uncontrolled. They just fell. It was true that Master Kankuro was taken and in love, but a small voice inside of me kept on requesting from me not to give up. It pushed me to search for his love for me and I felt that it was growing fast. I might have been blinded, but these feelings that arouse when he was near were new to me and they felt... good. This was a chance that I could be loved and it was one that I hadn't received before. I sort of didn't want to let it go and I wouldn't accept anything less.

It was evident to me that what I was doing was wrong and selfish, however, if only he knew how evil Kiki was! She didn't deserve him! She wanted to kill him for worthless pieces of cash!

It was funny how I thought that way. I grew without cash, and I survived on love that my sister provided me with everyday. Yet, now there was a chance for a new life and a new love. I wanted it, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I don't know", I answered him with my salty tears streaming down, "I just wish I could tell you."

Wow! Part one is almost over!


End file.
